


Ложь за ложь

by trololonasty



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Romance, Shenanigans, adrienette - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 43,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: «Потому что Кот Нуар встречается с Маринетт». История, в которой Лила врёт, Адриан паникует, а Маринетт приходится притворяться девушкой Кота Нуара.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Глупец, который сам вырыл себе могилу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Lie for a Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315276) by [Boogum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogum/pseuds/Boogum). 

> Основано на [посте](https://agrestenoir.tumblr.com/post/185760733888/au-where-lila-tells-everyone-shes-been-kissing) agrestenoir.

Всё это очень плохо. Лила врёт, но теперь Адриан понимает, каково это: знать правду, раскачиваясь над пропастью, упав в которую он станет глупцом, который сам вырыл себе могилу. Он в панике, в его голове звучат сирены. Сердце стучит, ладони вспотели. Как он, блин, должен объяснить, откуда он знает, что Лила _точно_ не целовала Кота Нуара, не раскрывая при этом, что он и есть Кот Нуар? 

— Ну? — Лила призывает его к ответу.  
Он сглатывает. Смотрит налево, смотрит направо. Замечает иссиня-чёрные хвостики. Сирены в его голове звучат ещё громче, превращаясь в бессвязный поток сознания, вопящий примерно: «_СКАЖИ УЖЕ НАКОНЕЦ ЧТО-НИБУДЬ, БОЛВАН! НЕ СТОЙ КАК СТОЛБ! СКАЖИ ЧТО-НИБУДЬ!_»

— Потому что Кот Нуар встречается с Маринетт.

У Лилы отвисает челюсть. Адриану хочется заткнуть себе рот обеими руками. Почему он сказал именно это? 

Он с опаской косится вправо. Маринетт смотрит на него во все глаза, круассан замер на полпути ко рту. Выскользнув из её хватки, он падает на парту. Раздавшийся звук выводит Лилу из оцепенения. Она оборачивается к Маринетт, но все остальные уже обступили ту со всех сторон и теперь перекрикивали друг друга, требуя от неё подтверждения. Самыми громкими были голоса Нино и Альи. 

— Э-эм, — выдавливает Маринетт, отшатываясь от обступившей её толпы. — Я н-не...

— Разумеется, это неправда, — говорит Лила, перекидывая волосы на плечо. — Одного взгляда на выражение её лица достаточно, чтобы понять, что она наврала Адриану. 

Маринетт переводит взгляд на Адриана. Он кусает губу и смотрит на неё извиняющимися, но умоляющими глазами. 

— Это правда, — уверенно заявляет Маринетт. — Я встречаюсь с Котом Нуаром.

***

— Прости меня, пожалуйста, Маринетт, — говорит Адриан, как только они остаются наедине. — Спасибо, что подыграла.

— Всё в порядке. — Она закрывает свой шкафчик. — Но, эм, почему ты так сказал? 

Вздохнув, он прислоняется к шкафчикам. 

— Просто мне так надоело, что Лила постоянно врёт, а когда она спросила меня, почему я в этом так уверен, я запаниковал и...

— Ты... запаниковал? 

Вытаращив глаза, он замирает, как зверь в свете фар несущейся на него машины. 

— Эм...

Перед ним снова разверзается пропасть Глупца, Вырывшего Себе Могилу. Ему точно надо было сегодня остаться дома. Может, ему стоит просто заклеить рот скотчем.

Она наклоняет голову. Он практически видит, как крутятся шестерёнки в её сообразительном мозгу. 

— О, ты только посмотри на время, — бессвязно выпаливает он, бросая взгляд на запястье (на котором нет никаких часов). — Мне пора. Фотосессия. Ещё раз спасибо, Маринетт! 

Он быстро машет ей и убегает, несмотря на то, что ему хочется биться головой о стену снова и снова. Он ужасный болван.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Далее в программе: Кот Нуар заходит на огонёк к Маринетт. У неё к нему вопросы. Много вопросов.


	2. Подозрения и согласие

— Не могу поверить, что ты скрывала от меня такое, девчуля! — Сидя на тахте рядом с Маринетт, Алья кладёт обе ладони ей на плечи. — Ты просто обязана всё мне рассказать! Когда вы начали встречаться? Погоди, ты знаешь, кто он под маской? Как...

Маринетт отстраняется, поднимая руки в попытке умерить пыл подруги.

— Алья, ты всё не так...

Стук в окно. Маринетт замирает. Снаружи ей машет Кот Нуар. Её глаза становятся размером с блюдце. Нет, с тарелку. Ещё немного – и они вывалятся из орбит. Алья переводит взгляд с Кота на Маринетт, и её лицо расплывается в сияющей улыбке. Затем Маринетт получает локтем в живот – несколько раз.

— Это твой парень. — Тык, тык, тык. — Так он тебя частенько навещает, да? 

— Эм...

— Чёрт побери, девчуля, да ты и правда многого не рассказывала. Как Адриан вообще об этом узнал? — Она хмурится. — Ты же не рассказала ему раньше, чем мне, правда? 

— Нет, но...

— А, да до этого ли сейчас. Моя лучшая подруга встречается с супергероем! С чего это началось? Он спас тебя? Ты встретила его в «гражданской» жизни? — Она всплескивает руками. — О, думаешь, вы сможете дать интервью для Ледиблога? То есть, фанаты, конечно, расстроятся, но это же _новости_. Ты встречаешься с _Котом Нуаром_, и...

— Алья.

Она замолкает (хотя её руки всё ещё в воздухе – из-за всех этих возбуждённых движений, которые она делала). 

— Мне очень нужно поговорить с Котом. Наедине.

— Ооу, ты зовёшь его Котом.

— Алья!

Она опускает руки.

— Конечно-конечно. Поняла. Уже ухожу. Никто не обвинит меня в том, что я была третьей лишней на вашем свидании.

Маринетт косится в сторону Кота Нуара, который указывает наверх, как бы говоря, что подождёт её на балконе. Мда, это совершенно точно не свидание. Это волосы со снятой головы, по которым народная мудрость призывает её не плакать.

— Но, девчуля, ты обязана рассказать мне всё после, ладно? У меня столько вопросов! В смысле, я была уверена, что ты до сих пор сохнешь по Адриану.

— Алья! — Маринетт вскакивает на ноги, её лицо горит. — Можно, _пожалуйста_, сейчас без этого?

— Точно. Ухожу. — Алья спиной вперёд отступает к люку, на её лице приклеена недвусмысленная ухмылка, и она даже складывает пальцы пистолетами. — Позвони мне! 

Маринетт стонет и закрывает лицо руками. Как только люк за Альей закрывается, она бросает взгляд в сторону компьютера, где прячется Тикки, и взлетает по лестнице, ведущей на балкон. Кот опирается на перила – само бахвальство и очарование. Маринетт замирает. Закравшееся подозрение, отдающее покалыванием в позвоночнике с того самого момента, как Адриан убежал на несуществующую фотосессию (она хорошо знает его расписание), слабеет.

Это правда, что ли, Адриан Агрест? Он ведь кажется таким... _не им_.

— Привет. — Он машет ей.

— Привет...

— В общем, я слышал, что произошло сегодня у тебя в школе. Ну, знаешь, про Лилу и, — подмигивание, — что мы с тобой встречаемся.

— Откуда?

Он моргает в непонимании.

— Откуда ты узнал? — Маринетт скрещивает руки на груди. Она не собирается упрощать ему жизнь. (Особенно в свете того, что этот глупый кот, которого она ценит как друга и напарника, вполне может оказаться любовью всей её жизни. Её сердце волнуется и трепещет от одной только мысли).

— Адриан сказал мне.

Теперь её очередь непонимающе моргать.

Он улыбается широко и уверенно, словно ему совершенно не о чем волноваться.

— Можно сказать, что он очень... близкий друг.

И снова заминка.

— Эм, что? 

— Мы близки. — Кот пожимает плечами. — Но он не очень-то стрессоустойчив. Прошу прощения за сегодня. Он запаниковал. С ним такое бывает.

— Вы... близки?

Маринетт зациклилась именно на этом. Кот Нуар и Адриан близки. Не один и тот же человек. _Близкие друзья_.

Что это вообще должно значить? 

Искра ревности загорается в ней и устраивается в низу живота подобно бугристой, уродливой глыбе. О нет, неужели _они_ встречаются?

— Насколько близки? — допытывается она, подходя ближе и хватая его за предплечья. 

Он таращится на неё.

— Эм...

— Я думала, тебе нравится Ледибаг!

— Так и есть?

— Значит, ты просто жадничаешь! Нельзя получить и то, и другое. Это нечестно по отношению к Адриану. — Хмурый взгляд. — И Ледибаг, раз уж на то пошло.

По крайней мере, так она говорит. По большей части она просто не может поверить, что парень, которого она любит, встречается с этим глупым котом. Она-то считала Кагами своей единственной соперницей, а тут её собственный напарник! Тот самый, что флиртует с ней напропалую, когда она предстаёт перед ним в образе Ледибаг. Предательство!

В его глазах читается непонимание. Затем его губы складываются в маленькую «о», и он начинает смеяться.

— Погоди, ты что, думаешь... Ты думаешь, что я...

Смех не прекращается. Он хохочет, сотрясаясь так сильно, что ему приходится опереться на неё, чтобы не упасть. Маринетт его не отталкивает, хотя и хмурится, дуется и топает ногой. (Нельзя издеваться над её чувствами).

Он выпрямляется, вытирая выступившие слёзы.

— Маринетт, я не встречаюсь с Адрианом.

— Нет?

— Определённо нет. Он, скорее, вроде как член семьи.

— Ооооо.

Что ж, теперь она чувствует себя дурой.

Он сжимает её плечо, улыбаясь с той редкой нежностью, которую он лишь иногда показывает.

— Но я уверен, что и Адриан, и Ледибаг были бы счастливы узнать, что ты беспокоишься об их чувствах.

Румянец покрывает её щёки.

— Точно.

Ей хочется заползти в нору. В очень глубокую нору. На дворе зима. А зима – это время спячки. Она могла бы впасть в спячку на несколько месяцев. Может, даже на несколько лет.

— Я хотел тебя кое о чём попросить, — произносит он.

Она моргает и поднимает на него глаза.

— Хрм?

Он закусывает губу и впервые кажется неуверенным.

— Эм, та ложь, что мы встречаемся...

— Да? 

— Могли бы мы... Была бы ты против... ещё немного подыграть? 

Её лицо лишается всяких эмоций. В бревне и то куда больше жизни.

— Что?

— Дело в том, что... В последнее время фанаты частенько проявляют ко мне, эм, нездоровый интерес. — Он потирает шею, отводя взгляд. — К сожалению, несмотря на то, как бы часто я ни говорил, что моё сердце принадлежит Ледибаг, они всё равно продолжают...

— Ох, Кот. — Она касается его руки. — Мне жаль. Я не знала. 

Он выдавливает из себя слабый смешок.

— Обратная сторона известности, верно? — Он вздыхает, и то, что он говорит далее, он произносит еле слышно и скорее для себя самого. — Наверное, так мне и надо за то, что жаловался, что девчонки всё внимание уделяют Адриану.

— Всё настолько плохо? 

— Скажем так, я бы не отказался от передышки.

Маринетт оглядывает его. Теперь, когда она думает об этом, она вспоминает, что фанаты действительно проявляют к нему всё больше внимания с тех самых пор, как он стал выше и мускулистее. Бедный котёнок. Он ужасный повеса, но по существу хороший парень. Возможно, она могла бы выручить его на какое-то время. Будет неловко, но, по крайней мере, Лила больше не сможет врать про него с три короба. Это приятный бонус.

— Хорошо, — говорит она. — Я притворюсь твоей девушкой.

— Серьёзно?

Кивок.

Он улыбается как солнышко и подхватывает её на руки. Её ноги болтаются, не доставая до земли, но она смеётся и позволяет ему обнимать её. Быть так близко к нему – просто.

— Спасибо, Маринетт! Ты лучшая!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Далее в программе: правила фиктивных отношений.


	3. Правила фиктивных отношений

Адриан в костюме Кота Нуара рассматривает фотографии, развешанные на стене её спальни. Раньше там было целое множество его модельных фоток, но теперь их почти не осталось. Она заменила их на фотографии себя в компании своих друзей. Вот, например, одна с пикника на день героев: несколько девчонок одеты в сшитые Маринетт наряды, она и Алья корчат смешные гримасы. Так много случайных моментов, и все они наполнены смехом и улыбками. Он тоже есть на некоторых фотографиях – в своём повседневном облике, разумеется, – но их совсем мало. Даже и гадать не надо почему. Отец едва выпускает его из дома куда-либо кроме школы и фехтования.

— Нам нужно установить правила, — говорит Маринетт.

— А?

— Правила. Границы. — Схватив ручку и блокнот со стола, она устраивается на тахте. — Если мы хотим преуспеть в поддержании иллюзии отношений, нам нужен чёткий список того, что мы можем делать друг с другом. 

Адриан кивает. Это, пожалуй, хорошая мысль.

Он садится рядом с ней. Она открывает блокнот, и выведенные аккуратным почерком «Правила» вскоре появляются на верху страницы. Довольно мило, что она воспринимает это так серьёзно. Но, опять же, это ведь Маринетт. Она всегда и во всём выкладывается по полной.

— Итак, — начинает она деловым тоном. — Во-первых, проявление чувств. Парочки обычно как-то проявляют свои чувства по отношению друг к другу. 

— Ничего не имею против обнимашек.

— Я тоже. — Записав это, она хмурится, постукивая кончиком ручки по подбородку. — Но будет ли одних обнимашек достаточно...

Она окидывает его испытующим взглядом – точнее, его губы. Этот взгляд действует как толчок, как нить, притягивающая его внимание к её губам. Мягкие. Её губы, слегка мерцающие от блеска, кажутся очень мягкими. Интересно, её блеск со вкусом? Фруктовый? Какой-то другой? 

Их взгляды пересекаются. Его щёки покалывает румянец. Её щёки розовеют. Они оба торопятся отвести глаза.

Как же неловко.

— Эм. — Он откашливается. — Не думаю, что нам нужно заходить слишком далеко. Давай остановимся на обнимашках, держании за руки и поцелуях в щёку? 

— Согласна.

Записав правило, они вздыхают с облегчением, так как инцидент под названием «Я видел, как ты пялишься на мои губы, и точно знаю, о чём ты думал» наконец-то может быть забыт. (Потому что, пускай он и почти поцеловал её для фильма ужасов Нино, целовать её ради поддержания иллюзии отношений – поцелуй, который будет их осознанным выбором, а не действием, предписанным сценарием, – это совсем... другое).

Они добавляют в список ещё несколько правил, включая и то, когда и как они могут связываться друг с другом. (По очевидным причинам он не может дать ей свой номер телефона). Они также договариваются, что, помимо его гражданской личности, правду могут знать только Ледибаг и Алья. (Невероятное облегчение, потому как он совсем не уверен, что смог бы врать своей напарнице, особенно насчёт этого).

— Значит, договорились? — спрашивает Маринетт.

Он кивает и не может сдержать улыбку, когда она заставляет его подписать страницу, словно это настоящий документ. Теперь они официально фиктивно встречаются.

Она вдавливает кончик ручки в бумагу.

— Хорошо. Далее...

— Прозвища.

Она морщит нос.

— Прозвища? 

— Нельзя обойтись без прозвищ, Маринетт.

Вздохнув, она бормочет нечто, подозрительно похожее на «Ну, разумеется, куда же без этого». Он делает вид, что ничего не слышал.

— Я буду звать тебя принцессой, — говорит он.

Она снова едва заметно морщит нос.

— Принцессой?

— Либо принцессой, либо булочкой.

Она окидывает его самым невпечатленным взглядом.

— И это всё, на что ты способен? 

Он ухмыляется.

— Выбирай.

Она посылает ему ещё один тот самый _взгляд_, так что ему приходится закусить щёку, чтобы не рассмеяться. Похоже, что Маринетт, совсем как Ледибаг, не любит прозвища. (Что, конечно же, означает, что он будет звать её одним из них при каждой удобной возможности).

— Ладно, — соглашается она, выпрямляясь. — Можешь звать меня принцессой, но я буду звать тебя медвежонком.

— Медве... жонком?

— Именно так. _Медвежонком_.

Лёгкий изгиб губ и едва заметный блеск глаз подсказывают ему, что, по её мнению, она выиграла Битву Прозвищ. Этот «медвежонок», она выбрала его специально. Наиболее логичным было бы задействовать кошачью тематику: например, «кис-кис», «котик» или хоть «котёнок», если ей так хочется. Он – парень в костюме кота. Это было бы _очевидно_. Но нет. Она выбрала _медвежонка_, потому что ей откуда-то известно, что эта нелогичность и упущенная возможность каламбура будет резать ему слух каждый раз, когда он будет это слышать.

О, Маринетт хороша. Куда лучше, чем он предполагал. Но она просто не представляет, с кем связалась.

Он наклоняется ближе – до тех пор, пока их носы почти не соприкасаются.

— Отчего же, принцесса, мне кажется, это замурчательно.

Её глаз подёргивается, но она не моргает. Они не отводят взгляда, как два зашедших в тупик дуэлянта – смотрят, и смотрят, и смотрят. Он выгибает бровь. Она поджимает губы.

— Я так рада, что тебе понравилось, медвежонок. — Она умудряется произнести это со впечатляющей долей нежности в голосе.

Он смеётся, не в силах больше сдерживаться. 

— Ладно, мир. Давай оставим прозвища для публики.

— Согласна.

Пометка добавлена, и они переходят к следующему важному вопросу: как они начали встречаться.

Он закидывает руку ей на плечи.

— Разумеется, я сразил тебя наповал своей неотразимостью и галантностью.

Выскользнув из-под его руки, она прижимает кончик ручки ему ко лбу, отталкивая его подальше.

— Не думаю. Я не такая поверхностная.

Эта реакция настолько в стиле Ледибаг, что он по привычке снова подаётся вперёд с озорной ухмылкой.

— Неужели? Ты хочешь сказать, что тебя всё это ни капельки не мяульщает? — Он широким жестом указывает на всего себя.

Она оглядывает его с ног до головы.

— Неа.

— Мяуч.

Она улыбается против воли.

— Новое правило. Никаких кошачьих каламбуров, когда ты со мной.

— Это всё равно что запретить мне дышать.

— Уверена, что ты переживёшь.

Адриан в восторге. У него даже немного болят щёки от того, как много он улыбается. Он даже не представлял, что Маринетт может быть такой. Да, она его дорогой друг, и ему всегда казалось очень милым, как она заикается и смущается, но теперь он как будто бы увидел совершенно другую её сторону. 

— Так и как же мы влюбились? — спрашивает он.

— Хрмм. Можем сказать, что мы познакомились, когда я стала жертвой Злолюстратора. Это правда, так что будет легко запомнить. А потом, — она пожимает плечами, — наши пути пересеклись ещё несколько раз, мы познакомились поближе и решили начать встречаться.

Он потёр подбородок.

— Просто и относительно правдиво. Мне нравится.

— Хорошо. Значит, нам остались только все остальные подробности. Нам обоим известно, что люди обязательно будут задавать кучу вопросов, и последнее, что нам нужно, – это отвечать на них по-разному.

Его улыбка смягчается.

— Ты и правда продумываешь всё, не так ли?

— Ты попросил меня помочь, Кот. Я хочу, чтобы у нас всё получилось.

В его груди разливается тепло. В её взгляде нет никакого притворства. Только честность и искренность. Она в самом деле его повседневная Ледибаг.

Позже, собираясь уходить, он останавливается, проходя мимо стены с фотографиями.

— А, и ещё кое-что, — произносит он.

— Что? — недоумевающе хмурится она.

На его лице возникает широченная улыбка. 

В следующее мгновение он стоит рядом с ней, обернув одну руку вокруг её талии и прижавшись щекой к её щеке, и они оба улыбаются в камеру её полароида. Совместное фото знаменует их первый день в качестве псевдопарочки. Она вешает фотографию на стену рядом со снимками друзей, среди счастливых воспоминаний.

Он уходит, но улыбка ещё долго не сходит с его лица.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Далее в программе: Алья наконец получает своё драгоценное интервью.


	4. Огласка

— Мне с самого начала показалось странным, что ты ни с того ни с сего стала встречаться с Котом Нуаром, — произносит Алья по телефону. — Теперь всё ясно.

Маринетт плюхается на кровать, прижимая трубку к уху.

— Да уж, теперь я фиктивная подружка Кота Нуара.

— Могло быть и хуже. По крайней мере, он красавчик.

— Алья!

— Что? Правда же.

— У тебя есть парень.

— Это как разглядывание витрин. То, что я ничего не покупаю, не значит, что я не могу по достоинству оценить предложенные товары. 

— Нетушки, — стонет Маринетт. — Ни слова больше. Давай сменим тему, пожалуйста. 

Смешок.

— Ну и ну, Маринетт, что же ты так смутилась? Неужели тебе действительно…

— Фу, нет. Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, и мой ответ – нет. Кот Нуар мне не нравится.

— Увееерена? 

— Да! Кот… Он как…

— Как кто?

В её голове всплывает образ Кота, дарящего ей красную розу и наклоняющегося, чтобы поцеловать её в щёку. Маринетт краснеет. Ну, допустим, иногда он бывает обаятельным, но он всё равно просто друг. Очень хороший друг.

— Послушай, я просто ему помогаю, — продолжает настаивать она. — Всё не так, как ты думаешь. 

— Ага.

— Это правда!

— Ладно-ладно. Поверю на слово. Ты всё равно пускаешь слюни по Адриану.

Маринетт краснеет ещё сильнее.

— Я не пускаю слюни.

— Пускаешь, девчуля. Ещё как. Типа, настолько, что надо бы вытереть подбородок салфеткой. Меня поражает, как это он ещё не заметил. Этот мальчишка слеп с большой буквы «С». 

Вздох.

— Думаю, тут больше виновато моё невезение. Каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь признаться ему в своих чувствах, что-то обязательно идёт не так. Иногда мне кажется, что, может быть, таким образом вселенная пытается сказать мне, что нам не суждено быть вместе. Может, мы всегда будем просто друзьями… 

— Должна признать, тебе действительно ужасно с ним не везёт.

— Знаю, а теперь, даже если он каким-то чудом захочет со мной встречаться, я не смогу на это согласиться, потому что притворяюсь девушкой Кота Нуара. 

— По крайней мере, он в курсе. В смысле, ведь это он сказал всем, что ты встречаешься с Котом Нуаром. 

— Но разве это только не подтверждает, что я не нравлюсь ему как девушка? Он ведь практически толкнул меня в объятия своего друга. 

Молчание.

— Алья? 

— Прости, девчуля. Я не знаю, чем это контраргументировать. 

Маринетт стонет, закидывая руку на глаза.

— Я так и знала. Мне не на что надеяться. Адриан всегда будет видеть во мне только друга. 

— Не стоит отчаиваться. Я никогда бы не подумала, что мне может понравиться Нино, но теперь мы встречаемся. Может, Лютику нужно чуть больше времени, а может, нам стоит попросить Ледибаг запереть вас двоих в уединённом помещении на пару часов.

— Сомневаюсь, что это поможет. Скорее всего, кто-нибудь освободит нас через минуту.

Алья смеётся.

— Ладно, девчуля, ты загонишь себя в тоску, если продолжишь в том же духе. Давай вернёмся к тебе и Коту Нуару. Вы объявите о своих отношениях через Ледиблог, так ведь? 

— Разумеется. — Переложив трубку к другому уху, Маринетт переворачивается на бок и проводит пальцами по длинной подушке в форме кота. — Мы уже договорились, что дадим тебе интервью. Ведь наша главная цель – отвадить от него наиболее пылких фанатов. 

— Шикарно. Эта новость станет сенсацией. 

— Да… 

Секундное молчание.

— Эй, ты уверена, что готова пойти на это? 

Маринетт хмурит брови.

— В смысле? 

— Кот Нуар сейчас на пике популярности. Скорее всего, будет куча расстроенных фанатов, которые станут выплёскивать своё раздражение и ревность в твой адрес. 

— Нестрашно. Я справлюсь.

— Если ты настаиваешь. Но если станет худо, ты же знаешь, я всегда рядом и готова помочь. 

Губы Маринетт растягиваются в улыбке.

— Спасибо, Алья. 

— Не за что. О, и Маринетт? 

— Да? 

— Прости, что не поверила тебе насчёт Лилы. Похоже, ты была права. Раз она наврала про Кота Нуара, то, скорее всего, врала и про всё остальное. 

— Ничего страшного, — отвечает Маринетт, качая головой. — Стоит признать, Лила врёт довольно убедительно. Поначалу она обдурила даже меня.

— Но ты всё равно смогла разглядеть её насквозь. Ты пыталась предупредить меня, но я не послушала. Мне очень жаль.

— Меня расстроило, что ты не поверила мне, — признаётся Маринетт, — но я это пережила. Я только надеюсь, что эта история с Котом Нуаром заставит всех думать дважды, прежде чем верить всему, что она говорит. 

— Уверена, что так и будет. В любом случае, она помалкивает с тех пор, как её уличили во лжи. Может, она наконец-то усвоила урок.

— Сомневаюсь, но ради её же блага надеюсь, что так и есть. 

Маринетт никогда не могла понять только одного. Почему Лила всегда врёт? Чего она надеется этим добиться? Она что, не понимает, что все всё равно рано или поздно узнают правду? 

— Так вот, — начинает Алья, — насчёт вашего с Котом Нуаром интервью. Я предлагаю… 

Маринетт улыбается, слушая, как Алья тараторит, перечисляя возможные вопросы, и размышляет, стоит ли проводить интервью в прямом эфире или нет. Приятно, что её лучшая подруга с ней заодно.

***

На следующий день все трое встречаются на балконе Маринетт для съёмок интервью. И Кот, и Маринетт одобряют список вопросов, написанный Альей. Ещё один плюс того, что она в курсе, – никаких неожиданностей.

— Готовы? — спрашивает Алья, занеся палец над кнопкой для начала трансляции. 

Маринетт и Кот сидят на одном кресле. Его рука обвивает её талию, теплом своего тела он согревает её бок. Их взгляды пересекаются.

— Ну, принцесса? — шепчет он, выгибая бровь.

Она подвигается ближе.

— Всегда готова, медвежонок. 

Он смеётся и с улыбкой поворачивается к Алье.

— Мы готовы.

Интервью начинается. Отвечать на вопросы легко, так как они отрепетировали всё заранее. Он не может удержаться от того, чтобы вставить парочку классических нагловатых ремарок, но она подыгрывает ему и тоже в свою очередь дразнит, чувствуя себя раскрепощённой от осознания того, что сейчас она не Ледибаг и им обоим известно, что это всё не по-настоящему. Он её напарник, один из лучших друзей. И всё равно, когда он приподнимает её лицо за подбородок и смотрит на неё своими зелёными-презелёными глазами, заявляя, что она для него – единственная и он хочет, чтобы весь Париж знал об этом, она не может побороть заливающий её щёки румянец. 

Уголки губ Кота приподнимаются, и он проводит когтём по её разгорячённой щеке. Её сердце стучит. В сценарии такого не было.

— Ну, вот и всё, — говорит Алья. — Кот Нуар больше не одинок… 

Он убирает руку от её лица. Они оба поворачиваются к камере, и Алья завершает трансляцию. Сердце Маринетт колотится в груди, и она не может игнорировать то, как его нога прижимается к её ноге, а рука всё ещё обвивает талию. Что, как минимум, глупо. Это же просто Кот. Что самое главное: это всё не по-настоящему. 

— Что ж, думаю, получилось неплохо, — заключает Алья, убирая телефон в карман. — Вы были весьма убедительны.

Маринетт встаёт и поправляет жакет.

— Разумеется. Мы и устроили всё это для того, чтобы казалось, будто всё по-настоящему.

— По-моему, у вас получилось. Если бы я не знала, то поверила бы, что вы встречаетесь. 

Вальяжно поднявшись с места, Кот потягивается, как, в общем-то, кот на солнышке. 

— Это всё потому, что Маринетт – замечательная актриса.

— Да и ты сам не промах, — отвечает она, толкая его под рёбра. 

Он улыбается. К сожалению, оказывается, что он не может остаться и поболтать, так что он благодарит Алью за помощь, целует Маринетт руку и уходит. Маринетт наблюдает за тем, как его силуэт уменьшается по мере того, как он перескакивает с крыши на крышу, с ласковым выражением на лице.

— Девчуля, ты попала.

— А? 

Алья поднимает брови.

— Не прикидывайся. Между вами точно что-то есть.

— Что? — вспыхивает Маринетт. — Ничего между нами нет.

— Ага, конечно.

— Правда! 

— Это ты так говоришь, но, по-моему, у Адриана появился соперник. И, честно говоря, думаю, я на стороне кошака. 

Маринетт лишь стонет.


	5. Как поступают друзья

В школе все только и делают, что обсуждают отношения Маринетт и Кота Нуара. Люди роятся вокруг неё, как пчёлы, следуя за ней от кабинета до кабинета, ни на минуту не оставляя её в покое. Но Адриан всегда готов вступиться и разогнать толпу, с фирменной модельной улыбкой на лице напомнив им, что урок скоро начнётся, или попросту попросив их дать Маринетт передышку.

— Спасибо, — благодарит она, закидывая сумку на плечо.

Подстроив свой шаг под её, он наклоняется ближе.

— Это меньшее, что я могу для тебя сделать, после того как втянул тебя во всё это, — шепчет он ей на ухо. — Особенно учитывая, какой сенсацией это обернулось.

Румянец покрывает её щёки, и она теребит один из своих хвостиков.

— О, д-да что ты, всё в порядке. Я ведь маса согласилась... ой, т-то есть, сама согласилась встречаться с ним. Ты же меня не заставлял.

Он наклоняет голову, замечая её яркий румянец и бегающий взгляд.

— С тобой всё хорошо?

— Что?

Она выглядит такой испуганной и напряжённой, её огромные синие глаза глядят на него, напоминая ошарашенного кролика. Трудно поверить, что это та самая девчонка, которая бойко звала его медвежонком.

Его губы растягиваются в удручённой улыбке. Он понятия не имеет, что он такого сделал, чтобы так взволновать её, но ему хочется, чтобы она успокоилась, поэтому он улыбается шире и подбадривающе сжимает её плечо.

— Ничего. Просто... Я всегда рядом.

Она хмурит лоб.

— А?

— Я знаю, каково это: постоянно быть в центре внимания. Так что, если расспросы и постоянно окружающая толпа тебя достанут, дай мне знать. — Он смотрит на неё тепло и с толикой озорства. — Я спасу тебя от них. Обещаю.

Её лицо становится ещё на пару оттенков краснее, а на губах появляется блаженная улыбка.

— Ты потрясающий. — Она снова превращается в ошарашенного кролика. — В-в смысле, звучит потрясающе. Спасибо.

Только вот по её голосу и лицу кажется, что она хочет умереть. Он закусывает щёку, чтобы не засмеяться. Это, вероятно, расстроит её ещё сильнее.

— Для чего ещё нужны друзья? — говорит он, вновь сжимая её плечо.

— Точно. — Она вся как бы опадает, и блеск меркнет в её глазах. — Друзья...

Адриан хмурится. Сегодня он явно не может найти к ней верный подход.

***

Акума нападает во время последнего урока. И это снова мистер Голубь.

— Слышала, у тебя появилась девушка, — говорит Ледибаг, когда всё возвращается на свои места и они остаются на крыше вдвоём. — Мисс Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн.

К стыду Адриана, его щёки заливает румянец. Он понятия не имеет, отчего он краснеет.

— Она... Она не совсем моя девушка.

Он объясняет ситуацию. Ледибаг сочувствует ему и спрашивает, почему он никогда не рассказывал ей про безумных фанатов.

Он сидит на краю крыши, помахивая хвостом. 

— Мне... было неудобно, полагаю.

— Почему?

Пожав плечами, он притягивает колени к груди. 

— Могло показаться, будто я хвастаюсь.

Она тихонько хихикает.

— Погоди, тебя беспокоило, что я подумаю, что ты хвастаешься? Тебя, Кота Нуара?

Хихиканье перерастает в булькающий смех, и, хотя обычно он тает, когда она смеётся, сейчас он посылает ей раздражённый взгляд.

— Так ведь и поступают супергерои! Они хвастаются, и шутят, и... да хватит уже смеяться, Ледибаг!

— Хорошо-хорошо. — Она поднимает руки в примирительном жесте и садится рядом с ним. — Прости. Не стоило смеяться.

Его хвост раскачивается быстрее, и он дуется, глядя на небо и крыши.

— Котёнок.

Всё ещё дуется.

— Прости меня, котёнок. Я тебя слушаю. Я больше не буду смеяться.

— Забудь. Ясно же, что для тебя это просто шутка.

Она касается его руки.

— Неправда. Честно, это не так. Если бы я знала, что фанаты настолько тебе досаждают, я... Я бы помогла.

Его глаза округляются. На мгновение он представляет, что было бы, если бы в классе он назвал её имя.

_«Потому что Кот Нуар встречается с Ледибаг»._

Это они бы тогда сейчас притворялись, что встречаются? Он мог бы обнимать свою леди, целовать её в щёку, говорить ей, что она для него – весь мир, и... она бы отвечала ему тем же? 

Эта мысль, на удивление, не доставляет ему удовольствия. Не по-настоящему. Ощущение больше похоже на укол в груди. Он любит Ледибаг, но не хочет, чтобы она говорила ему то же в ответ, если это неправда. Ему не хочется, чтобы она обнимала или целовала его против воли, потому что чувствует себя обязанной.

Кроме того, ему весело с Маринетт. Между ними нет никаких запутанных чувств, отверженной любви, и ему нравится проводить с ней время. Нравится видеть её другие стороны. (Потому что её саркастичную сторону ему доводилось видеть только урывками). Он непроизвольно улыбается, когда вспоминает их контракт о фиктивных отношениях и блеск её глаз, когда она сообщила ему, какое прозвище для него выбрала.

— Котёнок?

Он моргает и переводит взгляд на Ледибаг. Его кольцо пищит.

— Похоже, мне пора, — произносит он, вставая.

Она тоже поднимается.

— Не волнуйся, миледи. Мне помогает Маринетт, и я не позволю этим проблемам мешать нашему делу. — Он слегка хмурится. — Меня беспокоит только одно...

— Что?

— Бражник. Что если он решит напасть на неё?

Ледибаг бьёт себя ладонью по лбу.

— Дура. Я и не подумала об этом.

Он моргает. Такой реакции он не ожидал. 

Она ловит на себе его взгляд и тотчас же опускает руку.

— Ну, знаешь, после того, что случилось с семьёй Хлои, тебе, вероятно, следовало бы быть осторожнее. Мы не просто так никому не раскрываем свои личности.

— Знаю, знаю. Если бы мне пришло это в голову раньше, я бы не стал просить её о помощи.

Выражение лица Ледибаг смягчается.

— Ну, она кажется девчонка не промах, и я уверена, что мы с тобой сможем защитить её. К тому же, уже слишком поздно идти на попятный. Видео-то в сети.

— Да уж. — Он потирает шею. — Полагаю, что ты права.

Очередной бип, и на этот раз кольцу аккомпанируют серёжки.

— Мне пора идти, — говорит он, доставая свой шест. — До встречи, миледи.

Он не подмигивает ей, не целует руку. Это кажется ему неправильным, даже несмотря на то, что его отношения с Маринетт фиктивны.

— Котёнок?

Он оборачивается.

— Я... Я просто хотела сказать, что ты можешь делиться со мной чем угодно. Я знаю, что мы напарники, но, помимо этого, ещё и друзья.

Он улыбается, шутливо отдаёт ей честь и соскакивает с крыши.


	6. Вечерний визит

— Зачем ты пришёл? — спрашивает Маринетт, обхватывая себя руками в попытке согреться, содрогаясь от ледяного ветра. — На улице морозильник. 

Кот Нуар улыбается, убирая сложенный шест в держатель на поясе. 

— Хотел проверить, как ты. Удостовериться, что всё в порядке.

— Мог бы написать.

Он наклоняется, подстраиваясь под её рост.

— Да, но тогда мы бы не увиделись.

Её щёки горят, но она закатывает глаза и толкает его в сторону лестницы. 

— Ладно, но только тебе придётся зайти внутрь. Здесь слишком холодно. 

На полу в её комнате валяются скомканные бумажки – участь, постигшая отвергнутые эскизы. Она спешит подобрать их, извиняясь за беспорядок. Он наклоняется помочь и заглядывает в один из них.

— Красивое платье, — замечает он.

Она вырывает эскиз у него из рук.

— Нет. Оно ужасное. 

— Не удаётся создать идеальный силуэт? — интересуется он участливо.

— Да. Я… — Она моргает. Погодите-ка, откуда Кот Нуар знает, что она проектирует одежду? Они никогда об этом не говорили. 

— Я уверен, что, что бы ты ни сшила, получится великолепно, — продолжает он, не обращая внимания на её всё растущее смятение. — Ты очень талантлива. 

— Откуда? 

Теперь его черёд недоумевающе моргать. 

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я шью одежду? 

— О. — Он потирает шею и отводит взгляд. — Ну, эм, ты же придумала обложку для альбома Джаггеда Стоуна, и, эм, Адриан тоже мне кое-что рассказывал. 

— Адриан? 

— Да. 

Её сердце трепещет.

— Адриан говорит обо мне? 

— Разумеется. — Кот Нуар подмигивает ей. — Он один из твоих главных фанатов. Хочу сказать, что шляпа, которую ты сделала для шоу _Габриэля_, была просто класс. 

Она готова растечься в бесформенную лужицу. Адриан говорит о ней. Более того – отзывается с восхищением. 

— Эм, Маринетт? — Когтистая рука машет у неё перед лицом.

Она трясёт головой. Точно. Надо взять себя в руки. Им ещё нужно обсудить куда более важные вещи. 

— Могу я тебя кое о чём спросить? — уточняет она, выбрасывая скомканные эскизы в мусорную корзину.

— Конечно.

— Знает ли… Адриан, кто ты на самом деле? 

Широко улыбаясь, он наклоняется к ней, так что их носы почти соприкасаются. 

— А что? Любопытно, кто я под маской? 

Она отталкивает его пальцем в лоб.

— Нет.

— Мяуч. — Он хватается за сердце. — Принцесса жестока сегодня, и это после того, как я проделал весь этот путь по такому холоду…

Её губы подёргиваются.

— Серьёзно, Кот Нуар. Адриан знает или нет? 

Он перестаёт паясничать и слегка хмурится.

— А что? 

— Просто… я волнуюсь, наверное. Он мой друг, и разве не был бы он в опасности, если бы знал твою настоящую личность? Бражник мог бы напасть на него. 

Он вновь искренне улыбается, положив руку ей на плечо.

— Знаешь, ему очень повезло, что у него есть такой друг, как ты, Маринетт. Но тебе не стоит беспокоиться. Я не настолько глуп, чтобы проболтаться. — Убрав руку с её плеча, он тоскливо продолжает: — Я бы не хотел подвести Ледибаг. 

— Ледибаг? 

— Она не хочет, чтобы мы раскрывали, кто мы на самом деле. Ни друг другу, ни кому бы то ни было. Я знаю, почему это необходимо, но…

— Но что? 

Он качает головой, и улыбка на его лице странная, почти что самоуничижительная. 

— Ничего. И вообще, я пришёл сюда не для того, чтобы говорить о Ледибаг. Как у _тебя_ дела? 

Она усаживается рядом с ним на тахте, и они болтают: о повышенном внимании (как положительном, так и отрицательном), направленном на неё после выхода интервью; о простых, повседневных вещах вроде её дизайнерских проектов и учёбы. Разговаривать с ним – просто. Более того, оказывается, что он отлично разбирается в физике и готов помочь ей с домашкой. 

Они перемещаются на пол, обложившись учебниками. Он вращает ручку, пока она просматривает задание в поисках вопросов, которые ей особенно непонятны. 

— Ты правда не обязан оставаться и заниматься этим, — из вежливости замечает она. (Физика – не самая сильная её сторона, и она знает, что в одиночку будет разбираться с этим заданием не один час).

— Всё нормально. — Он улыбается, толкая её плечом. — К тому же, мне нравится проводить время с тобой.

— Но как же твоя семья? Разве они не станут беспокоиться, если тебя не будет слишком долго? 

Его лицо становится непроницаемым. Словно упала завеса, погасившая свет в его глазах. 

— Кот? 

Его губы изгибаются в подобии улыбки.

— Всё будет в порядке, Маринетт. Поверь мне.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Далее в программе: наиболее ревностные фанаты высказывают своё экспертное мнение. Адриан не доволен.


	7. Рыцарь в кошачьих доспехах

Адриан открывает страничку Ледиблога и проматывает ниже, ниже, ниже. Он таращится и едва не выплёвывает воду. В комментариях к интервью сплошной негатив и нелицеприятные отзывы, направленные исключительно на Маринетт.

_котёнокнуар84: Кем себя возомнила эта Маринетт?_

_девч0нкакота: Она даже не такая уж и симпатичная. Кот Нуар мог бы найти подружку получше._

_ублондиновполучаетсялучше: это та девчонка, что ходила на свидание с адрианом агрестом! ну и шлюха. ясно же, что ей просто хочется встречаться со знаменитостью._

_лединуарна8сегда: Единственная достойная Кота Нуара – это Ледибаг! Это ничтожество должно убраться с дороги!_

Адриан прищуривается, чересчур резко опуская чашку на стол. Чем больше он читает, тем злее становятся комментарии.

— С тобой всё хорошо, малец? — спрашивает Плагг.

— Да, всё отлично. Нужно только написать парочку комментариев.

***

Позже он обнаруживает Маринетт на скамейке в парке, закутанную в пальто и розовый шарф. Альбом лежит рядом, но она смотрит в телефон, и ее плечи поникли. Блин. Должно быть, она прочитала комментарии, как он и опасался. Что ж, пришло время поднимать ей настроение.

Спрыгнув с крыши здания на землю, Адриан убирает шест в держатель и подходит к ней.

— Привет, Маринетт.

Она вскрикивает, и телефон вылетает у неё из рук. Он с лёгкостью подхватывает его – спасибо обострённым рефлексам. 

— Осторожнее. — Он, улыбаясь, возвращает ей телефон.

— Кот. Ты меня напугал.

— Не нарочно. — Он прикладывает ладонь к груди. — Клянусь честью кота.

Уголки её губ приподнимаются, и она двигается, освобождая для него место на скамейке. Стоит холодный день, и небо серое, как асфальт, но на карусели всё равно катаются дети, а пара человек выгуливает собак. Адриан изо всех сил старается не ёжиться. Теперь, когда он сидит на месте, кажется, будто ледяная влажность просачивается через костюм. Однако он пришёл сюда не просто так и не позволит какому-то холоду ему помешать.

— Ты читала Ледиблог? — спрашивает он.

Она стонет, закрывая лицо руками. Он не может разобрать, что она там бубнит.

— Эй. — Поглаживая её по спине, он наклоняется, сближая их лица. — Я знаю, что неприятно, когда про тебя говорят гадости, но это всё неправда. Ты же это знаешь, верно? Они просто завидуют и совсем тебя не знают. Старайся прислушиваться к положительным комментариям, например, СэруЛапколоту. Он точно знает, что говорит.

Она окидывает его взглядом через раздвинутые пальцы.

— Я так и знала.

— А?

— Ты – СэрЛапколот.

— Что? — замирает он. — Нет, я...

Она убирает руки от лица и выразительно на него смотрит.

— Было так уж очевидно? — спрашивает он, почёсывая щёку.

— Очевидно и неловко.

— Неловко? 

— Вы что, слепые? — зачитывает она один из оставленных им комментариев, открыв Ледиблог на телефоне. — Маринетт – просто красавица. Только посмотрите на неё. Эта улыбка, эти яркие, голубые глаза, эти милые веснушки. К тому же, она одна из добрейших девушек Парижа. Это только логично, что Кот Нуар захотел с ней встречаться. Любой был бы счастлив назвать такую удивительную девушку своей.

Он наклоняет голову.

— И что? 

— В смысле «и что»? Ты явно перестарался. 

— Но ты и правда очень красивая. 

Её лицо становится багряным.

— Ч-что?

— Я серьёзно. Ты очень красивая, и ты ко всем добра, и...

Она зажимает ему рот ладонью.

— Ладно-ладно, прекрати.

Его губы растягиваются в улыбке. Она мило смущается. 

— Слушай, тебе не нужно так сильно меня защищать, — говорит она, убирая руку от его лица. 

— Конечно нужно. Это я виноват, что к тебе так относятся. 

— Я знала, на что иду, когда согласилась быть твоей девушкой. Я могу справиться с этим. 

— Может и так, но я всё равно не могу сидеть сложа руки, когда о тебе пишут гадости. И не собираюсь.

— Кот...

Он улыбается, беря обе её руки в свои.

— Каждой принцессе нужен свой рыцарь. Позволь мне сейчас быть твоим. 

Она краснеет ещё сильнее.

— Ты так же невыносим, как и Алья. Она всё утро ругалась и удаляла комментарии.

— Это потому что ей не всё равно. — Он слегка сжимает её ладони. — Как и мне. 

Она поднимает взгляд. Он подмигивает ей, вызывая новый прилив румянца. 

— Ладно, хорошо, — вздыхает она. — Только сбавь обороты. Мне неловко от того, что ты пишешь обо мне такое. 

— Я всего лишь говорю правду.

— Кот! 

Он смеётся, поднимая руки в примирительном жесте.

— Ладно-ладно. Я постараюсь сбавить обороты, _хоть_ я и всего лишь говорю правду.

Она не отводит от него взгляда, и, хотя её губы поджаты, её глаза как испещрённые солнцем колокольчики – в них нежность и теплота. Без слов понятно, что она растрогана.

— Так-то лучше, — говорит он, закидывая руку ей на плечи. — А теперь... О, да ты тёплая. — Он прижимается к ней поближе, обхватывая её обеими руками. — И всё это время ты скрывала это от меня, Маринетт. 

— Ты не говорил, что замёрз. 

— Мне холодно, и сейчас я использую свои права псевдопарня, чтобы обниматься с тобой, отнимая всё твоё тепло. 

Посмеиваясь, она высвобождает руки из объятий, но только для того, чтобы развязать шарф и обмотать его вокруг них обоих. 

— Так лучше?

— Намного лучше, — широко улыбается он. — Спасибо, что поделилась. 

Раздаётся свист. Они оборачиваются и видят Алью и Нино, стоящих неподалёку и улыбающихся им. Алья, разумеется, фотографирует. Маринетт смущается и утыкается Адриану в грудь, прячась от Альи, со стоном умоляя ту перестать. 

— Ни за что, девчуля. Этот кадр бесценен. 

— Хорошо выглядишь, Маринетт! — кричит Нино. 

Та лишь снова стонет и ещё сильнее прижимается к Адриану. 

— Пойдём отсюда, — просит она. 

Адриан смеётся, вновь заматывает шарф вокруг её шеи, а затем подхватывает её на руки.

— Желание принцессы – закон. 

Они удаляются, оставляя парк далеко позади.


	8. Поддержка

Маринетт вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда слышит знакомый стук в ведущий на балкон люк. За окном льёт дождь. Разумеется, это не Кот. Она идёт проверить (на всякий случай), но это в самом деле он – стоит на балконе, хвост и уши поникли, волосы прилипают к лицу.

— Кот! Что ты здесь... Ты насквозь промок!

— Прости, — бормочет он. — Я... Я не... Я просто...

— Расскажешь внутри.

Она тянет его за руку, и он, не сопротивляясь, позволяет ей завести его в спальню. С него ручьями стекает вода, но он этого, кажется, даже не замечает. Он будто бы не здесь – ровно до тех пор, пока она не сжимает его ладонь.

— Кот.

Он встречается с ней взглядом. Сознание пробивается сквозь пелену безразличия, и он опускает глаза, замечая растекающуюся под ним лужу. 

— Ой, прости меня, пожалуйста, Маринетт.

— Ничего страшного. Подожди минутку, ладно? Я принесу полотенце.

Он стоит ровно на том же месте около кровати, когда она возвращается, и выглядит потрёпанным и до странного уязвимым. Внутри неё просыпается желание защитить его. Возможно, именно поэтому она наклоняет его поближе, притягивая к себе за плечи, чтобы высушить ему волосы полотенцем. Он податлив словно воск. Они оба молчат, продолжая стоять рядом. Крошечные капли стекают с его костюма. Он наклоняет голову и смотрит на неё своими зелёными-презелёными глазами.

— Что? — спрашивает она, ощущая, что её щёки заливает лёгкий румянец.

— Ты очень добра, ты в курсе?

Она краснеет ещё сильнее и сосредотачивается на сушке волос. 

— Ты что, думал, что я прогоню тебя? Что ты вообще делал на улице в такую погоду? 

— Я... поругался с отцом.

Она замирает.

— О.

— Сейчас это кажется ужасно глупым. Даже не знаю, почему я так разозлился, ведь я же знаю, как с ним это всегда бывает.

— Вы часто ссоритесь?

Он неловко пожимает плечами. 

— Сложно часто ругаться с тем, кого едва видишь. 

— О, Кот. — Бросив полотенце на пол, она притягивает его к себе. — Мне так жаль.

— Эй, ты промокнешь.

Она обнимает его ещё крепче.

— Неважно.

Проходит мгновение, и он наконец решается отдаться объятию, ухватившись за неё, как за спасательный круг. Без лишних слов ясно, что это именно то, что ему нужно: простое человеческое прикосновение, чтобы кто-то его обнял. Намокшая пижама холодит кожу. Он утыкается ей в волосы, вжимая пальцы в поясницу. 

И начинает урчать.

Он отстраняется, прерывая мурчание, и румянец заливает его лицо, выглядывая из-под маски.

— Эм... Я это случайно.

— Ты и правда как кот, — улыбается она.

Он краснеет ещё сильнее и закусывает губу.

— Не надо стесняться. По-моему, это мило. 

Поднявшись на цыпочки, она почёсывает его за кожаным ухом. Ясное дело, он начинает урчать снова.

— Э-эй, — противится он, закрывая уши руками, чтобы ей было до них не добраться. 

— Прости. Мне просто было любопытно. 

Он снова кусает губу – милый знак смущения. 

— Я всё ещё парень, знаешь ли. Нельзя просто гладить меня, как домашнего любимца. 

— Ты прав. Прости. 

Выражение его лица смягчается, и он пожимает плечами, убирая руки от ушей. 

— Хотя, должен признать, это было приятно.

— Серьёзно? 

— Да. Вообще-то, очень расслабляет. 

— В таком случае... Хочешь, я ещё так поделаю? 

Он ёрзает, краснеет, переминается с ноги на ногу, но всё-таки утвердительно кивает. Она подавляет улыбку и усаживается на кровать, чтобы он мог положить голову ей на колени. Теперь ей удобно перебирать его волосы и теребить мягкие кошачьи уши. Тихое и размеренное мурчание раскатами аккомпанирует звуку дождя.

Он больше не говорит об отце, и, возможно, это к лучшему. Чем меньше она знает об его личной жизни, тем менее вероятно, что она догадается, кто он на самом деле. Но, несмотря на это, она всё равно намерена поддерживать его, как только может. Это меньшее, что она может сделать для друга.

— Спасибо, Маринетт, — говорит он, когда уже собирается уходить. — Я не планировал приходить, но рад, что поступил именно так.

— Всегда пожалуйста, Кот.

Она обнимает его на прощание. Его ответное объятие недолгое, но охотное. Ласково улыбнувшись, он исчезает через балконный люк.


	9. Игра в доктора

— Ты ведь идёшь ко мне после школы, так? — спрашивает Нино.

Адриан открывает шкафчик и достаёт нужные учебники

— Прости, Нино. Оте...

— Да ладно, опять? 

Плечи Адриана никнут. 

— По... его мнению, в последнее время я слишком много отвлекаюсь. 

— Отвлекаешься на что? Он едва ли разрешает тебе заниматься чем-то, кроме того, что стоит у тебя в расписании, которое он же тебе и составляет. 

Адриан не отводит взгляда от содержимого шкафчика. Он не раз уже спрашивал себя, почему отец постоянно лишает его возможности общаться с друзьями. Оценки остались на прежнем уровне. Фортепиано, фехтование, фотосессии, занятия языком – всё прекрасно. Причина совершенно не ясна. Такое отношение кажется несправедливым. 

Он ведь так сильно старается. 

— Может, он отпустит меня на следующей неделе, — говорит он с натянутой улыбкой. 

Нино такой ответ не удовлетворяет. Он выдаёт длинную-предлинную тираду и предлагает Адриану ослушаться и хотя бы раз в жизни повеселиться. 

— Не могу, — вздыхает Адриан.

— Ну конечно можешь. Бунт против старших – неотъемлемая часть подростковой жизни. Твой папаша, конечно, взбесится, но что он сделает? Запретит тебе тусоваться с нами? Чувак, он уже и так давно тебе это не разрешает. 

— Я не об этом переживаю. 

— А о чём тогда? 

Адриан закрывает шкафчик.

— Он может запретить мне ходить в школу. 

— Он может так поступить? — таращится Нино. 

— Уже грозился.

Раздаётся громкий лязг. Обернувшись, мальчики видят Маринетт. Она морщится и потирает лоб. 

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Адриан. 

Её щёки розовеют. 

— Да-да. Просто врезалась дверцей в шкафчик. Т-то есть, просто врезалась в дверцу шкафчика. — Она похлопывает по злосчастной дверце, улыбаясь слишком широко и неестественно. — Нужно быть осторожнее. 

Адриан подходит ближе, чтобы осмотреть опухлость у неё на лбу. 

— Похоже, ты прилично приложилась. У тебя шишка растёт. 

— Честное слово, со мной всё нормально. 

— Это уже медсестре решать. — Он хватает её за руку и оборачивается к Нино. — Скажешь мадам Менделеевой, что я повёл Маринетт к медсестре? 

Нино смотрит на их соединённые руки, и его брови потихоньку приближаются к кепке. 

— Замётано, чувак.

— Спасибо.

***

Медсестры нет на месте. Адриан усаживает розовощёкую Маринетт на кушетку и рыщет в поисках пакета со льдом.

— Тебе необязательно этим заниматься, — говорит Маринетт. — Со мной правда всё в порядке, и ты ведь знаешь, какая у нас мадам Менделеева. Тебе, скорее всего, влетит за то, что ты пошёл со мной, вместо того чтобы быть на уроке. 

— Неважно.

— Но...

— А, понятно. Мои медицинские навыки для тебя недостаточно хороши, так, что ли? 

— Ч-что? Нет, уверена, из тебя бы получился прекрасный...

— Я просто шучу, — смеётся он. 

Она нерешительно улыбается. 

Он усаживается рядом с ней, поднося пакет со льдом к её лбу. 

— Позволишь? 

Она кивает, слегка краснея. Он осторожно убирает её чёлку со лба, чтобы приложить лёд к сформировавшейся опухлости. На её лице вновь возникает то ли мечтательное, то ли осоловелое выражение, которое практически не сходило с него с того самого момента, как он взял её за руку. 

Он хмурится, надеясь, что это не сотрясение. Её зрачки немного расширены, но она часто путает слова и смотрит невидящими глазами в его компании. (Он так и не смог понять почему. С Котом Нуаром она совершенно другая). 

Выражение её лица меняется, и она опускает взгляд. 

— Эм, могу я кое-что спросить?

— Конечно. 

— Твой отец правда пригрозил, что запретит тебе ходить в школу?

Его глаза округляются. 

— Ты слышала?

— Прости. Случайно получилось. 

— Бывает. — Он бездумно подвигает её чёлку ещё дальше. — Отцу... никогда не нравилось, что я хожу в школу. Опять перевести меня на домашнее обучение не будет для него чем-то из ряда вон.

— Значит, такое может случиться? 

Он выдавливает из себя улыбку.

— Нет, если я не буду его расстраивать. 

Он надеется. Правила, устанавливаемые отцом, меняются так часто, что Адриан никогда не уверен на сто процентов, какие именно ожидания он должен оправдывать. 

Может быть, Маринетт слышит лицемерную неуверенность в его голосе. 

— Значит ли это, что тебе больше нельзя будет встречаться с нами вне школы? Поэтому ты больше не играешь в группе? 

Адриан не отвечает. Вся эта каша заварилась как раз после того, как отец заставил его бросить «Кошечек». Он вышел из себя, и отец не преминул ухватиться за эту вспышку гнева, переложив вину на его друзей. И уже через мгновение над Адрианом снова нависла угроза домашнего обучения. 

— Адриан? 

— Скорее всего, не в ближайшее время, — отвечает он, поправляя пакет со льдом. — Отец хочет, чтобы я был сосредоточен и чтобы никто не оказывал на меня плохое влияние, — пародирует он, пытаясь свести всё к шутке.

— Он считает, что мы на тебя плохо влияем? 

— С ним такое бывает, но я-то знаю, что вы не такие. Ты, Нино – все, кого я встретил здесь. Дружба с вами – лучшее, что есть в моей жизни. 

Её глаза округляются, а на губах появляется растроганная улыбка.

— Ты правда так думаешь? 

— Разумеется. 

Он не планировал откровенничать, но он не стыдится того, что чувствует. И не станет этого отрицать.

— В таком случае я рада, что мы подружились. 

— Я тоже. 

Наступает уютная тишина. Он предполагает, что на этом разговор закончен, но через некоторое время она поджимает губы и слегка хмурится. 

— В чём дело? — спрашивает он.

— Просто нечестно, что твой отец так с тобой поступает. Нино прав: ты не сделал ничего плохого. Ты ведь практически самый идеальный человек из всех, кого я знаю. 

Он удивлённо смеётся. 

— Я, конечно, совершенно точно не идеален, но спасибо, Маринетт. 

— Ты идеален для меня. — Она тут же заливается румянцем и таращится как испуганный кролик. — В смысле как друг! Ты идеальный друг! 

Она смеётся чересчур натянуто и избегает его взгляда. Он улыбается – и на этот раз улыбка отражается в его глазах.

— Спасибо.


	10. Хитровыдуманный групповой проект

— Стоит отдать тебе должное, Маринетт, — говорит Нино, улыбаясь от уха до уха, когда перед ними распахиваются ворота, ведущие в особняк Агрестов. — Мне такое никогда в голову даже не приходило.

Маринетт крепче обхватывает стопку учебников, прижимая их к груди, стараясь превозмочь гулкое биение сердца. Сказать по правде, она не может поверить, что её план сработал. Старая-добрая сказка про групповой проект казалась притянутой за уши, но Суровая Секретарша повелась на неё не моргнув глазом. И их пустили внутрь.

— Сюда, — командует Суровая Секретарша.

Они поднимаются по лестнице, и Маринетт не может отвести взгляд от огромного портрета, нависающего над холлом. Она никогда не понимала, почему именно он был выставлен на всеобщее обозрение в столь проходном месте. Адриан на нём выглядит ужасно печальным. Это выражение чуждо на его лице. (А она в своём обожании просмотрела много, очень много его фотографий). Он всегда такой милый и улыбчивый.

Суровая Секретарша выразительно кашляет. Её холодный взгляд – неозвученный упрёк. 

— Извините, — бормочет Маринетт и спешит нагнать их. 

Сердить Суровую Секретаршу, вероятнее всего, не лучшая идея.

***

— Не могу поверить, что вы здесь, — произносит Адриан, когда дверь закрывается и цоканье каблуков Суровой Секретарши затихает вдалеке.

— Скажи спасибо Маринетт, — обнимает Адриана в ответ Нино. — Это она предложила сказать, что нам задали сделать групповой проект.

Адриан притягивает её к себе. Румянец покрывает её щёки. Это очень, очень уютное объятие. Она колеблется всего секунду, прежде чем позволить себе полностью в нём раствориться. (От него невероятно приятно пахнет: мылом, чистым бельём и _Адрианом_. Его волосы немного влажные, так что, скорее всего, он только что из душа). 

— Спасибо, — шепчет он ей на ухо. — Я так рад, что вы здесь.

Лицо Маринетт горит так сильно, что она уверена, что похожа на свёклу, но она превозмогает себя и улыбается, когда он наконец отстраняется.

— Что угодно ради друга.

От его ответной улыбки, что теплее солнечного света, её колени подкашиваются. Неразбавленное внимание Адриана (особенно после двух недель, когда они виделись исключительно на уроках) действует на неё сильнее, чем можно представить.

— Алья тоже хотела прийти, — сообщает Нино, — но ей пришлось сидеть с сёстрами. 

— Но она точно придёт в следующий раз, — заверяет его Маринетт. 

Адриан наклоняет голову.

— В следующий раз? 

— В этом и прелесть нашего плана, — широко улыбается Нино. — Групповой проект предполагает, что нам придётся собираться несколько раз. 

Судя по его лицу, Адриан хочет снова обнять их, но ограничивается тем, что кладёт руки им на плечи.

— Спасибо вам. Серьёзно.

***

Им вполне успешно удаётся проводить время с Адрианом под прикрытием домашки, за исключением того, что Маринетт обливает соком себя и диван, на котором сидит. Краснея, она извиняется за свою неуклюжесть. По всей видимости, устраивать беспорядок, где бы она ни была, – её проклятие.

— Ничего страшного, — успокаивает её Адриан. — Диван всё равно, по-моему, пострадал не так сильно, как ты. 

Она кривится: её рубашка и штаны липкие и влажные. Насчёт этого он прав. Фу, даже на волосы попало. 

— Можешь сходить в душ, если хочешь, — предлагает он. — Я дам тебе чистую одежду.

Маринетт ошарашенно моргает.

— Только если тебя это устраивает, — спешит добавить он, округляя глаза. — Я просто подумал, что тебе захочется смыть с себя сок.

— Да! 

Теперь черед Адриана недоумённо моргать.

— Эм, да? 

Её щёки слегка розовеют.

— Я хотела сказать, что помыться и переодеться было бы неплохо.

Он похлопывает её по плечу, улыбаясь, прежде чем пойти подыскать ей одежду. Маринетт прижимает ладонь ко рту, чтобы удержать вопль восторга, грозящий вырваться у неё из груди. Она воспользуется душем Адриана _и_ наденет его одежду! 

Нино хрустит чипсами, наблюдая за ней с противоположной стороны дивана. Она краснеет ещё сильнее, тут же убирает руки от лица и отводит взгляд. 

Неловко.

***

— Немного, эм, великовато, — говорит Маринетт, выходя из ванной.

Заметив её появление, Адриан встаёт; уголки его губ приподняты. Без сомнения, он считает, что она выглядит нелепо. Он гораздо выше неё, так что его толстовка на ней больше похожа на платье. Штаны ей пришлось подвернуть не один раз, но они всё равно смотрятся мешковато.

Она краснеет, покусывая губу и расчёсывая пальцами влажные волосы. Он продолжает молча смотреть на неё. В такой ситуации сложно не смущаться. И тут она замечает, что в комнате больше никого нет.

— Куда делся Нино? — спрашивает она.

— Разговаривает по телефону. Сказал, что это ненадолго.

— О. 

Она садится на диван сбоку от него, непреклонно смотря прямо перед собой. Адриан никак не перестаёт пялиться, и она не понимает почему. 

— Ч-что такое? — осведомляется она наконец, не в силах больше это выносить. — Я что, настолько странно выгляжу в твоей одежде? 

— Нет. Нет, конечно нет. Просто твои волосы... 

— Волосы?

Он касается иссиня-чёрного локона, наматывая его на палец. 

— Я никогда не видел тебя с распущенными волосами.

Её сердце взволнованно колотится, а глаза округляются. Внутри неё всё трепещет, и мозг отключается, по кругу повторяя одну и ту же мысль: _«Адриан трогает мои волосы, Адриан трогает мои волосы!»_

Адриан моргает, словно бы только что осознал, что делает. Он убирает руку.

— Прости.

— Ничего страшного.

Но её щёки горят, и она не в силах на него смотреть. Его состояние не лучше. Он глядит в сторону, потирая шею, и лицо его слегка порозовело. 

Нино возвращается в комнату.

— Ну ладненько, продолжаем вечерин... — Он замирает на полуслове, переводя взгляд с одной на другого. — Эм, я что-то пропустил?

Адриан и Маринетт переглядываются, вспыхивая.

— Нет! — выпаливают они хором.

Только вот она знает, что это неправда, и её колотящееся сердце и порхающие в животе бабочки не успокаиваются ещё очень долго.


	11. Яблоки и цветы

Адриан крутит зелёную подвеску на браслете, наблюдая за её вращением. 

— Кажется, кое-кто влюбился.

Браслет едва не вываливается у Адриана из рук.

— Ч-чего? 

Плагг ухмыляется, закидывая в рот кусок сыра.

— Что слышал. 

— Не говори глупостей. Маринетт, она...

— Ага? 

Адриан сжимает подвеску, пряча её в кулаке.

— Маринетт мне просто друг. Сколько ещё раз мне это тебе повторять? 

— Я бы, может, тебе и поверил, если бы ты не пялился на подаренный ею браслет, как какой-то влюблённый болван.

— Это не так, — возражает Адриан, краснея.

— Ага.

— Говорю тебе. Тем более, я люблю Ледибаг, и ты это прекрасно знаешь, и... хватит на меня так смотреть! 

— Я просто называю вещи своими именами, — смеётся Плагг. 

Адриан выхватывает последний кусочек сыра у него из лап, прежде чем тот успевает засунуть его в свой сыропоглощательный рот.

— Что ж, ты не прав. Моё сердце принадлежит исключительно Ледибаг. 

— Ладно, я не прав. Теперь отдашь мне сыр? 

Недовольно посмотрев на квами, Адриан со вздохом возвращает ему сыр. Он встаёт из-за стола и подходит к окну. Браслет на удачу согревает его ладонь. Маринетт, скорее всего, сейчас шьёт, или совершенствует эскизы, или делает домашку, о которой забыла. Она всегда не спит допоздна.

Разжав кулак, он смотрит на лежащий у него в руке браслет. 

— Да просто сходи уже к ней, — закатывает глаза Плагг. — Ясно же, что тебе этого хочется. 

Адриан закусывает губу. Было классно, что она приходила к нему с Нино и Альей для их «группового проекта», но ему и правда хочется навестить её. Ему не хватает их разговоров до поздней ночи. Не хватает быть с ней наедине. 

— Я иду только потому, что она моя подруга, — зачем-то уточняет он. 

— Да-да. Меньше слов – больше дела.

***

— Кот! — восклицает Маринетт, широко улыбаясь. — Не думала, что ты придёшь. 

Он торжественно вручает ей розовую розу. 

— Какой же был бы из меня псевдопарень, если бы я не навещал тебя время от времени? 

Она смеётся и приглашает его внутрь. Поставив розу в вазу, они усаживаются на тахту и непринуждённо болтают – это настолько же уютно, как развалиться в старом любимом кресле. Они забывают о времени. Он говорит себе, что скоро пойдёт домой, когда его глаза начинают слипаться, но Маринетт предлагает сыграть в «Ultimate Mecha Strike III», и он не может ей отказать. Он всё ещё намерен выиграть у неё хотя бы раз. 

Она побеждает снова и снова, пока наконец удача не оказывается на его стороне. 

— Да! — Он вскидывает кулак в победном жесте. — Получи...

Его бурная радость сходит на нет, когда он видит, что джойстик вываливается у неё из рук, а сама она крепко спит. Уголки его губ слегка приподнимаются. Отложив джойстик и всё выключив, он осторожно берёт её на руки. Она прижимается к нему, так и не открыв глаз. Тепло разливается в его груди. Он чувствует лёгкий, но знакомый аромат: смесь цветов и яблок. 

Так пахнет Ледибаг. 

Его глаза округляются, когда до него наконец доходит. Неудивительно, что аромат Маринетт всегда казался ему знакомым. 

— У вас с Ледибаг хороший вкус, — тихо произносит он. 

Он укладывает её на кровать, стараясь не потревожить, и накрывает пледом. Чёлка упала ей на глаза, и он не может удержаться от того, чтобы аккуратно сдвинуть её в сторону. 

— Спокойной ночи, Маринетт, — шепчет он. 

Едва он отстраняется, как она хватает его за руку. Он замирает. Она что, проснулась? 

— Маринетт? 

Ответом ему служит её тихое, размеренное дыхание. Даже её ресницы не шевелятся. 

Адриан закусывает губу. Ему пора идти. Уже поздно, он устал, она либо спит, либо практически спит, так что оставаться нет смысла. 

Но она продолжает держать его за руку.

— Хорошо, ещё чуть-чуть, — говорит он, усаживаясь на кровать рядом с ней. — Но потом я иду домой.

На это она тоже ничего не отвечает, только тихонько сопит. Улыбаясь, он прислоняет голову к стене и закрывает глаза, издавая вибрирующее мурчание. 

Они всё ещё держатся за руки, когда он отключается.

***

Проснувшись, Адриан ощущает тепло и яблочно-цветочный запах. Он хмурится. Что-то мягкое щекочет ему нос. 

— Плагг, — ворчит он. — Я же просил тебя не спать около моего лица. 

Он пытается оттолкнуть квами подальше, но натыкается на нечто более крупное и менее пушистое. Он хмурится сильнее. После ещё нескольких попыток нащупать что-то вслепую раздаётся недовольный стон, совершенно не похожий на Плагга. Что-то падает ему на грудь, а второе «что-то» укладывается на бёдра. 

Адриан распахивает глаза и подскакивает, словно его шибанули током. Рука Маринетт соскальзывает с его груди, но нога каким-то образом остаётся на месте – перекинутая через него. Его глаза готовы вывалиться из орбит. Она смотрит на него, сонно моргая. 

— Кот? — хрипло произносит она.

— Прости меня, пожалуйста, — выпаливает он так быстро, словно прорвало словесную плотину. — Я не собирался тут спать. Просто ты заснула, и я не хотел тебя будить, так что отнёс в кровать и...

— Кот. 

— ...Клянусь, я не делал ничего такого. Просто мне тоже хотелось спать и...

— Кот!

Он закрывает рот и таращится на неё, каждый мускул в его теле напряжён. 

— Всё нормально, — говорит она. 

Он недоумённо моргает.

— Нормально? 

— Ну конечно. Я тебе доверяю. — Её щёки покрывает лёгкий румянец. — К тому же, по-моему, это я на тебя, эм, накинулась. 

Они оба переводят взгляд на её ногу, всё ещё покоящуюся у него на бёдрах. Он краснеет. Маринетт убирает её и садится.

Ровно в этот момент открывается крышка ведущего в комнату Маринетт люка, и из него появляется голова её отца. 

— Маринетт, я слышал твой голос и... — Его челюсть отвисает. — Это что... Кот Нуар в твоей постели? 

Адриан цепенеет. О нет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Далее в программе: самый неловкий в жизни Маринетт (и Адриана, если уж на то пошло) разговор с родителями.   
Стоит заметить, что этот фик не учитывает события эпизода «Папа-оборотень», а Маринетт и Адриану где-то по пятнадцать лет.


	12. Знакомство с родителями

Маринетт вскидывает руки в успокаивающем жесте. 

— Папа, всё не так, как тебе кажется.

— Именно, — спешит подтвердить Кот, спрыгивая с кровати с поистине кошачьей скоростью, когда её папа направляется к ведущей к кровати лестнице. — Клянусь, я и пальцем не трогал вашу дочь. — Короткая пауза. — Эм, то есть, конечно, трогал...

Брови Тома взмывают ввысь.

— ...но не в том смысле! — добавляет Кот, краснея и беспорядочно размахивая руками. — Я совершенно точно не трогал её... _так_. 

Маринетт ударяет себя по лбу.

— Не усугубляй, — шипит она.

Кожаные уши и хвост Кота никнут.

Взобравшись по лестнице, Том нависает над ними, скрестив руки на груди. Маринетт морщится. Кот произносит нечто, подозрительно похожее на «мамочки». Лицо её папы озаряет улыбка, и он резко притягивает Кота к себе, обнимая его так, что у того аж кости трещат. 

— Ну, наконец-то! — восклицает Том.

Маринетт недоумённо моргает.

— Что, простите? — выдавливает Кот, слегка задыхаясь в объятиях. Его ноги не достают до пола. 

— Маринетт стеснялась пригласить тебя в гости, чтобы мы с Сабин могли с тобой познакомиться.

— Вы с ним и так знакомы, — замечает Маринетт.

— Недостаточно, — отвечает Том. — Ты не представляла его нам как своего парня. 

— Мы не так уж давно встречаемся. С чего бы мне знакомить его с вами? 

— Однако ж, это не помешало тебе пригласить его в свою постель, — слышится голос мамы.

Щёки Маринетт горят. Мама стоит около люка, но она никак не может понять, смотрит ли та с осуждением или нет.

Коту удаётся высвободить одну руку.

— Эм, здрасьте, — говорит он, неуклюже махая. 

Сабин поджимает губы, но её глаза улыбаются.

— Почему бы тебе не опустить Кота Нуара, дорогой, чтобы мы могли перейти на кухню? По-моему, нам всем надо поговорить.

— О, ну конечно, — отвечает Том, ставя Кота на пол. 

Маринетт утыкается лицом в подушку, чтобы заглушить свой стон.

***

Разговор проходит неловко. Очень-преочень неловко.

Маринетт объясняет, что иногда они с Котом сидят в её комнате, но дело никогда не доходит до поцелуев и... и всего _такого_. Он приходит к ней лишь потому, что им выпадает не так много возможностей видеться. (Ей кажется, что не стоит сообщать родителям, что их отношения фиктивны, и, хотя Кот удивлённо на неё смотрит, он её не поправляет). К счастью, такое объяснение родителей устраивает. К несчастью, это не спасает Маринетт и Кота от разговора о безопасном сексе. 

Кот краснеет так сильно, что становится похож на красно-чёрный костюм Ледибаг. Он таращит глаза и, не переставая, оттягивает ворот, бросая стеснённые взгляды в сторону Маринетт.

Маринетт подавляет желание удариться головой о стол.

— Папа, мама, вам необязательно про это рассказывать. Самое большое, что мы с Котом делали, – это обнимались и держались за руки. Он заснул в моей кровати совершенно случайно! 

— Вам пятнадцать, Маринетт, — увещевает её Сабин своим традиционно спокойным голосом, — и когда двое симпатизируют друг другу и остаются наедине...

— Фу, нет! — стонет Маринетт, на этот раз позволяя лбу с глухим стуком шлёпнуться на стол. — Пожалуйста, прекратите.

Её родители улыбаются, умилённые её выходками, но пытку не прекращают. И только когда Маринетт и Кот больше не могут смотреть друг на друга, не превращаясь при этом в две идентичные свёклы, они останавливают поток полезных советов и предупреждений.

— Что ж, — говорит Кот, вскакивая с места, — это было, эм... это было что-то с чем-то. — Он отвешивает натянутый поклон. — Мистер Дюпэн, миссис Чэн, было очень приятно увидеть вас снова, но мне правда пора бежать домой.

Он будто бы одеревенел. Неуклюже повернувшись, он направляется прямиком к выходу с горящим от стыда лицом. Маринетт бормочет извинения, когда он проходит мимо.

— Погоди, — говорит Том. — У меня для тебя кое-что есть.

Кот замирает.

— Неужели? 

Том спешно уходит и кладёт нечто маленькое в руку Коту по возвращении.

— На всякий случай.

Кот открывает и закрывает рот, как рыба, выброшенная на берег, не отводя взгляд от того, что оказалось у него в руке. Бедняжка настолько красный, что практически светится.

— По-моему, ты сломал его, — весело замечает Сабин.

Маринетт встаёт, чтобы получше рассмотреть, что ему там дали, и взвизгивает. 

— Папа! Ты что, дал ему презерватив? 

— Лучше всегда быть наготове, нежели полагаться на случай. Я помню, каково это – быть подростком, и...

Она затыкает уши руками.

— Неа. Ничего не слышу. Ла-ла-ла-ла.

— М-мне правда идти пора уже, — выдаёт Кот, пытаясь нашарить ручку двери. — Т-то есть, уже пора идти.

— Да! — восклицает Маринетт. — Ему пора. Уже.

Их взгляды пересекаются, и в глазах обоих отражаются совершенно одинаковые паника и стыд. Он снова пытается нашарить ручку двери, теряясь и почти что спотыкаясь о собственные ноги с большей неуклюжестью, чем она в свои наименее удачные дни.

— Заходи к нам ещё! — приглашает Том. — Давайте в следующий раз позавтракаем вместе.

— Но давай, может, начнёшь пользоваться дверью, — подтрунивает Сабин.

Кот несколько раз – слишком быстро – кивает.

— К-конечно. Эм, пока, Маринетт.

— Пока, — отвечает она и долбится головой о стол.


	13. Важный друг

По счастью, Адриан успевает вернуться домой ровно к тому моменту, как Натали грозится распахнуть дверь в его комнату, чтобы разбудить его. Получить выговор за то, что проспал, гораздо лучше, чем позволить отцу узнать, что он ночевал у девчонки. Не сказать, что остаток дня проходит успешнее. Он отвлекается во время занятия китайского, путается в нотах, практикуя игру на пианино, и даже фотограф недоволен его отсутствующим видом в ходе фотосессии. 

— Всё мечтаешь о дочке пекаря? — подначивает Плагг, когда Адриан переодевается в свою повседневную одежду.

— Отвали, — бормочет он в ответ.

— Ооо, да ты покраснел.

— Что? Вот ещё.

— Ещё как. 

Адриан скрещивает руки на груди.

— Ну, так это не из-за того, что ты думаешь! Я просто... ну, просто...

— Да?

У Адриана краснеют не только щёки, но и уши, и даже шея. 

— Её родители серьёзно думали, что мы... В смысле, они дали мне...

— И что же? — нахально ухмыляется Плагг. 

Адриан стонет, хватая себя за волосы, тем самым портя укладку и придавая им более привычный, котонуаровский беспорядок. 

— Я никогда больше не смогу посмотреть Маринетт в глаза.

***

В итоге она пишет ему первая. Он едва не зашвыривает телефон в другой конец комнаты, впадая в панику при виде оповещения, – к вящему веселью Плагга.

— Ты собираешься отвечать или так и будешь глядеть на свой телефон, словно в него вселился акума? — спрашивает тот.

Адриан переводит взгляд с квами на телефон и снова на квами. Он делает глубокий – очень глубокий – вдох и снимает блокировку экрана. Это всего лишь Маринетт, говорит он себе. Нечего так переживать. Маринетт – его друг. Замечательный друг. Нет нужды усложнять всё только из-за того, что её родители подумали, что он развлекался с ней в её постели (или что планировал заниматься этим в будущем). 

— Веди себя естественно, — пробормотал он.

— Естественно? Перед ней? По-моему, ты всё испортил, когда запутался в собственных ногах по дороге к выходу из её дома.

— Ох, да ну тебя, Плагг. 

Плагг гогочет, а затем улетает на поиски сыра. Вздохнув, Адриан открывает сообщения. С иконки на него глядит улыбающееся лицо Маринетт. Он назвал её контакт «Принцесса», и обычно это прозвище вызывает у него улыбку, но сегодня всё, на что его хватает, – это, сглотнув ком в горле, посмотреть на пузырёк с её словами. 

_Привет_

Он в напряжении следит за тремя точками на экране, означающими, что она набирает сообщение. 

_Прости за сегодня. Мои родители иногда перегибают палку._

**Нет**, — печатает он. — **Я сам виноват, что заснул в твоей кровати. Это было глупо. Сильно тебе влетело после того, как я ушёл?**

_Неа. Наверное, они подумали, что опозорить нас было достаточно суровым наказанием_

**Нельзя не согласиться, что в этом они преуспели.**

Разговор сходит на нет. Возможно, она, как и он, не знает, что сказать (напечатать?). 

Он ждёт. И ждёт. А когда начинает набирать сообщение, снова видит три точки. У него перехватывает дыхание, и он стирает напечатанные полслова, но, должно быть, она поступает точно так же. То же самое происходит трижды, а затем и в четвёртый раз – с более долгим перерывом. Адриан не знает, взвыть ему или рассмеяться. Всё это так неловко и нелепо.

_Давай, может, обойдёмся впредь без незапланированных ночёвок._

**Согласен**

Точки возвращаются, оповещая его, что она что-то пишет. Он ждёт, но затем они исчезают. Наступает очередная долгая пауза.

_Мне пора. Спокойной ночи, Кот_

**Спокойной ночи**

Адриан вздыхает и плашмя падает на кровать лицом в подушку.

***

Наступает понедельник. Он на все сто уверен, что справился со смущением и сможет разговаривать с ней нормально.

Он ошибается.

Стоит ему только взглянуть на Маринетт, как он вспоминает всё, что её родители говорили об естественных желаниях, мерах предосторожности и всём прочем, о чём он предпочёл бы сейчас забыть. Его лицо вспыхивает. Оно настолько красное, что он не сомневается, что выглядит как самый спелый помидор.

— Всё нормально, бро? — спрашивает Нино.

— Нормально. Совершенно нормально. Почему что-то должно быть не нормально?

Нино поднимает брови.

— Ладненько...

Адриан едва не морщится, плюхаясь на своё место.

— Доброе утро, Адриан, — здоровается Алья. — Как насчёт того, чтобы опять собраться для проекта сегодня вечером? 

— О, эм... — Его очередная ошибка заключается в том, что он перехватывает взгляд Маринетт. Все членораздельные мысли испаряются у него из головы, и становится совершенно невозможно складывать слова в предложения. — Я, эм... Хотелось бы, но сегодня я не могу. Простите. 

Все они, как и должно, стонами выражают своё разочарование. Он целенаправленно смотрит вперёд. Ему необходимо взять себя в руки.

***

— Итак, — объявляет мисс Бюстье, — когда я назову ваши имена, пожалуйста, выйдите в центр класса со своей парой. Нино и Джулека, Ким и Айван, Адриан и Маринетт, Лила и...

Адриан недоумённо моргает и оборачивается к Маринетт. Она зажимает рот обеими руками, словно хочет спрятать выражение своего лица или заглушить звук. Заметив его взгляд, она краснеет и тут же опускает руки.

— Кажется, мы в паре. — Она улыбается натянуто и немного переигранно, как это с ней иногда бывает. 

Он тут же чувствует себя виноватым. Она такая потрясающая, а он избегает её, потому что не может держать свои мысли в узде, и всё усложняет. Она, скорее всего, считает его тем ещё придурком и даже не хочет быть с ним в паре. Пора исправлять ситуацию. 

Он улыбается, протягивая ей руку.

— Пойдём?

Она краснеет, бормоча что-то нечленораздельное. Её рука касается его очень аккуратно, как будто она боится, что он её укусит. Так не пойдёт. Он сжимает её ладонь – осторожно, но ободряюще – и ведёт их прочь от парт. Её щёки становятся ещё краснее. 

И тут она спотыкается. 

Он стремительно притягивает её к себе, второй рукой обхватывая её за талию, так что она оказывается полностью прижата к нему – глаза вытаращены, а губы чуть приоткрыты. У него перехватывает дыхание.

— Не могу поверить, что творит Маринетт, — до боли отчётливо произносит Лила. — Она встречается с Котом Нуаром, но заигрывает с Адрианом. Вы только посмотрите. 

Ошарашенное выражение на лице Маринетт сменяется вспыхнувшим гневом, и она вырывается из его хватки. 

— Я не заигрываю! Я просто споткнулась! 

— И упала прямо в его объятия? — Лила смеётся, перекидывая волосы через плечо. — Ну да, конечно.

— Это правда, — вмешивается Адриан. — И вообще, разве тебе не пора к своему партнёру? Макс тебя ждёт. 

Улыбка Лилы сплетена из острых лезвий и тончайшего шёлка. 

— Всегда её защищаешь. Заставляет задуматься, а нет ли между вами чего на самом деле. Вот это была бы история. 

— Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн изменяет Коту Нуару с моим Адрикинсом? — усмехнувшись, говорит Хлоя. — Да сейчас вам. У Адриана куда более изысканный вкус.

— Ладно, достаточно, — призывает к порядку мисс Бюстье. 

К счастью, эта тема не получает дальнейшего развития, так как им говорят встать напротив своего партнёра. Мисс Бюстье хочет, чтобы они сделали «падение на доверие». Адриан и Маринетт смущённо улыбаются друг другу. 

— Дамы вперёд, — предлагает он.

— О. Н-ну ладно. 

Она немедля поворачивается к нему спиной. Поймать её совсем не сложно, ведь она такая маленькая и лёгкая. До него снова доносится аромат цветов и яблок, пускай и не столь ярко выраженный, ведь его чувства не обострены влиянием костюма. Дело в шампуне? Или духах? Его подмывает понюхать её волосы, но это было бы странно, правда? Ледибаг не очень-то понравилось, когда он её понюхал...

Маринетт отклоняет голову и смотрит на него, смущаясь и слегка краснея.

— Эм, Адриан?

— Мм?

— Ты, эм, так и не отпустил меня.

— О. — Он ставит её на ноги и потирает шею. — Точно. Прости.

В её взгляде проскальзывает беспокойство.

— Всё в порядке? Ты кажешься немного... рассеянным.

Он не в силах сдержать улыбку, тронутый её заботой. Но это же Маринетт. Она всегда обо всех переживает. 

— Всё нормально, — отвечает он, и на этот раз его слова – правда. 

Разумеется, разговор о сексе и ночёвка в одной постели выбили его из колеи. И он бы соврал, если бы не признался, что слова её родителей спровоцировали определённые смущающие и вызывающие чувство вины мысли. (Потому что Маринетт очень красивая, а он понятия не имеет, как реагировать на те непрошенные образы, учитывая, что он знает наверняка, что влюблён в Ледибаг). Но Маринетт – всё ещё его друг. И ему дорога эта дружба, дорога _она_.

Он точно не позволит какому-то дурацкому смущению всё испортить. 

— Ну что, — спрашивает он с толикой котонуаровской дерзости, наклоняясь к ней ближе. — Готова поймать меня? 

Её щёки краснеют, но глаза искрятся.

— Не знаю. Ты мне доверяешь? 

— Да.

Ответ вылетает из него незамедлительно, а голос звучит куда серьёзнее, чем задумывалось, но это правда. Он доверяет ей точно так же, как и Ледибаг. И всегда доверял. 

Улыбаясь, она показывает, что он может начинать. Адриан поворачивается к ней спиной и падает. Её руки маленькие, но они крепко поддерживают его спину, и хоть она слегка и шатается от тяжести, но удерживает его. Как он и ожидал.

— Вот видишь, — произносит он, отходя на пару шагов. — Я знал, что могу на тебя положиться.

Она ласково улыбается. 

— Ну конечно я не дала бы тебе упасть. Ты же мой друг. 

Его сердце тает. Друг. Ему никогда не надоест слышать это слово.

***

Вечером Адриан усаживается на кровать с телефоном в руках и нажимает на переписку, которую он (или, по крайней мере, Кот Нуар) ведёт с Маринетт.

**Привет**, — набирает он. — **Знаю, что долго не выходил на связь, но я просто хотел поблагодарить тебя. Тебе никакой пользы от наших фиктивных отношений, даже наоборот, но я правда ценю всё, что ты для меня сделала, и всё, что тебе пришлось ради меня пережить. Ты самая замурчательная из всех фиктивных подружек.**

Её ответ приходит всего через пару секунд. 

_Замурчательная? Серьёзно?_

Он смеётся, устраиваясь на кровати поудобнее. 

**А что? Это комплимент.**

Она посылает ему закатывающий глаза смайлик. Он отвечает подмигиванием. Они перекидываются сообщениями какое-то время, прежде чем он вновь возвращается к теме разговора. 

**Но вообще я серьёзно. Спасибо.**

_Не стоит благодарности. Ты же знаешь, что я всегда рада помочь._

Он действительно это знает, поэтому тепло улыбается её фотографии. Она и правда лучшая фиктивная подружка на свете.


	14. Проблема неверности

Маринетт замечает Алью у шкафчиков и буквально обрушивается на неё.

— Это просто кошмар! — восклицает она.

— Я так понимаю, ты прочитала статью, — отвечает Алья, похлопывая её по спине.

— Они считают, что я изменяю Коту Нуару с Адрианом! С Адрианом, Алья! — Маринетт трясёт подругу за плечи. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что это значит? Его отец обязательно про это узнает, и тогда Адриана, скорее всего, переведут на домашнее обучение, потому что я втянула его в этот скандал, и я его больше никогда не увижу, и...

— Девчуля, успокойся. Сомневаюсь, что Габриэль Агрест запретит сыну ходить в школу из-за какой-то дурацкой статьи. Что до поклонников Кота Нуара и Адриана...

Кровь отливает от лица Маринетт.

— О нет. Они возненавидят меня ещё сильнее. Скорее всего, я опять начну получать гневные письма. 

— Скорее всего.

— Что же мне делать?

— Возможно, у меня есть предложение. — Адриан появляется позади них. 

Маринетт подпрыгивает на метр и едва не вмазывает ему в грудь, когда оборачивается.

— А-Адриан!

— Прости, не хотел тебя напугать. 

— Или подслушивать? — выгибает бровь Алья.

Он застенчиво пожимает плечами. 

— А вот это было намеренно, но, раз уж это и меня касается, я подумал, что вы не будете против, если я вмешаюсь. 

Алья оглядывает его с ног до головы.

— Ну ладно, Лютик. Говоришь, у тебя есть предложение?

— Эм... Лютик?

Маринетт хочет заползти в нору и умереть. 

— Алья, — приглушённо шипит она, глядя на подругу умоляющими, но суровыми глазами. Последнее, что ей нужно, – чтобы Адриан узнал про операцию «Секретный сад».

— Это прозвище, — продолжает Алья, не обращая внимания на Маринетт. — Ты же слышал про такое, верно? 

В его глазах появляется странный блеск, но его улыбка вежливая, хоть и смущённая. 

— Конечно. Только не понимаю, с чего бы тебе так меня называть. 

— О, у меня есть на то причины. 

Маринетт закрывает лицо руками. Может быть, земля разверзнется и поглотит её. Это тоже было бы неплохо. 

— Но ладно, — наконец проявляет великодушие Алья. — Что там за предложение? 

— Ну, одна точка зрения опубликована, так что почему бы нам не опубликовать свою? Прояснить ситуацию. Ты ведёшь один из самых популярных блогов Парижа, в конце концов. 

Алья потирает подбородок. 

— Хмм. Рассказать правду – хорошее начало, но не думаю, что этого хватит. Все уже с ума сходят, строя всевозможные предположения, и так и так ожидается, что Ледиблог постарается ликвидировать негативные последствия, будь это правда или нет...

Плечи Маринетт опадают. 

— Тогда всё бесполезно. Мне так жаль, Адриан. Это я во всём...

— Эй. — Он сжимает её плечо. — Ты не виновата. Если уж на то пошло, виноват я. Это я втянул тебя в эту историю своим длинным языком.

— Вообще-то, я почти уверена, что виновата Лила, — без обиняков замечает Алья. — Помните, что она сказала тогда на уроке? 

Глаза Маринетт округляются. 

— Ты права! Пустить подобную сплетню так в её стиле! — Из неё извергается рык, а руки сжимаются в кулаки. — Дайте мне только добраться до этой лгуньи и... — Она замирает, неожиданно вспоминая, что рядом с ней стоит Адриан Агрест. — ...И сказать ей, насколько я не одобряю её действия. Очень спокойно, разумеется.

Он смеётся, и его глаза светятся. 

— Всё нормально, Маринетт. Я понимаю, что ты расстроена. 

Она тает и улыбается. Он такой замечательный. 

Алья всё ещё потирает подбородок, издавая гудящие звуки.

— По-моему, нам нужны доказательства. 

— Доказательства? — хором переспрашивают Адриан и Маринетт. 

— Ага. Мы можем заявить в интервью, что Адриан – просто твой друг, но чтобы убедить людей, нам нужны доказательства, что Маринетт и Кот Нуар до сих пор счастливо любят друг друга и занимаются тем, чем обычно занимаются все парочки. 

Лицо Адриана оживляется.

— Ну, это несложно. Коту Нуару и Маринетт всего лишь надо начать ходить на свидания. 

— Да, точно! — вскрикивает Алья, хватая его за предплечья. 

— Что? — переспрашивает Маринетт с таким чувством, что только что потеряла не одну, а сразу множество нитей. — Вы хотите, чтобы я что?..

Алья смотрит на неё с ухмылкой.

— Пиши своему парню, девчуля. Пора вам перевести свои отношения на новый уровень.


	15. Первое свидание

— Все вокруг смотрят на нас, — ворчит Маринетт. 

Адриан, облачённый в свой кожаный супергеройский костюм, обнимает её за талию, притягивая к себе. 

— Так ведь и было задумано, разве нет? — шепчет он ей на ухо.

— Всё равно неуютно.

Он без слов выражает своё согласие. От него не укрылись неприкрытые взгляды, направленные в их сторону. Некоторые смельчаки даже подходили к ним и задавали нескромные вопросы об их с Маринетт отношениях и сенсационной статье. Адриан благодарен отцу за строгую дисциплину и уроки самообладания для поддержания имиджа. Одно это удерживает его от того, чтобы не огреть этих людей по голове шестом. Бедняжка Маринетт справляется ничуть не лучше.

Так не пойдёт. Если им придётся ходить на свидания, то можно бы и повеселиться.

— Эй. — Он останавливается, так что и ей приходится остановиться. 

Она вопросительно на него смотрит.

— Хочешь, плюнем на романтическую прогулку?

Её губы подёргиваются.

— Предлагаешь забить на собственное свидание? 

— Скорее немного переиграть его. Идея Альи неплоха, но уверен, что мы можем куда лучше. 

— О? И что же ты предлагаешь? 

— Ну, есть одно кафе, в которое я давно хотел сходить. Слышала о месте под названием «Extra Life»?

Её глаза загораются. 

— С аркадами?

— Именно. Мы могли бы поесть и...

— Да! 

Он смеётся и притягивает её ближе, доставая шест.

— Отлично. Следующая остановка – кафе «Extra Life».

***

Она сидит напротив него за маленьким столиком, потягивая клубничный коктейль. Адриан покручивает трубочку, с полуулыбкой наблюдая за Маринетт. Он ничего не может с собой поделать. Сегодня у неё снова другая причёска: гладкий пучок, обвязанный розовой лентой. Она сняла пальто и шарф, оставшись в платье-тунике с высоким воротом и колготках. Её образ очень удобный, очень милый, очень в стиле Маринетт.

— Что? — спрашивает она, наклоняя голову.

— Тебе очень идёт такая причёска.

Она слегка краснеет.

— О. Эм, спасибо.

— Хотя и хвостики мне тоже нравятся, — добавляет он, подмигивая. 

Она подаётся вперёд, тыча трубочкой в его направлении, словно мечом.

— Ты, Кот Нуар, неисправимый повеса. 

— Разве так плохо, что парень делает комплименты своей девушке? 

Она открывает и закрывает рот, без сомнения, осознавая, что не может в открытую возразить, что она всего лишь притворяется его девушкой. На них смотрит слишком много людей, слишком много ушей прислушиваются к их разговору. Она поджимает губы на мгновение, а затем растягивает их в широченной улыбке и даже хлопает ресницами.

— Конечно же нет. Спасибо, медвежонок.

Он закусывает щёку, чтобы не засмеяться. Иначе всё будет потеряно. Почувствовав, что последнее слово осталось за ней, Маринетт самодовольно ухмыляется и высасывает остатки коктейля из трубочки. Несколько молочных капель попадают ей на лицо, стекая на подбородок.

— О, — произносит он. — У тебя, эм, на лице…

— А? 

— Сливки.

— Что? Где? 

Он наклоняется вперёд – так близко, что может пересчитать все крошечные веснушки у неё на носу.

— Вот, позволь мне.

Он аккуратно стирает следы коктейля у неё с лица, а затем облизывает палец. Её глаза становятся размером с блюдца, а лицо теперь по цвету сочетается с лентой в волосах. На заднем плане щелкает пара вспышек. Адриан замирает. До него только сейчас доходит, что он сделал и как это, должно быть, выглядело. 

Ещё вспышки. Ещё свидетельства того, что их снимают на камеру. 

Его лицо горит, горит, горит. 

— Эм, теперь всё в порядке, — бормочет он, резко падая на своё место. 

— С-спасибо. 

Они стараются не смотреть друг на друга. Он до боли отчётливо ощущает клубничный вкус во рту. Розовый и сладкий. Он напрягается и хватает свою трубочку, делая огромный глоток шоколадного коктейля, чтобы заглушить всякое напоминание о клубнике. Маринетт вторит ему. Их свидание неожиданно превращается в соревнование «кто быстрее допьёт свой напиток», пускай даже они и бросают друг на друга взгляды из-под опущенных ресниц. 

Нарастающий сёрбающий звук свидетельствует о ничьей, когда они оба одновременно добираются до дна своих стаканов. 

— Ну ладно! — заявляет Маринетт, вставая и упираясь ладонями в стол. — Хватит тратить время попусту. Ты готов продуть мне в видеоигры или нет? 

Его улыбка вновь оживает. Он вполне мог бы обнять её прямо сейчас. Её щёки всё ещё слегка розоватые, но она не намерена зацикливаться на коктейльном инциденте, и он более чем рад ей в этом помочь. Так что он встаёт и смотрит на неё с высоты своего роста. 

— По рукам, принцесса.

***

Они играют, покуда у них хватает сил. Это сопровождается смехом, улыбками и беззлобным подтруниванием. Ей лучше даются игры для нескольких игроков и файтинги, но ему наконец-то удаётся заполучить перевес в старых аркадах. Годы заточения в одиночестве, время от времени разбавляемом Хлоей, не прошли даром. И всё-таки главной битвой становится танцевальная дуэль.

Вокруг них собирается толпа: люди поддерживают их или фотографируют, – но сейчас их вмешательство не кажется таким уж назойливым и удушающим. Адриану весело, и он видит, что и Маринетт – тоже.

— Ладно, признаю, — выдыхает она, прислоняясь к нему, когда завершается последняя песня. — Ты хорошо танцуешь. 

— Говорил же. 

Она тычет его пальцем в грудь.

— Но не надейся, что титул мастера ритма останется за тобой надолго. В следующий раз победа будет за мной.

— Прости, принцесса, но это единственный титул, который я не планирую тебе уступать.

— Можно подумать, у тебя есть выбор. — Она с улыбкой щёлкает его по колокольчику. — Медвежонок. 

Он наклоняется, чтобы быть к ней ближе. 

— О, ну, не знаю. Для начала тебе придётся научиться не отставать.

— Не проблема.

— Уверена? Я всё-таки супергерой.

— И, несмотря на это, эта самая обычная девчонка навешала тебе во всех остальных играх. 

Они так близко друг к другу, что их носы почти соприкасаются. Так близко, что он чувствует запах цветов, яблок и нотку клубники. Его сердце колотится (из-за танцев, конечно же), и его одолевает странное желание продолжать подначивать её, продолжать наклоняться всё ближе, вторгаясь в её личное пространство. 

Мерцает вспышка фотокамеры.

Адриан моргает и отстраняется, хоть и она делает то же самое. Точно. Они всё ещё не одни. И толпа только увеличивается. Всеобщее бормотание перерастает в несмолкаемый гул, на них смотрят с любопытством и ожиданием. Когда пара человек осмеливается подойти, чтобы опять спросить нечто неуместное, Маринетт тянет его за рукав.

— Не хочешь убраться отсюда? — бормочет она.

— Определённо.

Он подхватывает её на руки, словно невесту, и широко улыбается толпе наблюдателей. 

— Прошу прощения, народ. Шоу окончено. Пора доставить принцессу домой. 

Маринетт недовольно стонет, впечатываясь головой ему в грудь, когда он выносит её из здания. За ними по пятам следуют вспышки фотокамер. 

— Ты такой эксцентричный, — ноет она. — Обязательно было так выделываться? 

— Хорошему спектаклю обязательно нужен хороший финал. По крайней мере, теперь им есть о чём поговорить.

Она снова бьётся головой об его грудь. 

— Просто отнеси меня домой, глупый кошак.

Он смеётся, перехватывая её покрепче.

— Желание принцессы – закон.


	16. Чем занимаются парочки

Облокотившись о перила балкона, Маринетт недовольно фыркает в телефон.

— Алья говорит, этого мало.

— Ну, мы сходили всего лишь на одно свидание, — замечает Кот. — Чего ты ожидала?

— Не знаю. Я думала, по крайней мере, про измену все забудут, но, похоже, многие считают, что наше свидание было просто пиаром и трюком.

— Ну, в общем-то, фактически они правы...

Она пропускает его замечание мимо ушей.

— Алья предлагает, чтобы я начала выкладывать наши совместные фотографии в инстаграм. Ну, знаешь, чем там обычно занимаются парочки. Она считает, что тогда наши отношения будут казаться более реальными.

— Чем обычно занимаются парочки, говоришь? 

— Я не до конца понимаю, что она под этим подразумевает, но...

Он выхватывает телефон у неё из рук, притягивает её к себе и, наклоняясь, целует в щёку. Маринетт ошарашенно моргает. Кот расплывается в улыбке, показывая все тридцать два, и помахивает перед ней мобильником, на экране которого теперь запечатлён момент поцелуя. 

— Думаю, Алья имела в виду нечто подобное, — говорит он, возвращая телефон законной владелице.

Щёки Маринетт горят.

— Ты... Ты только что...

Он вскидывает руки в примирительном жесте.

— Эй, целовать в щёку можно по правилам, забыла?

— Но это не значит, что можно делать это без предупреждения! 

— Прости. — Он наклоняется ближе, нахально сверкая своими зелёными-презелёными глазами. — В следующий раз обязательно спрошу разрешения.

Её сердце взволнованно пропускает удар и несётся вскачь. О, этот игривый котёнок получит у неё сполна. 

Она резко притягивает его к себе за колокольчик, оставляя между ними расстояние меньше волоса, так что они дышат одним воздухом. Его глаза становятся шире с каждой секундой. Её пальцы спускаются по обтянутой кожаным костюмом груди. 

— Э-эм, Маринетт, ч-что...

— В чём дело, котёнок? — насмешливо уточняет она. — Или ты только бахвалиться горазд?

Из-под его маски выглядывает румянец.

— Н-нет.

— Неужели?

— Правда.

Её губы изгибаются в коварной усмешке, и она пробегает пальцами по его бокам. Из него вырывается то ли смешок, то ли вскрик. 

— Я так и знала! — ликует Маринетт. 

Она беспощадно щекочет его, так что он падает на колени. Он смеётся, задыхается и умоляет её перестать. Когда он пытается убежать, Маринетт напрыгивает на него, удобно устраиваясь сверху – ноги по обеим бокам, – продолжая щекотать и продлевая пытку. Из глаз у него льются слёзы.

— Пощади, — умоляет он. — Пожалуйста... Ма-Маринетт. Не могу... Не могу... дышать. 

Она прекращает. Он лежит под ней безжизненно, словно рыба без костей, залпами вдыхая воздух. 

— Ты – само зло, — хрипит он. 

Она улыбается.

— Ты всего лишь получил то, что за...

Он меняет положение, так что теперь она оказывается зажата под ним. В ярко-зелёных глазах недобрый блеск. Её сердце снова запинается, а потом уже он щекочет её, и ей остаётся только смеяться, смеяться, смеяться. 

— П-перестань, — просит она. 

— Неа. 

— Кот! 

— За всё нужно платить, принцесса. 

Она пытается высвободиться, но он крепко её удерживает. И только когда она больше не может этого выносить, когда живот сводит, а слёзы застилают глаза, только тогда он прекращает свою щекотальную атаку. Его ладони покоятся на её предплечьях, он нависает над ней, и на его губах вновь играет та самая, чтоб её, озорная улыбка.

— Так что ты там говорила насчёт бахвальства? — интересуется он. 

Она закатывает глаза, хрипло усмехнувшись. 

— Хорошо. Я попалась. Доволен? 

Выражение его лица меняется, и он обхватывает её, обнимая. 

— Эм, Кот? 

— Спасибо, — шепчет он.

— За что? 

— Мы с мамой раньше часто устраивали такие «битвы». Мне казалось, что если делать это ещё с кем-то, то будет только больнее, я только буду скучать по ней ещё сильнее, но... — Он прячет лицо в пространстве между её шеей и плечом. — Было очень весело. 

Её глаза округляются. Бедный Кот. Чем больше она узнаёт об его семье, тем печальнее кажется его жизнь. 

Она прижимает его покрепче, невесомо перебирая пальцами волосы и пробегая по спине. Издаваемое им тихое мурчание заставляет незаметную улыбку расцвести на её лице. И всё же ничто не готовит её к тому моменту, когда он поднимается, пристально вглядываясь в неё, их лица всего в сантиметрах друг от друга. 

— В чём дело? — спрашивает она, и её щёки горят, а пульс учащается. 

Он медленно моргает. 

— Ты что-то задумал, не так ли? — уточняет она с подозрением.

Уголки его губ дёргаются, но он лишь наклоняется и тыкается носом в её нос. Она хихикает от неожиданности. 

— Ты что, только что ткнул меня в нос, глупый кот? 

— Ты моя псевдоподружка. Я могу тыкать твой нос, сколько захочу. 

— О, да неужели?

— Ага.

Он встаёт и протягивает руку, чтобы помочь ей подняться. Улыбнувшись, Маринетт её принимает. Он не отпускает её сразу же, а подносит к губам, мягко целуя тыльную сторону ладони.

— Мне пора, — говорит он. 

— Вертихвост.

Подмигнув ей, он соскакивает с крыши с особым пафосом, без сомнения, желая покрасоваться. Она смеётся, наблюдая за тем, как его силуэт становится всё меньше и меньше. Он и правда просто-напросто глупый кот.


	17. Не тормози делопроизводство

— А ты не торопишься, — замечает Ледибаг. 

Адриан – а точнее, Кот Нуар – отмахивается от огромного кома стикеров, который летел ему прямо в лицо. Он раскручивает шест, ухмыляясь, и грациозно на него опирается.

— Прости. Только недавно получил уведомление.

Уголки её губ приподнимаются. 

Он улыбается ещё шире, но у него не остаётся времени каламбурить, когда появляется женщина в маске верхом на летающем степлере размером с мотоцикл и им с Ледибаг приходится уворачиваться от пулемётной очереди из очень острых скрепок. Ледибаг раскручивает йо-йо, превращая его в мерцающий щит. Подхватив её за талию, он поднимает их на крышу, где они пока что более или менее в безопасности. 

— Фух. — Он отпускает её, и они органично переходят на бег. — Этот степлеролёт — опасная штука.

— В чём дело, киса? Боишься каких-то скрепок? 

— Когда они больше, чем моя голова, то да. И ещё когда они нацелены в мою голову.

Ледибаг тянет его вниз, и они оба укрываются за выступом на крыше. 

— Итак, я почти уверена, что акума прячется в том самом степлере, на котором разъезжает Инвентория, — говорит она. — Подбираться к ней нужно осторожно. Она может не только обстрелять нас скрепками, но и превратить в канцелярские принадлежности, если попадёт по нам светящейся фиолетовой скрепкой. 

— Это объясняет, почему мне по пути сюда попадались все эти огромные ручки и папки. 

Он выглядывает из-за стены и видит, как Инвентория – тоненькая в обтягивающем чёрно-сером костюме, но всё равно приметная благодаря своим ярко-розовым, цвета маркера-выделителя, волосам – палит фиолетовыми скрепками в парочку парижан, которым не посчастливилось привлечь её внимание. Вскоре на их месте появляются банка чернил и зажимы для бумаги. 

— Последний шанс, Ледибаг и Кот Нуар! — громогласно взывает Инвентория. — Отдайте мне свои талисманы, или все жители Парижа превратятся в мой инвентарь!

— Знаешь, этот степлеролёт нарушает кучу правил техники безопасности, — поднимает брови Адриан. — Не говоря уже о правилах дорожного движения. Готов поспорить, у неё даже нет водительских прав. 

На губах Ледибаг появляется улыбка.

— Ну, тогда нам остаётся только сообщить ей, что такое поведение неприемлемо, верно? 

Он улыбается и жестом показывает ей, что пора начинать.

— После вас, миледи. 

Ледибаг подкидывает йо-йо. 

— Супершанс! 

Ей в руки падает планшет с зажимом для бумаги, но он уже даже не задаётся вопросом, каким образом это поможет им победить Инвенторию. Ледибаг что-нибудь придумает. У неё всегда получается. Ему остаётся только защищать её, по необходимости отвлекать противника и быть готовым использовать катаклизм. 

Самое время провести инвентаризацию этой одержимой канцелярией акумы.

***

— Слава богу, с этим покончено, — говорит Ледибаг.

Они стукаются кулаками, как и обычно.

— Дело сделано, миледи. Остаётся лишь надеяться, что её начальник впредь будет лучше с ней обходиться. 

— Точно. Не скажу, что горю желанием вновь сражаться со скрепками. 

— Да, это было бы затруднительно. Не получится сражаться, если тебя скрепило.

Она закатывает глаза и небольно лупит его по груди, однако искрящийся блеск глаз выдаёт её. Он улыбается. А потом замирает. И смотрит, и смотрит. 

— Что такое? — спрашивает она, хмурясь. 

— Н-ничего. 

Он трясёт головой в попытке собраться с мыслями. На мгновение ему показалось, что он видел сверкающие глаза Маринетт, её грозящую вырваться на свободу улыбку. У него внутри всё переворачивается, но он точно не может сказать, неприятное это ощущение или нет. Оно постоянно меняется, сбивает с толку и в целом неуловимо. 

Всегда ли улыбка так отражалась в глазах его леди? 

Почему он не может вспомнить? 

Её серёжки пищат, а сразу за ними следом – и его кольцо. 

— Кажется, мне пора, — говорит она. 

— Да. — Он сглатывает тугой комок в горле. — И мне. 

— До встречи, котёнок. 

Он кивает, наблюдая, как она уносится прочь.

***

Отец ждёт его дома. Точнее говоря, маячит на верху лестницы с сумрачным видом. Это не к добру. Он что, узнал, что Адриан был рассеян во время последней фотосессии?

Спустившись по лестнице, Габриэль тычет в него газетной вырезкой. Дыхание Адриана перехватывает, а внутренности завязываются в узел, когда он видит, что это статья об их с Маринетт предположительной интрижке на стороне под носом у Кота Нуара. 

— Объяснись, — приказывает отец.

Адриан хочет провалиться сквозь землю. Отец никогда раньше не считал нужным требовать от него объяснений касательно подобных статей. (Он был известной моделью-подростком; разумеется, иногда про него писали всякие сплетни и публиковали так называемые сенсации, несмотря на то, как упорно Натали и его пиар-менеджер старались поддерживать его идеальный образ). 

— Это пустяк, — отвечает Адриан тихо. — Просто слух.

— Ты, должно быть, спровоцировал его своим поведением. 

— Нет, отец. Честное слово. Маринетт мне просто друг. 

Взгляд отца режущий и холодный.

— Ты уже не первый раз впутываешься в скандал с этой Маринетт. 

Дыхание Адриана спирает ещё сильнее. У него в груди не осталось воздуха, и он не может сделать и вдоха. 

— Пожалуйста, не запрещай мне видеться с ней. 

— Она тебе настолько дорога? 

— Она – одна из моих лучших друзей. Конечно, она дорога мне. 

В глазах его отца не отражается никаких эмоций – только жёсткость и лёд. Плечи Адриана поднимаются к ушам, и он в напряжении потирает левое предплечье, желая сжаться в себя, как улитка, ищущая спасение в своём панцире. Он хотел бы быть смелее, хотел бы заявить, что ему всё равно, что скажет отец, потому что он будет продолжать видеться с ней, несмотря ни на что. Но он боится. Боится, что это проявление неповиновения окажется последней каплей. Боится, что ему запретят ходить в школу и он никогда больше не увидит Маринетт или кого бы то ни было, будучи собой.

Кот Нуар дарит ему определённую свободу, но это не то же самое, что проводить время с друзьями как Адриан Агрест. 

— Отец, прошу тебя, — практически шепчет он. — Возникло недопонимание. Мы не делали ничего плохого. 

Габриэль смотрит на него сверху вниз всё также без следа сочувствия или тепла. 

— Хорошо, — холодно произносит он. — Пригласи эту свою Маринетт на ужин. Я лично хочу убедиться, подходит ли она для того, чтобы быть твоим другом.

Воздух стремительно возвращается к Адриану в лёгкие. 

— Спасибо. — Он обнимает отца. — Я уверен, что она тебе понравится.


	18. Ой

— Кот Нуар хорошо целуется?

Маринетт моргает в недоумении, неожиданно оказываясь зажатой в угол кучкой учеников из других классов. 

— Эм...

— Каков он под маской? Такой же красавчик, как кажется? 

— Ты правда изменила ему с Адрианом Агрестом?

— Что? Нет! — восклицает Маринетт. — Повторяю в последний раз: я бы никогда так с ним не поступила!

— Но тебе же нравится Адриан, разве нет? 

Её щёки горят. Она открывает и закрывает рот, не в силах произнести ни слова, охваченная паническим страхом. Она любит его, любит его, любит его. Эта фраза крутится у неё в голове, эта истина вытатуирована у неё на сердце. Но она не может в этом признаться. Совершенно точно. И это плохо. Что бы она сейчас ни выдала, это будет ужасно, она даже не сомневается. 

— Смотрите, акума! — слышится чей-то голос.

Все отворачиваются от Маринетт. Некоторые кричат и убегают в панике. Она готова броситься в бой, когда чья-то рука хватает её и вот она уже смотрит в ярко-зелёные глаза. 

— Адри...

— Шш. — Адриан прижимает палец к её губам. — Сюда. 

Она слишком потрясена, чтобы сопротивляться. Он только что коснулся её губ. _Её губ_. 

Он тянет её за собой по коридору и вталкивает их обоих в кладовку, закрывая за ними дверь. Воцаряется тьма. Её сердце колотится как бешеное. Она сознаёт, что он всё ещё держит её за руку, что они стоят очень близко друг к другу. (Побочный эффект тесноты). Всего лишь крошечный шаг – и она коснётся его. 

— Эм, — говорит она, сглатывая с трудом. — Ч-что происходит? 

— Судя по твоему виду, ты нуждалась в спасении. 

— Чего? 

Он отпускает её руку и немного возится, прежде чем их освещает фонарик его телефона. Теперь она видит озорные искры в его глазах. 

— Я же обещал, что приду на помощь, если повышенное внимание тебя доконает. 

Её челюсть так и отваливается.

— Погоди, так это был ты! Это ты сказал, что там акума! 

— Виноват. Однако, эм, возможно, тебе стоит понизить голос. Мы же не хотим, чтобы они нас тут нашли. 

Она зажимает рот обеими руками.

— Ой. Прости. 

Она втайне хочет завопить от восторга. Она в кладовке с Адрианом. 

…

Ладно, это звучит странновато, но всё же. Каждый чего-то стоящий романтик знает, что быть запертым в кладовке с тем, кто тебе нравится, достойно, как минимум, радостного вскрика. Только вот теперь, задумавшись об этом, она никак не может вспомнить, воспользовалась ли сегодня утром дезодорантом. О нет. Что если от неё пахнет? Что если он заметил? 

Будет ли слишком палевно, если она попытается понюхать подмышку? 

— Маринетт? — наклоняет голову Адриан. 

Она подскакивает, практически роняя на пол швабру. 

— Д-да? 

— Ты в порядке?

Она замирает на месте. О нет. Теперь ему кажется, что она ведёт себя странно. Отмена! Отмена!

Он покусывает губу.

— Просто... Ты, кажется, нервничаешь, и я просто подумал, что, может быть, это перебор, и, эм, прости, если я перестарался или...

— Нет. Нет, нет, нет. Ты не перестарался. Я правда благодарна, что ты спас меня. Честное слово. Я люблю тебя. — Панический вопль. — В смысле, быть с тобой в кладовке. То есть, только кладовку. Не тебя. Тебя я точно не люблю. 

— Эм, ладно... — озадаченно моргает он. 

— Не то чтобы я тебя ненавижу, — торопится уточнить она. — Хочу сказать, что ты мне нравишься, но я не люблю тебя, потому что это ведь было бы странно, да? — Нервный смешок. — Да. 

Он улыбается так, что около его глаз появляются морщинки. 

— Так, значит, всё в порядке? Тебя не смущает прятаться тут со мной, я имею в виду? 

— Ага. Определённо нет. Всё в ажуре. — Она показывает ему аж два пальца вверх. 

— Фух. Это радует. Я правда хотел помочь, особенно в свете того, как много ты сделала для меня, когда мои поклонники гонялись за мной по всему городу.

— О, ты об этом? Это был пустяк. 

— Не для меня. — Он кладет руку ей на плечо. — Ты замечательная девушка, Маринетт. Я рад, что тоже могу сделать что-то для тебя, пускай даже такое незначительное. 

Из неё почти вырывается томный вздох. Он такой милый, и ласковый, и...

— Погоди-ка, — произносит она, выходя из транса. — Остальные! Они все думают, что там акума. Они, наверное, до сих пор в панике. 

— Эм, да... — Убрав руку с её плеча, он потирает шею. — Я как-то не подумал об этом. Похоже, у меня получается не так хорошо, как у тебя. 

Она кусает ногти. Сознательным поступком было бы пойти и проверить, всё ли в порядке, но тогда она разрушит этот момент с Адрианом. К тому же, люди могут не то подумать, если узнают, что он хотел избавить её от лишних вопросов. 

Что же делать, что же делать, что же делать...

— Эм, — начинает он, стараясь на неё не смотреть. — Раз уж мы одни, вообще-то я хотел у тебя кое-что спросить. 

Её сердце пропускает удар.

— Н-неужели?

— Отец прочёл статью, в которой говорится, что ты изменяешь Коту Нуару со мной. 

— О нет.

Всё в ней обрывается. Вот и оно. Сейчас он скажет ей, что больше не будет ходить в школу. 

— Так что... хочешь прийти к нам на ужин? 

Она моргает раз. Моргает второй. Её рот открыт, но она не может произнести ни звука и просто пялится на него.

— Что? 

— Отец хочет ещё раз тебя увидеть. Он... Он хочет узнать тебя получше и, эм...

— Решить, достойна ли я оставаться другом его сына, — соображает она. 

— В общем и целом да. — Он кусает губу. — Прости. Если это тебя утешит, не думаю, что тебе будет сложно покорить его, и знаю, что я буду очень рад, если ты придёшь. Ужины у меня дома обычно проходят тихо.

Это не так уж сложно представить. Она никогда не видела Габриэля Агреста, когда приходила к Адриану с Нино и Альей. По всей видимости, всем заправляла Суровая Секретарша.

— Я приду на ужин, — говорит Маринетт.

— Что, правда?

Она кивает.

Его лицо расцветает в улыбке, и он обнимает её.

Естественно, именно в этот момент дверь в кладовку открывается.

Адриан напрягается, и наступает ужасный момент, когда они тупо смотрят на тех, кто смотрит на них. Парочка учеников достают телефоны и фотографируют. 

Кровь отливает от лица Маринетт. Ей действительно ужасно не везёт.

***

— Просто не могу поверить, — возмущается Алья, зажимая переносицу.

Адриан и Маринетт морщатся. 

— Судя по тому, что ваш любовный треугольничек до сих пор держится в трендах, эти фотографии станут сенсацией. Вас будут обсуждать во всех соцсетях ещё до конца уроков. 

— Простите, — бормочет Адриан. 

— Неа, — машет пальцем Алья. — Извинениями тут не отделаешься, Лютик. Ты должен пообещать мне, что у тебя не появится больше никаких замечательных идей, как помочь Маринетт. Поверь мне, ты делаешь только хуже.

— Он не знал, что нас застукают, — хмурится Маринетт.

— Да, но вас застукали. В кладовке. Милующимися.

Щёки Маринетт вспыхивают. 

— Мы не «миловались». Это было дружеское объятие.

— Думаешь, хоть кто-то в Париже этому поверит? 

Её плечи опадают. Адриан выглядит столь же угнетённо.

— Что мы можем сделать? — спрашивает он.

— Ты? Мало что, — без обиняков отвечает Алья. — Вся работа ляжет на плечи Маринетт и Кота Нуара. Либо поставьте на всём этом крест и живите дальше с осознанием того, что весь Париж будет считать, что вы завели роман на стороне за его спиной.

Маринетт сдерживает стон.

— Они ведь так и подумают, да? 

— В общих чертах.

— Хорошо, — вздыхает она. — Я напишу Коту.


	19. Возможно, это было чересчур убедительно

— Кот Нуар! — окликает его женщина с тротуара. — Кот Нуар, расскажешь, что ты чувствуешь теперь, когда официально подтверждено, что твоя девушка встречается с Адрианом Агрестом у тебя за спиной?

Вздохнув, Адриан спрыгивает с крыши, грациозно приземляясь прямо перед ней. Рядом с репортёршей оператор, который снимает всё на камеру. 

— Ничем подобным она у меня за спиной не занимается, — говорит он. 

— Но твою девушку обнаружили в компрометирующей позе с Адрианом Агрестом в школьной кладовке. Быть не может, чтобы ты...

— Адриан – друг Маринетт. Он пытался помочь ей укрыться, потому что, хотите верьте, хотите – нет, не всем нравится, когда за ними двадцать четыре на семь гоняются с распросами касательно ложных обвинений в неверности и их отношений с супергероем. — Он обнажает зубы, натянуто улыбаясь. — Вы же можете это понять, да? 

Оператор, отшатнувшись, делает небольшой шаг назад. 

— Эм, мне кажется, он зол, Патрис. 

— Никто не спрашивал тебя, Даррелл.

— Нет, Даррелл как раз-таки на верном пути, — подтверждает Адриан, изображая дружелюбие. — Хотите знать, что я чувствую на самом деле? — Он смотрит прямо в камеру. — Я хочу, чтобы вы оставили Маринетт в покое. Она не заслуживает того, чтобы её травили, и, честно, я рад, что Адриан присматривает за ней, когда этого не могу делать я. Я доверяю им обоим. Я никогда в ней не сомневался, и если бы вы знали её так же, как я, то не сомневались бы в ней тоже.

Он с помощью шеста запрыгивает на крышу. Патрис кричит ему вслед, прося подождать.

— Прошу прощения, — отвечает он, небрежно отдавая честь. — Париж зовёт.

***

— Никто не верит нам, Кот, — стонет Маринетт, шагами меряя комнату. — Тебя зовут болваном за то, что ты считаешь, что можешь доверять мне, меня ненавидят, и...

— Эй. — Он хватает её предплечье, чтобы остановить брождение. — Всё уляжется. Адриан сделал своё заявление, мы тоже; нам остаётся лишь продолжать ходить на свидания и вести себя так, словно всё нормально. 

— Как тебе удаётся оставаться таким спокойным? Сейчас всё стало гораздо хуже, чем было, и Адриан опять оказался замешан, и я просто уверена, что его отец возненавидит меня за то, что я постоянно втягиваю его сына в скандалы, и тогда мне запретят с ним видеться, или, может быть, его и правда переведут из школы, и...

— Эй, ты чего. — Он сжимает её плечи, пытаясь перехватить взгляд. — Маринетт, до этого не дойдёт.

— Откуда ты знаешь? 

— Потому что я не позволю, понятно? 

— Но что ты можешь сделать? — недоумённо моргает она. 

— Я, эм... — Точно. Он – Кот Нуар. Он выдавливает улыбку и показушно играет мышцами. — Я могу больше, чем ты думаешь. 

Она вздыхает: его ответ явно не производит на неё должного впечатления.

— Конечно. 

— Подожди. — Он хватает её за плечи, не позволяя ей отвернуться. — Слушай, я знаю, что ты переживаешь и вся эта ситуация... ну, в общем, полный отстой. Но с Адрианом всё будет хорошо. И ты попросту покоришь его отца. 

— Ну да, конечно. Я настолько впечатлю Габриэля Агреста, что он тут же предложит мне стажировку, о которой я мечтала. О, и, разумеется, он будет в полном восторге, что я разрушила идеальный имидж его сына.

— Ты ничего не рушила. Адриан хотел помочь тебе, и я знаю, что он ни о чём не жалеет. 

Она мило поджимает губы и смотрит на него из-под опущенных ресниц. 

— Это он тебе так сказал? 

— Да. А ещё он сказал, что позволил бы всему Парижу считать его самым вопиющим бесстыдником, если бы это потребовалось для того, чтобы помочь тебе. 

Она посмеивается, и её щёки розовеют.

— А вот теперь ты просто надо мной смеёшься.

— Нет. — Он сжимает её плечи, тепло заглядывая в глаза. — Ты много для него значишь, ты много для _меня_ значишь, и я не позволю, чтобы с вами обоими произошло нечто плохое. Обещаю. — Его губы изгибаются в улыбке. — А теперь ты готова к предписанному Альей свиданию? 

Она улыбается и крепко его обнимает. 

— Готова.

***

Они на романтическом пикнике. (Ни от кого не прячутся, но и не настолько на всеобщем обозрении, чтобы сразу же бросаться в глаза). По периметру пледа расставлены маленькие свечки в стеклянных баночках; он дарит ей красную розу, и они обнимаются под зимним солнцем. Обнимашки не вызывают проблем: им комфортно друг с другом; несмотря даже на то, что за ними (не очень-то тайно) наблюдают и снимают на камеру.

— Алья хотела, чтобы мы кормили друг друга, как настоящие влюблённые голубки, — шёпотом напоминает ей он. 

— Фе. Только не это. Стыда не оберёшься. 

Он со смехом берёт в руки одно из пирожных, которые она принесла из родительской пекарни. 

— Давай, принцесса. Скажи «а».

Она дуется, но её глаза блестят.

— Так и быть. 

Она открывает рот, и он осторожно подносит пирожное ближе, чтобы она смогла откусить. Она слизывает крошки с губ, привлекая внимание к их блеску и мягкости. У него во рту внезапно пересыхает, и он сглатывает. 

— Вкусно? 

— Конечно вкусно. Пёк же папа. — Она забирает у него пирожное и протягивает его ему. — На-ка, попробуй.

Он открывает рот, но её улыбка превращается в озорную насмешку, и она размазывает пирожное по его лицу. Попросту старый-добрый пирог в лицо. Весь его рот и подбородок уделаны тестом и кремом, и он морщится, тщетно пытаясь вытереться. Маринетт, разумеется, хохочет. 

— О, ну, ты напросилась, — ревёт он.

Она вскрикивает и пытается отползти, но костюм делает его намного быстрее. Он налетает на неё и трёт лицом о щёку, размазывая по ней тесто и крем. 

— П-прекрати, — произносит она, задыхаясь от смеха. — Кот! 

— Ты сама виновата. — Он переключается на вторую щёку и движется вниз, к челюсти. — Теперь страдай! 

Она хохочет и извивается, и каким-то образом в итоге она лежит на спине прямо под ним, а он поддерживает себя, опираясь о плед по обеим сторонам от её лица. Что-то волнуется и трепещет у него внутри. Её глаза – ярко-синие колокольчики, а губы слегка приоткрыты. Они смотрят друг на друга, и их дыхание смешивается. 

Адриан сползает с неё, и его щёки горят, когда он отводит взгляд в сторону. 

— Ч-что ж. — Ему приходится откашляться, чтобы прочистить горло. — Надеюсь, ты усвоила урок. 

— Фу, ты даже волосы мне умудрился испачкать.

Взглянув на неё украдкой, он против воли усмехается. Сморщив нос, она вычищает кусочки теста и крем из хвостиков с таким видом, словно те нанесли ей личное оскорбление. Она выглядит нелепо. (И очаровательно). Смотреть на неё, дразнить и вторгаться в её личное пространство проще, когда из его живота упорхнули все смущающие, непонятно откуда взявшиеся бабочки. 

Так что, когда к ним подходит кучка его фанатов, которые накидываются на Маринетт и требуют объяснить им, как это он может так спокойно и весело сидеть с ней, когда она ему изменяет, это, мягко говоря, досадная неприятность. 

— Она мне не изменяет, — отвечает он, изо всех сил стараясь сохранять спокойствие. — Между ней и Адрианом ничего нет.

Поклонников это не успокаивает. Одна из них даже заявляет, что слышала, что их отношения – обман и что они с Маринетт на самом деле не встречаются. 

Маринетт озадаченно моргает. 

— Эм, вы же понимаете, что мы на свидании... прямо сейчас...

— Да, но вы ведь просто дурачитесь. Никто никогда не видел, чтобы вы целовались. По-настоящему. 

Адриан и Маринетт переглядываются.

— Мы предпочитаем заниматься этим наедине, — говорит он, — и, эм...

— Кот.

Он поворачивается к Маринетт, как раз когда её ладони оказываются у него на щеках и её губы касаются его. 

Её губы. На его губах.

Целуют.

О.

Он замирает. Её губы такие бесконечно мягкие и на вкус как пирожное. Она касается его губ ещё раз – легко и сладко. Дразняще. Будто бы спрашивая, чего же он ждёт. С колотящимся сердцем он закрывает глаза и целует её в ответ. Когда они отстраняются друг от друга, их лица покрывает румянец, а внутри него будто бы порхает сотня крылышек.

— Так о чём это вы там говорили? — спрашивает Маринетт, оглядывая группу фанатов смущённо, но решительно: с таким видом, словно она целовала бы его снова и снова, если бы это потребовалось для того, чтобы заткнуть их и заставить уйти.

Его сердце никак не может войти в обычный ритм. Ничего себе. Она... Она и правда что-то с чем-то. Его хватает только на то, чтобы смотреть на неё, даже когда его поклонники, пыхтя и ворча, наконец уходят прочь. 

— Ты нарушила правило, — замечает он, когда они остаются наедине. 

— Не обольщайся. — Её лицо становится багряным, и она отворачивается. — Это не повторится. 

— К-конечно. То есть, я согласен. 

Она кусает губу. Он не знает, куда деть свои руки. 

— Эм... как считаешь, можем ли мы уже завершить свидание? — спрашивает она. — Всё равно нам обоим не мешало бы привести себя в порядок. 

— Я не против.

Они собирают вещи в неловкости. Сердце Адриана бьётся всё ещё неровно, когда они расходятся.


	20. Пора допросов

— Девчуля! — Алья, практически с налёта запрыгивая на тахту, хватает Маринетт за руки. — Выкладывай! 

— Эм, выкладывать? 

— Не строй дурочку. Ты поцеловала Кота Нуара! 

С губ Маринетт срывается стон, и она встаёт, дабы выскользнуть из хватки Альи. 

— Это пустяк, ясно? Это ничего не значило. 

— О-о, да ты краснеешь. 

Маринетт накрывает ладонями предательские щёки.

— Это ничего не значит. Можно краснеть из-за... из-за чего угодно! 

— Ага. 

— Говорю тебе! 

— Тебе понравилось, — отмечает Алья с блеском в глазах. — Признайся. 

Лицо Маринетт горит пуще прежнего. 

— Это было исключительно профессиональное решение, чтобы его поклонницы от нас отстали, и...

— Неа, тебе понравилось. — Алья наклоняется, хлопая ресницами. — Ты считаешь его красаааааавчиком. Ты хочешь поцеловать его снова. Ты...

— Хватит! Остановись! — До невозможности красная Маринетт буквально затыкает Алье рот. — Родители тебя услышат. 

Алья отпихивает её руки.

— Я думала, они знают про Кота Нуара. Серьёзно, как они теперь-то могут не знать? 

— О, они знают, но это не значит, что я горю желанием приглашать их поучаствовать в этом разговоре.

Никому не нужно было, чтобы повторился инцидент с презервативом. Никому – и точка. 

— И вообще, я не хочу говорить о Коте, — продолжает Маринетт. — Мне нужно решить, что надеть на ужин с Адрианом и его отцом. 

— Беее, ты всё ещё сохнешь по Лютику? Девчуля, у тебя прямо под носом красавчик-кошак, которому ты явно нравишься...

— Поправочка: он любит Ледибаг. Он мне сам в этом признался. 

— Возможно, он так и сказал, но ты всё равно определённо ему нравишься. 

Щёки Маринетт снова краснеют. Она вспоминает поцелуй. Его мягкие губы; как обтянутые перчатками пальцы скользили по её щеке, когда он поцеловал её в ответ.

Бабочки в животе и бегущие по телу мурашки. 

— Н-ну, это не играет никакой роли. — Она отворачивается, занимая себя разбором одежды, которую выгребла из шкафа. — Потому что я люблю Адриана и только Адриана. А теперь помоги мне выбрать, что надеть. 

Алья вздыхает. 

— Белую рубашку и синий сарафан. 

— О, ты права! Это подойдёт идеально. 

— Да-да, я великолепна. Вспомни об этом в следующий раз, когда я буду давать тебе советы насчёт отношений. Например, знаешь, когда я говорю, что Кот Нуар...

— О, ты только взгляни на время! Мне стоит поторопиться, пора переодеваться!

Маринетт стягивает с себя топ и пытается надеть рубашку, но её рука и голова застревают в неудобном положении. Вот же блин. Она пытается вслепую отыскать нужные отверстия. (И спотыкается, врезаясь в ширму, тем самым едва её не обрушивая). Наконец она освобождает голову. Алья смотрит на неё с таким видом, словно борется с желанием приложить руку к лицу.

— Я смогла, — сообщает Маринетт. 

— Девчуля, — лишь произносит Алья, слегка покачивая головой.

— Что?

— О, мне казалось, всё и так понятно.

Плечи Маринетт опадают.

— Уф, ты права. Я такая растяпа. Я испорчу весь ужин, я просто чувствую это. 

— Не испортишь.

— Но...

Алья встаёт и кладёт руки ей на плечи, ободряюще пожимая их. 

— Всё будет хорошо. Габриэль Агрест выбрал именно твою работу на конкурсе, верно? Видишь, начало уже положено. Он уважает твой дизайнерский талант, и я уверена, что он точно так же зауважает тебя.

— Ты правда так считаешь? 

— Ну конечно же. К тому же, там будет Адриан, чтобы помочь тебе поддержать разговор, и у тебя уже лучше получается общаться с ним, не так ли? 

— Ээээ. — Маринетт машет рукой, изображая волнистую линию.

Улыбка Альи становится чуть более натянутой.

— Ну, это уже прогресс. — Она дружески хлопает Маринетт по спине. — В общем, всё будет хорошо, девчуля. Поверь мне.

***

Всё не хорошо. В её улыбающемся фасаде появляются трещины, когда она, стоя в холле особняка Агрестов, заглядывает в суровые, чересчур проницательные глаза Габриэля. Так выглядит человек, который не забыл их последнюю встречу. (Но как бы ей хотелось, чтобы было именно так. Она вернула ему книгу, соврав о том, откуда взяла её, чтобы помочь Адриану остаться в школе, но от этого тот разговор не становился менее унизительным – ровно как и эта новая встреча менее неловкой). 

— Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн, — произносит он, оглядывая её с ног до головы. — Так это вы.

Всё в ней опадает быстрее, чем сброшенный со скалы шар для боулинга, но она всё равно умудряется улыбнуться, протягивая ему коробку в розовой обёртке. 

— Я испекла печенье. 

Он поднимает брови.

— Для вас, — добавляет она. 

Его брови поднимаются ещё выше.

— И Адриана. Это, эм, подарок. Я пекла их сама.

Секунды три он просто молча смотрит на неё, а затем взмахом руки велит телохранителю взять коробку у неё из рук, что тот и делает, не меняясь в лице. Она намеренно улыбается ещё шире. (И очень надеется, что не выглядит страдальчески: ей всегда сложно не переступить эту грань, когда она нервничает, а прямо сейчас она нервничает настолько, что давно бы уже была за дверью, если бы не считала, что на кону стоит счастье Адриана).

— Натали, — говорит Габриэль, поворачиваясь к Суровой Секретарше. — Пойди скажи Адриану, что наша гостья пришла.

Натали кивает и поднимается по лестнице, каждый её шаг отдаётся цоканьем каблуков. В холле повисает напряжённая тишина. Габриэль даже не пытается её разрушить. Ровно как и телохранитель. Это совершенно не способствует умиротворению Маринетт. Она дёргается и ёрзает, но в какой-то момент больше не может этого выносить. 

— Мне очень жаль, что я втянула вашего сына во все эти скандалы! — выпаливает она. — Я этого не хотела, клянусь! Пожалуйста, не запрещайте Адриану ходить в школу! 

Габриэль снова окидывает её испытующим взглядом.

— То обстоятельство, что это уже второй раз, когда вам приходится умолять меня не делать этого, мисс Дюпэн-Чэн, не играет на руку ни вам, ни моему сыну. 

Она морщится.

— Однако мы с Адрианом уже обсудили этот вопрос. Он продолжит посещать школу...

Её глаза загораются.

— ...но вот подходящий ли вы для него друг, это мы ещё посмотрим. 

Она сглатывает: у неё внезапно пересыхает в горле. Она испытывает неимоверное облегчение, когда Адриан спускается и встречает её тёплой улыбкой и объятием. По крайней мере, хоть кто-то в этом доме рад её видеть. 

— Я рад, что ты пришла, — шепчет Адриан ей на ухо.

Она улыбается (на этот раз куда более естественно) и разрывает объятие. Габриэль наблюдает за ними с нечитаемым выражением. Её сердце начинает колотиться. О нет, ему что, не понравилось, что Адриан её обнял? Это что, против правил? Она что, уже облажалась? 

— Пойдёмте, — командует Габриэль, удаляясь в боковую дверь, не оглядываясь. 

Закусив губу, Маринетт идёт следом.

***

Стол, за которым они ужинают, просто огромный. Габриэль сидит на одном его конце, а Адриан – на другом. К счастью, ей разрешают занять место рядом с Адрианом, но у неё всё равно такое чувство, что Габриэль собирается учинить допрос. Даже телохранитель маячит на заднем плане, словно готовясь выволочь её вон, стоит ей только оплошать.

Это официально самый неловкий ужин в её жизни. 

Она ёрзает, поглядывая то на одного, то на другого. Оба Агреста молчат. (Ничего себе, Адриан не преувеличивал, когда говорил, что ужины проходят тихо. Хотя, справедливости ради, он уже пару раз открывал и закрывал рот с таким видом, будто бы хотел что-то сказать, но посчитал, что будет лучше, если допрос за ужином начнёт его отец). 

Она берёт ложку и пригубляет суп. Раздаётся сербающий звук – слишком громкий в чересчур тихой, чересчур большой столовой. Она морщится и пытается сильнее вжаться в свой стул, покраснев и сгорбившись. 

Ужасно неловко. 

Её колена касается нечто тёплое. Она подскакивает, переводя взгляд на Адриана, который смотрит на неё с сочувствием. Офигеть, он трогает её колено. Тайное прикосновение к голой коленке под столом. Её щёки горят. («_Прямой контакт_, — вопит её разум. — _Это прямой контакт!_»)

— Мисс Дюпэн-Чэн, — произносит Габриэль. 

Она подскакивает так сильно, что роняет ложку. 

— Д-да? 

— Каковы ваши успехи в школе? 

Растерянное молчание.

— Маринетт – одна из лучших учениц нашего класса, отец, — приходит ей на выручку Адриан. — Мисс Бюстье всегда ставит ей пятёрки. Так ведь, Маринетт? 

— Э-эм, я стараюсь? 

Габриэль многозначительно хмыкает.

— Ясно. Значит, вы относитесь к учёбе серьёзно.

Лихорадочный кивок.

— Хммм.

Пронзительный взгляд Габриэля заставляет её поёжиться. Его очки, разумеется, просто очки, но такое ощущение, будто это рентген и прибор для чтения мыслей сразу. 

— Чем вы занимаетесь в свободное время? — продолжает он, убедившись, что достаточно потрепал ей нервы. 

— Э-эм, ну, я староста класса, так что мне приходится ходить на собрания. Также я состою в художественном клубе, шью костюмы для группы друзей и...

— Ах, точно, вам нравится мода. Я помню вашу шляпу. Весьма оригинально. 

Она краснеет до кончиков ушей. 

— С-спасибо.

Довольный Адриан тепло ей улыбается. «_Вот видишь_, — словно бы говорит ей его взгляд. — _Я же сказал, что ты быстро его покоришь_». 

Маринетт позволяет себе выдохнуть. Пока они едят суп, Габриэль продолжает забрасывать её вопросами об её проектах, родителях, пекарне, надеждах на будущее и о том, почему она отклонила предложение Одри Буржуа и отказалась от стажировки в Нью-Йорке. Её ответы, кажется, его впечатляют. Выражение гордости на лице Адриана совершенно точно придаёт ей уверенности.

Пустые супные тарелки заменяют на следующее блюдо. 

— Что ж, создаётся впечатление, что ваша жизнь разнообразна и насыщена, — замечает Габриэль. — И, конечно же, вы стали своего рода знаменитостью с тех пор, как начали встречаться с Котом Нуаром.

Она крепче сжимает полувоткнутую в рыбу вилку.

— Н-наверное. То есть, настоящая знаменитость – это он. Я всего лишь его девушка.

— Вы, должно быть, хорошо его знаете, — продолжает распросы Габриэль. — Как давно вы встречаетесь? 

— Почти месяц. 

— И вы знаете, кто скрывается под маской? 

Она давится напитком и едва не выкашливает лёгкое. Адриан наклоняется, чтобы заботливо постучать её по спине.

— Этого она не знает, отец, — отвечает за неё Адриан. — Кот Нуар посчитал, что будет слишком опасно раскрывать эту тайну, даже ей. — Он с невинным видом смотрит на Маринетт. — Ведь так? 

— Д-да.

Габриэль вновь многозначительно хмыкает. Выражение его лица сейчас и вовсе непроницаемо. 

— Подобные отношения не кажутся удачными.

Маринетт озадаченно хмурится. (Ей наконец удалось справиться с кашлем, хотя и не хватает прикосновения Адриана к спине).

— В каком это смысле? — спрашивает она.

— Ну, Коту Нуару, очевидно, всё про вас известно, но что вы знаете о нём? Вы не знаете его настоящего имени. Полагаю, вы даже ни разу не видели его без маски.

— М-меня это устраивает. Разумеется, я многого о нём не знаю, но мне известно достаточно, чтобы мне нравилось быть с ним. К тому же, я сознаю, что он просто пытается защитить меня, в особенности учитывая, что Бражник охотится за ним и Ледибаг.

— Да, — отзывается Габриэль со странным блеском в глазах. — Было бы некстати, если бы вы привлекли внимание Бражника.

Поёрзав на месте, она запихивает в рот кусочек рыбы. Может быть, если будет казаться, что она занята едой, он перестанет задавать ей вопросы. К счастью, Адриан подключается к разговору, принимая удар на себя, и они больше не возвращаются к теме Кота Нуара. И всё равно она не может не чувствовать облегчение, когда они доедают последнее блюдо и Габриэль встаёт из-за стола.

— Что ж, мисс Дюпэн-Чэн, спасибо, что к нам присоединились. Теперь мне ясно, что вы хороший друг для моего сына, несмотря на вашу злополучную привычку втягивать его в неприятности. 

Её глаза округляются.

— Т-так, значит, мне можно...

— Да, — отвечает Габриэль. — Я не вижу никаких причин запрещать вам дружить.

Они с Адрианом счастливо улыбаются друг другу.

— Спасибо, отец, — говорит Адриан.

Габриэль лишь кивает и сообщает, что телохранитель отвезёт её домой. Адриан настаивает на том, чтобы составить ей компанию. Когда они подъезжают к её дому, он тоже выходит из машины, чтобы обнять её как следует. Её сердце колотится, и она вся трепещет с каждой проходящей секундой. Они никогда ещё не обнимались так долго.

— Спокойной ночи, Маринетт, — шепчет он ей на ухо.

Её колени подкашиваются. 

— Н-нокойной спочи, — пищит она. — Т-то есть, спокойной ночи! 

Тихий смешок вырывается на свободу. Она хочет растаять. По правде сказать, она почти уверена, что уже тает. У него красивый смех. 

Адриан улыбается и машет ей на прощание, забираясь в машину. Она прикладывает руку к груди, ощущая бесперебойный стук. О, этот парнишка ужасно опасен для сердца.


	21. Просыпайся, принцесса

Адриан старается сдержать усмешку, подходя к кровати, помахивая кожаным хвостом в игривом предвкушении. Маринетт спит, развалившись наполовину поверх одеял: одна нога свисает через край, а рука причудливо изогнута над головой. Одна сторона лица впечатана в подушку. Изо рта раздаются тихие всхрапы.

— Проснись и пой, принцесса, — произносит он.

Она даже не шевелится.

Он улыбается ещё шире, наклоняясь, чтобы разбудить её. Она переворачивается, почти что вмазывая ему по лицу, но останавливает его не это. Теперь она лежит на спине. Глаза закрыты, волосы спутаны и разбросаны по подушке. (Пара прядей даже прилипает к слюне на щеке). Она едва ли похожа на сказочную принцессу, но его взгляд всё равно оказывается прикован к её губам.

Ему прекрасно известно, как пробуждают принцесс в сказках. 

Сердце Адриана ускоряет ход. Он тут же отводит взгляд, но вследствие этого лишь замечает, что её пижамный топ немного задрался, обнажая живот. Он пялится. Во рту пересыхает. 

Он отворачивается. 

— Нет, — трясёт головой он. — Нет, неа, нетушки.

Пора прекращать операцию.

Сделав глубокий вдох, он вновь оборачивается к ней, намереваясь проститься. (Этикет никто не отменял, пускай даже она и спит). Маринетт распахивает глаза. Она вопит, заставляя его вскрикнуть от неожиданности, и швыряет в него телефон. Тот прилетает ему в нос.

Больно.

— Ай! — Он трогает гудящий нос.

— Кот! — восклицает она. — Ты мелкий... уф, никогда больше так не делай! У меня чуть сердце не остановилось! 

— Это у меня чуть сердце не остановилось! — На его губу капает что-то мокрое. Коснувшись, он различает тёмное пятнышко на перчатке. — И, по-моему, из-за тебя у меня из носа течёт кровь. Так? 

Её глаза округляются. 

— О боже. Погоди минутку. — Соскочив с кровати, она роется в прикроватной тумбе. — Платки, платки, платки. Уф, ну где же вы? 

— Всё нормально. Правда, ничего страшного.

— У тебя кровь идёт! 

Он зажимает переносицу и откидывает голову назад. 

— Я переживу. Но тебе пора собираться.

— Чего? — Она смотрит на него вся всклокоченная. 

— Школа, Маринетт. 

— О нет! — Она прикладывает ладони к щекам. — Я опять не услышала будильник! 

— Твои родители так и подумали. Поэтому они и отправили меня к тебе. — Его губы подёргиваются. — Похоже, ты и их не слышала из-за своего храпа. 

Её щёки заливаются румянцем. 

— Ты слышал, как я храплю? 

— Вообще-то, это было даже мило.

Она стонет, закрывая лицо руками. 

— Я ненавижу свою жизнь. — Она выглядывает из-за пальцев. — Погоди, а зачем вообще ты здесь?

— Чтобы проводить тебя в школу.

— Я живу в двух шагах. Это совершенно необязательно. 

— Да, но как твой псевдопарень, я буду счастлив составить тебе компанию этим прекрасным утром. — Он галантно кланяется, но кровоточащий нос всё портит, и ему снова приходится его зажать.

Она прикладывает ладонь ко лбу.

— Ладно. — Она обхватывает его предплечья и разворачивает его, подталкивая к лестнице. — Только уйди, чтобы я могла собраться. Я не стану переодеваться у тебя на глазах.

Он вспыхивает. 

— Ничего подобного я и не ожидал. Да будет тебе известно, что этот кот – настоящий джен...

— Да-да. Ты настоящий джентльмен. Давай уже быстрее дуй отсюда, глупый кошак.

***

— Чего это ты улыбаешься? — спрашивает Адриан, когда они с Маринетт выходят из пекарни.

Она хихикает.

— Ты выглядишь очень глупо. 

Он меряет её взглядом. 

— Мне напомнить тебе, что это по твоей милости мне приходится разгуливать с платками в носу? 

— Не стоит шнырять около девчачьих кроватей и пугать их спящих хозяек, если не хочешь, чтобы тебя побили. 

— Я не шнырял! Я пытался разбудить тебя. К тому же, меня пустили твои родители! 

— Ты прав, Кот. Ты лишь хотел помочь. — Поднявшись на цыпочки, она ерошит его и без того уже растрёпанные волосы. — Но ты всё равно выглядишь глупо. 

Он отталкивает её руку, дуясь. 

— Подружка из тебя просто ужасная.

— По крайней мере, у меня из носа не торчат платки. 

— Ну всё, с меня хватит! 

Он бросается на неё, но она уже убегает, смеясь. Она оборачивается, и в её глазах он читает вызов. Хвост приходит в движение. Что ж, если она хочет поиграть...

Он позволяет ей оторваться – самую малость. Затем он ускоряется и хватает её за талию, перекидывая через плечо. Она вскрикивает, но продолжает смеяться, расслабляясь. Он крепко держит её, перекинув руку через бёдра, чтобы она не упала. 

— Поймал, — подтрунивает он.

— Это я вижу. — Она ёрзает. — Уже можешь опустить. 

— Я так не думаю. 

— Кот! 

Ухмыляясь, он останавливается на светофоре, ожидая зелёного сигнала для пешеходов. Взгляды прохожих направлены на них. Не то чтобы он мог их за это винить. Они с Маринетт, вероятно, выглядят странновато, ведь у него из носа торчат окровавленные платки, а она висит у него на плече, как мешок картошки. 

Он несёт её так всю дорогу до самых школьных ворот и только там ставит обратно на землю. Она тут же скрещивает руки и поджимает губы. Некоторые слоняющиеся без дела ученики останавливаются, чтобы поглазеть или пофотографировать.

— Ну вот, — говорит он, кланяясь. — Ты доставлена на место в целости и сохранности. 

— Ты невозможен, — заявляет она, хотя глаза всё-таки не могут скрыть, что её это позабавило. 

— Ты сама захотела сыграть в кошки-мышки. Тебе должно быть известно, что коты не любят отпускать свою добычу. 

— О, так теперь я твоя добыча? 

Он улыбается, наклоняясь к ней ближе.

— Конечно же нет. Ты моя принцесса.

Она неотрывно смотрит на него пару секунд, прежде чем фыркнуть и обхватить живот, покатываясь со смеху.

— В чём дело? — спрашивает он немного уязвлённо. Это был один из его лучших подкатов. 

— Прости. Я просто... — смех, — я не могу воспринимать тебя всерьёз, когда у тебя в носу платки.

Он пытается оскорбиться, правда, но в конце концов тоже начинает смеяться. От смеха один из платков вылетает у него из носа, и тут она уже практически падает на него, задыхаясь от хохота. (Ему бы хотелось сказать, что не _так уж_ это и смешно, но он знает, что это неправда. К тому же, он заставил её плакать от смеха, а это само по себе достижение. Он не станет оспаривать это).

— Ладно-ладно, — говорит он, возвращая её в вертикальное положение. — Как бы мне ни нравилось твоё общество, принцесса, мне пора идти. Нужно успеть в свою школу. 

Её губы ещё немного подрагивают, когда она пытается взять себя в руки. 

— Хорошо. О, и спасибо, что проводил. Пускай это было недолго, но зато весело. 

— Всегда пожалуйста. 

Поддавшись порыву, он наклоняется и целует её в щёку. Её лицо розовеет, а глаза округляются.

— Чего это ты вдруг? — шепчет она, дотрагиваясь до того места, которого только что коснулись его губы.

— Гмм. Для публики. Подумал, что будет неплохо смотреться. Ну ладно, мне пора. Пока.

Шест уносит его прочь, но его щёки горят.


	22. Подтрунивания (но что-то всё равно не так)

Маринетт отбивается от подтруниваний Альи, когда в класс входит Адриан. Они встречаются взглядами. Он едва заметно улыбается и идёт к парте, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Жаль, что Нино тут же отвлекает его внимание на себя. 

— Братишка, — говорит он. — Что с тобой случилось? Тебя сто лет не было.

Адриан садится за парту.

— О, мне казалось, я тебе сказал. Я забыл кое-что дома, так что мне пришлось просить своего водителя мне это привезти. — Он оборачивается к девочкам, и на его лице вновь расцветает улыбка, когда он смотрит на Маринетт. — Рад, что ты успела.

— А? — весьма вразумительно переспрашивает она.

— До звонка. — В его глазах проблескивает намёк на нахальство. — Я заметил, что в последнее время тебе это не особо удавалось.

Алья и Нино прыскают со смеху.

— О. — Щёки Маринетт стремительно краснеют. — Д-да, наверное, я просто не по утрам вставать люблю. Т-то есть, не люблю утравать по встарам. То есть...

Он чуть наклоняет голову и слегка хмурится. 

О нет. Он, должно быть, считает её полной идиоткой.

Она зажмуривается в надежде, что земля разверзнется и поглотит её. 

— Я не люблю вставать по утрам, — справляется она наконец. 

Он окидывает её странным, не поддающимся расшифровке взглядом, прежде чем на его губах вновь появляется мягкая улыбка.

— Понятно. Ну, я рад, что ты пришла вовремя. — Он подмигивает ей. — Уверен, что и мисс Бюстье тоже порадуется. 

Она посмеивается и поднимает учебник так, чтобы он наполовину закрывал её румяное лицо, застенчиво поглядывая на Адриана поверх книги. Он такой милый, и забавный, и...

— Это совершенно не её заслуга, — замечает Алья, толкая Маринетт локтем. — Она уже здесь лишь потому, что её доставил сюда её парень. Буквально. Он донёс её до школьных ворот и всё такое. 

Губы Адриана подёргиваются.

— Неужели? 

Маринетт цепенеет; внимание потрясающих зелёных глаз приковано к ней. 

— Так, значит, он твой новый будильник? — спрашивает Адриан. 

И она замечает это снова: дразнящую интонацию голоса, озорной блеск глаз. Всё это ужасно на неё действует, но в то же время, к её полнейшему недоумению, напоминает игривость Кота Нуара. Вот только рядом с Адрианом она и двух слов связать не может. Она бы даже не сомневалась, как ответить, если бы напротив неё сейчас сидел Кот. (Высоко поднять подбородок и сказать ему, что лучше уж будет опаздывать, нежели каждое утро просыпаться от лап глупого кошака). В данных же обстоятельствах ей удаётся лишь выдавить из себя пару заиканий и покраснеть. 

— Чувак, — Нино ни с того ни с сего похлопывает Адриана по руке. — Твой нос.

— Что? 

— У тебя кровь из носа идёт.

И действительно: красная капля стекает к губе Адриана. Он тихо чертыхается и наклоняется за сумкой, но Алья уже протягивает ему платок. 

— Спасибо, — благодарит он, прикладывая платок к носу, чтобы остановить кровь. — Понятия не имею, с чего бы это. Со мной такое редко бывает. 

— Может быть, дело в Маринетт, — фыркает Алья. — У Кота Нуара сегодня тоже из носа шла кровь. 

Смешок Адриана звучит немного наигранно.

— Неужели? Ого. Вот это совпадение. 

Маринетт со стоном сползает вниз по сидению. Подтрунивания Альи насчёт Кота её утомили; последнее, что ей нужно, чтобы это происходило, когда Адриан может услышать. Нино, благо, молчит, хоть и не перестаёт переводить взгляд с неё на Адриана. Если подумать, то он частенько так делал: просто наблюдал за ними, когда бы они ни взаимодействовали...

Она прячется за учебник и испытывает облегчение, когда урок наконец начинается.

***

С акумой они справляются на раз-два. Возможно, именно поэтому поведение Кота так сильно бросается в глаза. Обычно он всегда шутит и флиртует, хватается за любую возможность вторгнуться в её личное пространство, но сегодня он просто... делает своё дело. Ну, нет, это не совсем правда. Он всё также шутит и совершенно отвратительно каламбурит, но что-то изменилось, и она никак не может понять, что именно.

— Что-то не так? — спрашивает она, когда магическое исцеление возвращает всё на свои места и они остаются одни.

— Ты о чём? — недоумённо моргает он.

Она кусает губу, не зная, как объяснить ему, когда она и сама не особо понимает, что именно не даёт ей покоя.

— Ледибаг? — Он озадаченно смотрит на неё, опираясь на шест.

Она едва сдерживает недовольный стон, когда до неё доходит, в чём проблема. Это имя – _Ледибаг_; он называет её так всё время. И не только сегодня. С некоторых пор он стал вести себя с ней куда более профессионально. Не пытается поцеловать ей щёку или руку, не отвлекает от борьбы с акумой, чтобы немного пофлиртовать. 

И ей этого не хватает. (Ужасный ужас). Она скучает по дурацким прозвищам, его нахальным улыбкам и попыткам изображать из себя мистера Учтивость.

Скучает по тому, что теперь без труда получает от него, будучи Маринетт. 

На этот раз она всё-таки стонет, закрывая руками покрасневшие щёки. 

— О боже. 

— Что? — пугается он и подходит ближе. — В чём дело? 

— Н-ни в чём. Мне пора.

Она улетает на йо-йо; ей хочется не переставая биться головой о стену. Как это она могла позволить этому глупому кошаку настолько вскружить ей голову? Она ведь любит Адриана. Адриана, который делает её жизнь ярче и заставляет её сердце биться быстрее, чем вообще возможно. Это же просто факт. Ей должно быть совершенно безразлично, зовёт ли кошак её Букашкой или нет. Ей должно быть безразлично, что он теперь предпочитает сохранять их отношения более профессиональными. 

— Ты просто не привыкла к такому его поведению, — бормочет она себе под нос. — Он постоянно флиртовал, так что неудивительно, что тебе кажется странным, что он больше этого не делает. 

Это ничего не значит. Совершенно.


	23. Попался

Тупой наконечник шпаги впивается Адриану в грудь. Снова. Он моргает. Кагами опускает оружие и снимает шлем с нечитаемым выражением на лице. 

— Ты рассеян, — без обиняков замечает она. 

Он потирает шею.

— Прости. Похоже, противник из меня сегодня так себе.

— Именно. Твоя стойка небрежна, и победить тебя мне не составляет никакого труда. 

Эм, жестковато?

Уголки её губ едва заметно приподнимаются, хотя голос всё также не выражает никаких эмоций. 

— Но ничего страшного, ведь я бы и так тебя всё равно победила. 

— Да неужели? — выгибает бровь он.

— Ну, на моём счету на десять побед больше, чем у тебя. Статистика говорит сама за себя. 

Он встаёт в позицию, сдерживая улыбку.

— Тогда давай посмотрим, смогу ли я уравнять шансы.

***

Он проигрывает. Катастрофически. И это совершенно не удивительно. Кагами права: он рассеян. Весь день. Такое чувство, что его мозг зациклился, запутавшись в мыслях, которые он понятия не имел как распутать.

— Ты собираешься одеваться или так и будешь стоять здесь, как пень, весь вечер? — спрашивает Плагг, развалившись в шкафчике Адриана. Его отрыжка пахнет камамбером. Отврат.

Адриан расстреливает квами взглядом.

— Тебя вообще никто не спрашивал. И говори потише. Что если вдруг кто-то зайдёт? 

— Тогда я спрячусь в сумке, а ты будешь выглядеть психом. 

Закатив глаза, Адриан начинает переодеваться. Вскоре его мысли вновь уносятся прочь. 

Ледибаг сегодня вела себя очень странно. Почему это она вдруг так неожиданно убежала? Он что-то сделал не так? 

Его внутренности скручиваются в узел. Это похоже на правду. Хоть ему и не хочется об этом задумываться, в последнее время ему неловко находиться рядом с ней. Разумеется, он любит Ледибаг. Она завоевала себе место в его сердце с самой первой их совместной битвы с акумой. Но в последнее время... В последнее время он не всегда видит _её_. Он пытался игнорировать эту мысль, пытался закопать её так глубоко в подсознании, чтобы её невозможно было найти, но правда всё равно выплывает наружу. 

Он не всегда видит её, потому что иногда вместо неё он видит Маринетт. 

Улыбку Маринетт. Смех Маринетт. Улыбающиеся глаза Маринетт. Это приводит его в замешательство – практически в раздражение, – особенно в свете того, что он никак не может понять, были ли они всегда так похожи или же он просто всё это себе навыдумывал. (И одно это уже пугает. Было время, когда образ Ледибаг был столь ярок в его сознании – постоянная опора для сравнения с любой девушкой в его жизни, – а теперь он едва ли может взглянуть на неё, не вспоминая о Маринетт. И определённо не может заигрывать с ней так, как раньше).

Вздохнув, он опирается на шкафчик, прислонив лоб к руке. Возможно, ему не стоило просить Маринетт играть роль его девушки. Он не хочет испортить отношения с Ледибаг. Правда. Однако отсутствие непрошеного внимания со стороны фанатов – это облегчение. (Конечно, внимания до сих пор хоть отбавляй, но оно уже не граничит с домогательством). И он не сожалеет о времени, проведённом в компании Маринетт. 

Она весёлая и просто потрясающая. Он обожает быть с ней – стремится к этому, не может даже представить себе, что не будет этого делать, – хотя и до сих пор не понимает, чем он думал, когда поцеловал её в щёку сегодня утром. (Серьёзно, зачем он это сделал? Для публики? Болван!)

Нет, единственное, что его тревожит в отношении Маринетт, – это то, что она до сих пор не может расслабиться в его присутствии, когда он не предстаёт перед ней в костюме Кота Нуара. Разве она не утверждала многократно, что они друзья? Тогда почему она ведёт себя с ним так пугливо и настороженно, когда на нём нет маски? 

В раздевалку заходят другие ребята. Адриан берёт себя в руки и наконец переодевается. 

Что до уроков фехтования, не сказать, что это был самый продуктивный в его жизни.

***

На следующий день Адриан сидит за партой, раз за разом прокручивая ручку в руке. Маринетт ещё не пришла. Стоит ли опять сходить за ней? Время ещё есть. (И, к тому же, это ведь не будет считаться предательством его чувств к Ледибаг). Да и посмотреть на выражение лица Маринетт будет забавно.

Он поглядывает на часы, трясёт ногой под партой, раскручивает ручку ещё быстрее. 

А, да пошло оно всё. Им всё равно нужно часто появляться на публике вместе. 

— Ты куда это? — спрашивает Нино. — Урок скоро начнётся. 

Адриан замирает, словно ребёнок, которого застукали за кражей печенек. 

— Эм... в туалет. 

Нино кивает и поворачивается к Алье. 

Фух.

***

Маринетт вскрикивает, принимая оборонительную позу, когда замечает его сидящим за столом у неё на кухне.

— Кот! — Она расслабляется, но её щёки полыхают. — Ты должен перестать так делать.

— Прости, — смеётся он. 

(Ему ни капельки не жаль. Её реакция оправдала все его ожидания).

— Круассаны на столе, — говорит Сабин, улыбаясь дочери. — Ещё тёплые. 

— И вкусные, — добавляет Адриан. Он уже успел съесть две штуки. 

Маринетт мечет в него недовольными взглядами, беря круассан. 

— Зачем ты опять пустила его, мам? Ты же знаешь, что говорят о бездомных котах...

— Мяуч.

Она показывает ему язык.

В глазах Сабин мерцают весёлые огоньки. 

— Он был очень вежлив. К тому же, мне казалось, что ты взяла этого бродягу себе, дорогая. Разве не потому ты пустила его в свою постель? 

Маринетт закашливается, подавившись круассаном. Её лицо становится краснее с каждой секундой. Адриан не сказал бы, что чувствует себя лучше. Его щёки горят. Теперь он знает, от кого Маринетт унаследовала свою скрытую саркастичность. 

— Что ж, — говорит Сабин, отряхивая руки с таким видом, словно выполнила свою задачу, сконфузив их обоих, — мне пора возвращаться в пекарню помогать папе. Не опоздайте в школу, ладно? 

— Есть, мэм. — Он отдаёт ей честь. — Можете на меня положиться: я доставлю её вовремя.

Маринетт закатывает глаза, вновь откусывая круассан, но он-то не слепой. И он видит, что она едва заметно улыбается.

***

— Понравилось в туалете, братишка? — спрашивает Нино.

— Чего? — Адриан садится за парту, как раз когда мисс Бюстье начинает урок. Повезло. Он чуть не опоздал, отыскивая безопасное место для трансформации.

— Просто ты вернулся чересчур довольным. 

— О. — Адриан потирает шею. — Эм, да, наверное? 

Нино смотрит на него долго и упорно, и у Адриана возникает ощущение, что его рассматривают под микроскопом. Он ёрзает и отводит взгляд. 

— Адриан, — обращается к нему мисс Бюстье. — Пожалуйста, начни читать первый абзац на восемьдесят третьей странице. 

— Конечно. 

Он открывает нужную страницу, радуясь возможности отвлечься.

***

После урока Нино припирает его к стенке.

— Ты Кот Нуар, да? 

Учебники едва не вываливаются у Адриана из рук.

— Ч-что? Нет конечно. С чего это ты...

— Даже не пытайся отрицать.

— Но я не он.

Нино кладет руку ему на плечи, притягивая его ближе.

— Если ты не хотел, чтобы это было настолько очевидно, братишка, тебе стоило стараться лучше контролировать себя в присутствии Маринетт.

У Адриана отвисает челюсть.

— Маринетт?

— Ну да. В смысле, Кот Нуар начинает встречаться с ней, и ни с того ни с сего ты строишь ей глазки, берёшь её за руку, пытаешься быть к ней ближе и всё такое.

— Она моя _подруга_. И я, благодарю покорно, дотрагиваюсь до неё по-дружески и не строю ей никаких глазок.

— Нет, строишь. Причём очень активно. Неудивительно, что все решили, что она изменяет Коту Нуару с тобой.

— Это просто смешно. К тому же, этот слух пустила Лила...

— И потом ты всегда исчезаешь, когда нападает акума, и появляешься только после того, как пропадает Кот Нуар.

Адриан ёжится.

— Э-это не так. Я просто, эм, всегда хорошо прячусь, потому что отцу не нравится, когда я подвергаю себя опасности...

— Но главное: ты выходил из класса вчера и сегодня. — Толчок в бок. — И когда ты вернулся? После Маринетт. А с кем она пришла в школу? 

— С Котом Нуаром, — мрачно отвечает Адриан.

— Именно.

Адриан выскальзывает из-под руки Нино. 

— Но это просто совпадение. Честное слово.

Нино поднимает брови.

— Точно. Совпадение. Как и то, что вчера у вас обоих с утра из носа шла кровь?

— Да. Совершенная случайность.

Нино окидывает его очередным пытливым взглядом. Адриан снова ёжится.

— Ага, как же. Ты Кот Нуар.

— Да ладно тебе, Нино. Ты ведь не можешь всерьёз считать _меня_ Котом Нуаром? Ты же меня знаешь. Ты знаешь моего отца. Как, по-твоему, мне бы удавалось быть супергероем, если чаще всего меня и из дома-то не выпускают? 

— Тогда объясни, с чего это вдруг тебя так заинтересовала Маринетт. 

Адриан моргает, его лицо заливает румянец.

— Я-я не заинтересован. Она...

— Друг? Нет уж. Друзьям не строят глазки. А вот подружкам – пожалуйста. 

Адриан кусает губу. Ему нужно сбить Нино со следа Кота Нуара. Категорически неприемлемо, чтобы он продолжал его подозревать. И Плагг, и Ледибаг убьют его, если Нино его вычислит. 

— Хорошо, ладно, — бормочет он. — Я не Кот Нуар. Клянусь. Но... ты прав насчёт того, что мне нравится Маринетт. 

— Я так и знал!

Адриан затыкает рот Нино рукой. 

— Потише, пожалуйста. — Он перехватывает учебники, в панике оглядывая пустой коридор. — Слушай, не имеет значения, что я чувствую, потому что она встречается с Котом Нуаром. Так что я просто останусь её другом, а ты оставишь эту информацию при себе, ясно? 

Нино кивает.

— Отлично. — Адриан убирает руку.

Они отправляются на следующий урок. Адриан перехватывает взгляд Маринетт и краснеет. Он плюхается на своё место, поднимая плечи аж до ушей. 

Он от всей души надеется, что эта ситуация не выйдет ему боком. Во второй раз Маринетт, скорее всего, его уже не простит.


	24. Тофосессия

Маринетт кажется, что она ещё спит. Ведь только в этом случае _сам_ Габриэль Агрест пригласил бы её в качестве модели для своей очередной коллекции, верно? (Пусть он и передал это через Натали (она же Суровая Секретарша), результат остаётся прежним. Маринетт будет участвовать в фотосессии для его новой линии одежды).

— Тикки, — говорит она, падая на колени на пол спальни. — Ущипни меня. 

Острая боль пронзает предплечье.

— Ай! Тикки!

— Ты попросила ущипнуть тебя, — замечает квами. 

— Я не имела в виду по-настоящему. 

Тикки вздыхает, бормоча что-то о непонятных человеческих заморочках. Маринетт решает это проигнорировать. 

— Просто не могу поверить, что он пригласил меня быть моделью, — продолжает Маринетт. — _Меня_! После всего, что было! К тому же, мне и с Адрианом сняться удастся. — Она счастливо вздыхает, сложив ладони вместе, словно в молитве. 

— К слову об этом, — вмешивается Тикки. — Ты уверена, что это хорошая идея? 

— О чём это ты?

— Разве фотосессия с Адрианом только всё не усложнит? 

Маринетт зубами теребит нижнюю губу.

— Я знаю, что тебе нравится Адриан, но ты ведь согласилась притворяться девушкой Кота Нуара, а про вас двоих ходит очень много всяких слухов. Фотосессия может подлить масла в огонь. 

— Ой, уверена, что всё будет нормально, — отмахивается Маринетт от предупреждений квами. — Сомневаюсь, что Габриэль Агрест пригласил бы меня, если бы считал, что у этого будут плохие последствия. — Она улыбается. — Кто знает? Возможно, напротив, дела пойдут на лад. 

Тикки вздыхает и прикладывает лапку ко лбу.

***

— Эй, Маринетт, — обращается к ней Адриан.

Маринетт подпрыгивает и едва не ударяется головой о дверцу шкафчика, но на этот раз хотя бы не вскрикивает. 

— Адриан, — произносит она с лёгким раздражением в голосе, поворачиваясь к нему лицом. — Прекращай ко мне подкрадываться.

Его глаза округляются.

— Ой, прости. Я не хотел...

Она затыкает себе рот руками. Она только что отчитала Адриана! 

— Нет-нет-нет! — восклицает она, беспорядочно размахивая руками. — Я не то имела в виду! Ты хорош! Очень даже хорош! Совсем хорош!

— Ладненько...

О нет. Он что, неправильно её понял? 

Её щёки горят. 

— В-в смысле не _хорош_ хорош, типа «вау, какой красавчик», а в смысле ничего страшного, что ты меня напугал. Не то чтобы ты не хорош _собой_. Уверена, ты и без меня знаешь, какой ты красавчик. — Она составляет пальцы пистолетами. 

Погодите. Она только что показала пальцы пистолетами Адриану Агресту. (И назвала его красавчиком). 

Пожалуйста, пусть земля разверзнется и поглотит её. 

Он потирает шею, и на его щеках выступает лёгкий румянец. 

— Эм, спасибо. 

Минуточку, он что, покраснел? Дурацкие пальцы-пистолеты и неловкий комплимент сработали? 

Адриан откашливается.

— В общем, я слышал, что ты согласилась поработать моделью для отца. 

— Д-да.

— Это здорово. — Его глаза освещает улыбка. — На фотосессиях бывает довольно скучно, но с тобой будет гораздо веселее.

На её лице возникает мечтательное выражение, и тон голоса изменяется ему под стать.

— Да уж...

Нино закидывает руку Адриану на плечи.

— Готов поспорить, что наша модель просто в восторге от перспективы поработать с тобой в паре. 

К вящему недоумению Маринетт, Адриан бросает на друга убийственный взгляд.

— Он, наверное, с удовольствием дал бы тебе парочку _частных уроков_...

— Ух, ничего себе, — громко произносит Адриан. — Кажется, урок скоро начнётся. Пойдём, Нино, мы же не хотим опоздать! 

Маринетт недоумённо моргает. Адриан улыбается ей на прощание, практически силком утаскивая Нино в класс, удерживая его голову в шейном захвате. 

Какого хрена?

***

— Алья, — понизив голос, обращается к подруге Маринетт, садясь за парту. — Тебе не кажется, что в последнее время Адриан и Нино ведут себя немного странно?

Они перешёптывались даже сейчас: Нино – с ухмылкой, тогда как Адриан был похож на недовольного кота, которого тормошили слишком часто. Странно было видеть Адриана таким. Обычно он всегда был милым и спокойным. 

— О, поверь, я заметила, — отвечает Алья, раскручивая ручку. — Нино что-то знает, но мне не рассказывает. 

— Мне кажется, это может быть как-то связано с Адрианом. 

На губах Альи появляется хитрая улыбка.

— Не волнуйся, девчуля. Сегодня я приглашу Нино на свидание. Поверь мне, если он что-то знает, я это у него выведаю.

Учитель призывает к вниманию и начинает урок. Маринетт вздыхает. Время притворяться, что она всецело поглощена чудесами геометрии.

***

Маринетт и сама не знает, почему вечером пишет Коту, чтобы рассказать ему о фотосессии. Они ведь не встречаются на самом деле. Да даже если б и встречались, не было бы никакой необходимости спрашивать его разрешения. (Уф, ну да, как же). Но у неё в животе возникает дискомфорт от мысли, что он узнает об этом от кого-то другого, так что она набирает сообщение и нажимает «отправить».

На экране вспыхивает уведомление о входящем звонке.

Её глаза округляются. Он никогда раньше ей не звонил. 

Нажав на «принять вызов», она подносит телефон к уху.

— Кот?

— Привет.

Его голос более хриплый, чем обычно, но она улавливает нотки веселья. Именно они заставляют её поджать губы. 

— Мне казалось, мы договорились, что будет безопаснее не звонить друг другу, — замечает она. 

— Ну, дело в том, что я спал, а одна девчонка решила написать мне в два часа ночи, чтобы рассказать об её предстоящей фотосессии с Адрианом Агрестом. О, и мне лень печатать. 

— Уже два часа?

— Ага. Ты не заметила? 

— Гм... Я шила. 

Он тихо смеётся.

— Знаешь что, я даже не удивлён. — Она слышит какое-то шуршание. — Ну, не сомневаюсь, что, что бы ты ни шила, выйдет потрясающе. 

Её распирает любопытство.

— Ты в кровати? 

— Да... — Его голос становится дразнящим, и она практически слышит его усмешку. — А что? Хочешь узнать, что сейчас на мне? 

— Нет! — Её лицо покрывается красными пятнами. — Конечно нет.

— Мой наряд очень сексуален.

— Ничего не знаю и знать не хочу. 

— У тебя бы слюнки потекли. Видишь ли, на мне...

— Уф, Кот! — шипит она, старательно не повышая голос, чтобы не разбудить родителей. — Ты невыносим! 

Его смех тихий и тёплый.

— Ты сама напросилась. 

Ей это прекрасно известно, и поэтому она рада, что говорит с ним по телефону и ему не видно, что она улыбается. 

— Твои шутки несмешные. 

— Ты права. Они уморительные.

— Чтобы ты знал, я закатываю глаза. 

Он снова смеётся, а затем вновь слышится шуршание, словно он усаживается на кровати. Её лицо полыхает, когда она задумывается, а что всё-таки на нём надето – если вообще надето хоть что-то. (Что за глупый кот! Заставляет её думать о том, о чём не следовало бы).

— Так, значит, фотосессия, — произносит он. 

— Т-точно. Тофосессия. В-в смысле, фотосессия.

Уф, нет. Что с ней такое творится? 

— Ты беспокоишься из-за неё или что? — спрашивает он. 

— Эм, немного. — Она написала ему не поэтому, но стоит признать, что она действительно переживает. — Я была моделью только для собственных дизайнов, а это, в лучшем случае, дилетантство. 

— Не волнуйся. Ты будешь великолепна. 

На её губах появляется застенчивая улыбка, и она перекладывает телефон к другому уху. 

— Ты правда так думаешь? 

— Естественно. 

Искренность его голоса пробуждает парочку бабочек в её животе. 

— Спасибо, Кот. Это многое для меня значит. 

— Я всего лишь говорю как есть.

Она улыбается ещё шире. Иногда он бывает таким милым. 

До неё доносится сдавленный зевок.

— Ох, прости, — говорит она, молниеносно выпрямляясь в кресле. — Я мешаю тебе спать. 

— Ничего страшного. Мне нравится с тобой разговаривать. 

— Может и так, — вмешивается посторонний голос, — но некоторые тут и правда пытаются заснуть. 

Раздаётся череда приглушённых звуков, среди которых определённо слышится шиканье и имя «Плагг». Маринетт закусывает губу, чтобы не засмеяться. 

— Кто это был? — невинным тоном спрашивает она. 

— Оо, эм, никто. Просто, эм...

— Кого это ты назвал никем? 

— Плагг! 

Она зажимает рот рукой, её плечи трясутся. До неё доносятся звуки дальнейших препирательств. 

— И что я говорил тебе про камамбер? — слышит она ворчание Кота Нуара. — Мало того, что из-за тебя от меня всё время пахнет ношеными носками, обязательно брать этот вонючий сыр с собой в кровать? 

— Он на _моей_ подушке, — отвечает Плагг, его квами. — Это _моя_ половина кровати. 

— От него воняет! 

Маринетт не может сдержать смех, и он вырывается из неё, как звон колокольчиков. 

— Кажется, мне пора отпустить тебя, — говорит она. — Похоже, у тебя уже есть с кем поговорить. 

— Н-нет, это... Погоди, ты что, всё это слышала? 

— Ага.

Стон.

— В следующий раз попробуй прикрыть микрофон, гений, — советует Плагг. 

Раздаётся глухой стук, как если бы Кот плюхнулся на подушку. 

— Слушай, Маринетт, это совсем не то, что ты думаешь. Кроме меня, в этой кровати нет другого человека. Я не... Я правда не такой. В смысле, я никогда даже...

Он так смущён, что она не может упустить возможность его подразнить. 

— Хмм, не знаю, могу ли тебе поверить. В смысле, у этого кого-то даже есть своя подушка и собственная половина кровати. По-моему, это весьма инкриминирующие обстоятельства. 

Кот давится воздухом. 

— Это не то, что ты думаешь, клянусь! Он просто...

— Интересно, что бы Ледибаг сказала о твоём любовнике. 

— Маринетт! — практически хнычет он. 

Она смеётся.

— Я просто издеваюсь над тобой. Ты же знаешь, что я дружу с Альей, и кое-чего набралась от неё. Ставлю на то, что любитель камамбера как-то связан с твоим талисманом, я права? 

Он вздыхает с облегчением. 

— Да. В комплекте со способностями Кота Нуара и талисманом разрушения идёт бесячий и чересчур болтливый кот. 

— Который любит прятать сыр в твоей постели? 

Он снова недовольно стонет.

— Что ж, передавай Плаггу привет. Я постараюсь оставить для него немного сыра, когда ты придёшь в следующий раз. 

— Поверь мне, я его и так достаточно балую. Тебе совершенно необязательно утруждаться. 

Плагг горячо возражает на заднем фоне. 

Она улыбается, и её голос становится ласковее.

— Спокойной ночи, Кот. Увидимся завтра. 

— Спокойной ночи, Маринетт. 

Звонок прерывается. Она забирается в кровать и укутывается в одеяло, убедившись, что завела будильник. Ей приходит сообщение от Кота. (Он записан как «Глупый Кошак»). Она открывает сообщение и фыркает. Он прислал ей фото себя – точнее, от подбородка и ниже, – показывая свою мягкую голубую пижаму, на которой нарисованы персонажи комиксов и яркими цветами многократно написано слово «_ПИУ!_».

**Глупый Кошак: Правда же сексуально? Готов поспорить, ты уже лишилась чувств.**

Она всё ещё трясётся от смеха, когда набирает ответное сообщение. 

_Ты дурак. Иди спать._

**Глупый Кошак: ;)**


	25. Позируй

— Приветики, Лютик. — Рука Альи обвивается вокруг Адриана, не успевает он ещё подняться по ступеням школы. — Надо поговорить. 

Он заметно сглатывает.

— Эм, без проблем?

Она тянет его к незанятой скамейке и заставляет сесть. Вместо того чтобы сесть рядом, она нависает над ним, уперев руки в бока. Это отнюдь не успокаивает его переворачивающиеся внутренности.

— Я… Я облажался? — спрашивает он. — Ты выглядишь рассерженной. 

— О, я не злюсь. Только вот думаю, какой же ты дубина! 

Он моргает в недоумении.

— Ты хоть представляешь, сколько я…

Он терпеливо ожидает продолжения.

— Сколько ты?..

— Неважно. — Она наклоняется, грозя ему пальцем в сантиметре от его носа. — Слушай сюда, Агрест. Нино рассказал, что ты вообразил, будто тебе теперь нравится Маринетт…

— Ч-что? 

— …так что скажи-ка мне на милость, что ты собираешься с этим делать.

— Ничего, — хмурится он. — Она встречается с Котом Нуаром.

— Умоляю. Мы с тобой оба знаем, что это понарошку. 

— Но для общественности всё по-настоящему. Я не собираюсь всё портить. 

Она изучающе оглядывает его, прищурившись. Он изо всех сил старается не ёжиться. 

— Ладно, Лютик. Я сохраню твой секрет и ничего не скажу Маринетт. Всё равно я на стороне кошака. 

— Что? 

Она фыркает.

— Чего ты удивляешься? Может, они и изображают парочку, но если их чувства друг к другу не настоящие, то я втайне ярая поклонница Хлои Буржуа и хочу быть её лучшей подружкой. В смысле, ты вообще видел, как они друг на друга смотрят? Столько сексуального напряжения. 

Он давится слюной, отчаянно краснея.

— П-прошу прощения? 

Она похлопывает его по плечу.

— О мой юный, наивный друг. 

— Ладненько, — встаёт он. — Классно, эм, поболтали, но я вспомнил, что кое-что забыл, так что…

Она вновь полуобнимает его сбоку.

— Оуу, только посмотри, как застеснялся. Так мило. 

Он с недовольным видом отстраняется. Она фыркает и по-дружески лупит его по руке, а затем удаляется, деловито раскачивая бёдрами. Адриан не может двинуться с места.

И изумлённо пялится ей вслед.

— Нино, — бурчит он себе под нос.

Пора перекинуться с другом парой слов.

***

Наступает день фотосессии. Бедняжка Маринетт кажется такой крошечной и взволнованной, когда приходит на площадку и выслушивает инструктаж. Адриан может только посочувствовать. Он снимается уже достаточно долго, чтобы не бояться камеры, но ему скоро шестнадцать, и компания начинает расширять его репертуар более стилизованными, _атмосферными_ фотосессиями – и это определённо одна из них. (Хотя он при любом раскладе отдал бы предпочтение чему-то новому; это гораздо интереснее, чем улыбаться сотней разных улыбок, сидя в парке и выслушивая болтовню фотографа о спагетти).

— Эм, а вы точно хотите, чтобы это была я? — спрашивает Маринетт.

Натали смотрит на неё поверх очков.

— Вы утверждаете, что не справитесь? 

— Н-нет, просто… Я имею в виду, что никогда ничего подобного не делала, эм…

— Габриэль выбрал вас, потому что вы подходите ему внешне, к тому же, идёте в комплекте с толикой звёздности. 

— Звёздности? — морщит нос она.

— Вы девушка Кота Нуара. Глаза всего Парижа прикованы к вам, Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн.

— О. — Она издаёт вымученный смешок. — Верно.

Адриан наклоняется, чтобы ободряюще сжать ей плечо.

— Не волнуйся. Я буду рядом. 

Она благодарно улыбается ему в ответ. Затем их обоих уводят, чтобы переодеть, сделать причёску и макияж. 

Адриану достаются белые брюки, по бокам искусно расшитые напоминающим крылья белой бабочки узором. К ним идёт пиджак с хитроумно скроенным лацканом, создающим отточенный силуэт крыла, но его попросили не надевать до сольной съёмки. (По всей видимости, в противном случае будет нарушен композиционный баланс). Пока что он должен сниматься без верха, ровно как и без обуви. 

Стилист придаёт его волосам объём, формируя будто бы небрежный золотой ореол, и возлагает на его голову плетённый венок из веток, крошечных белых цветов и белых бабочек. И, наконец, на веки – вплоть до бровей – ему наносят белые тени, чтобы создать впечатление эфемерности и подчеркнуть яркую зелень глаз, а губы закрашивают белоснежным. 

Он выглядит юно: неземное создание, фея, союз звёзд и природы, олицетворение невинности. Чего, разумеется, и желает его отец. Мотив новой коллекции – бабочки, и сегодня Адриан с Маринетт должны представлять собой двух очищенных ото зла акум. 

Один из визажистов прочищает горло и кивает в сторону кольца-талисмана. Сердцебиение Адриана учащается. Точно. На время этой фотосессии кольцо придётся снять. 

Стараясь не морщиться, он оставляет его со своими вещами. Вся надежда на то, что, пока он будет сниматься, не произойдёт никаких нападений. 

От нечего делать он сидит в телефоне, пока стилисты заканчивают колдовать над Маринетт. Его челюсть отвисает, а телефон практически выскальзывает из ослабевшей хватки, когда он наконец видит её.

Её волосы тоже распущены и уложены в тёмный ореол, поверх которого покоится венок с цветами и бабочками. Она, как и он, босиком, однако её макияж отличается: ей накрасили ресницы, сделав их длинными и более тёмными, и начертили тонкую чёрную стрелку на верхнем веке, что углубило контраст с белыми тенями и синевой её глаз. Помаду также оставили белой. 

— Ничего себе, — выпаливает он. — Выглядишь… 

Он теряется, не в силах подобрать слова, и способен лишь пялиться на неё, как идиот. Платье само по себе красиво, но на ней оно оживает: открытые плечи, вырез сердечком, белый шёлк, облегающий хрупкую фигуру и переходящий в длинные рукава с двойными оборками, от которых у её ног кружево будто бы складывается в крылья. Юбка асимметрична и расширяется книзу, доставая до середины бедра спереди и чуть ниже сзади. (Он не припомнит, чтобы когда-нибудь видел её настолько раздетой). И финальный штрих: серебристо-белое кружево с точно таким же узором бабочки, что и на его брюках, подчёркивающее высокую талию. 

— Выглядишь потрясающе, — тихо договаривает он.

Сказочно, прелестно, как бабочка, сложившая свои крылья. 

Румянец покрывает её щёки, и она наклоняет голову, пряча лицо. Он не может отрицать, что ему польстило, каким взглядом она окидывает его обнажённый торс из-под опущенных ресниц, краснея ещё гуще. (Магический костюм придаёт ему силу и выносливость, однако все эти битвы и погони за акумами не прошли даром, наградив его вполне прилично развитой мускулатурой для его довольно-таки худощавого телосложения). 

— С-спасибо, — бормочет она, на этот раз осмеливаясь посмотреть ему в глаза. 

Его сердце пропускает удар.

— Итак! — хлопает в ладоши Клод, фотограф. — Давайте начинать. 

В студии для них приготовлена сцена: сине-чёрные, как ночь, декорации и тёмная ткань, расстеленная под ногами. Сквозь пелену окутывающего их тумана мерцают фиолетовые бабочки. Окружающие их цвета тени и ночи выбраны для того, чтобы приковать внимание к Адриану и Маринетт. 

Клод говорит им занять позиции: сначала он хочет снять их стоя. Адриан без проблем настраивается на рабочий лад. Маринетт же не знает, что ей делать с собой и своим выражением лица. Она слишком зажата, слишком взволнована. 

Клод раздражённо хмыкает, опуская камеру. 

— Нет-нет-нет. Ты не робот, девочка. Ты бабочка! Будь изящной. Будь элегантной. Будь хоть какой-нибудь ещё, только не такой деревянной! 

Её лицо покрывается красно-розовыми пятнами.

— И-извините. — Она бросает нервный взгляд на Адриана, а затем на Натали, которая лишь многозначительно выгибает бровь. 

— Ещё раз, — командует Клод.

Адриан пытается облегчить положение Маринетт, но она совсем потерялась после того, как её отчитали. Её движения колеблются между смазанными и скованными. Что ещё хуже, она едва может смотреть ему в глаза и твёрдо намерена сохранять дистанцию. Так дело не пойдёт. Их позы совершенно не согласованы, в них нет абсолютно никакой гармонии. В любую минуту Клод, известный своей вспыльчивостью, может взорваться, и бедная Маринетт, скорее всего, разрыдается. 

— Маринетт, — шепчет Адриан.

Она его не слышит. Кажется, она дышит слишком часто. На них направлен свет прожекторов, линза камеры, глаза съёмочной группы – все они смотрят и ждут. (Ждут, что она докажет, что может справиться с этим, или же что ей придётся признать своё поражение). 

Он знает, что жертвами акумы становились и из-за меньшего. 

Адриан делает шаг вперёд и притягивает её к себе, заставляя её тихонько пискнуть. 

— Расслабься, — шепчет он ей на ухо. 

Она замирает. Её спина прижата к его груди, и их совершенно ничто не отделяет друг от друга благодаря глубокому V-образному вырезу платья сзади. Положив руку ей на живот, он аккуратно разворачивает их боком к камере. Хороший ракурс, чтобы показать вышивку на брюках и крой платья. 

— А теперь подними правую руку к моей щеке.

Она повинуется, и длинный рукав развевается от искусственного ветра и тумана. 

— Хорошо. Расслабь плечи и челюсть и посмотри в камеру.

— Да! — улыбается Клод. — Превосходно!

Маринетт рвано выдыхает. Адриан продолжает нашёптывать советы, дополняя указания Клода, пока они делают снимок за снимком. На одном из кадров они стоят спина к спине, их пальцы переплетены – олицетворение юной невинности. На другом он сидит у её ног, щекой прижимаясь к её бедру, а её развевающиеся, словно крылья, рукава становятся центром фотографии. 

Медленно, но верно она начинает всё больше и больше расслабляться, и направлять её требуется всё меньше и меньше. Они работают в дуэте, подпитываясь энергией и движениями друг друга. Идеальная гармония. Когда выносят скамейку, она уже совсем не напрягается, когда он окутывает её, положив подбородок на голову и обхватив рукой за талию. Она – сама грация, когда лежит у него на коленях, тёплая и прелестная, одной рукой цепляясь за его плечо, свесив другую на пол, так что рукав кружевным каскадом ниспадает на обтянутый тёмной тканью пол. 

— Замечательно справляешься, — шепчет ей он.

Её улыбка мимолётна и застенчива. Они снова меняют положение. 

— Давайте-ка внесём немного разнообразия, — говорит Клод. — Адриан, сможешь её поднять?

— Без проблем.

Он делал это не раз, будучи Котом Нуаром, но даже без костюма это не составит особого труда. Она такая хрупкая и миниатюрная. 

Клод объясняет свою задумку: Маринетт нужно поднять настолько высоко, чтобы её рукава развевались по-настоящему и их движения были мощными и драматичными. 

— Позволишь? — спрашивает Адриан, протягивая к ней руки.

Она кивает, краснея. 

Он аккуратно подхватывает её, касаясь исключительно в рамках дозволенного, и поднимает так, что она полусидит на его левом плече. Одной рукой он крепко держит её бедро, чтобы она не упала, а другой будто бы гладит её бок, хотя на деле просто её уравновешивает. 

— Нормально? — спрашивает он, поднимая взгляд. 

Она улыбается в ответ и широко раскидывает руки. Клубится туман, и рукава разлетаются, как крылья. 

Настоящая бабочка в полёте. 

— Да! — восклицает Клод, снимая их с разных углов, пока команда, управляющая ветровыми машинами, перебегает с места на место, чтобы варьировать движение рукавов. — Продолжайте в том же духе!

Когда руки Адриана начинают затекать, он аккуратно опускает её на землю, дольше необходимого удерживая за талию. Румянец покрывает её щёки, и её глаза искрятся. Тёплый трепет пробуждается у него внутри.

Она правда очень красива.

Им наскоро поправляют причёски и макияж, и съёмка продолжается. Адриан и Маринетт меняют позы, словно в изысканном танце. Их тела и руки соприкасаются, скользят по ткани и коже, словно пёрышки. Но даже несмотря на это, едва заметное изменение атмосферы между ними ощутимо. Оно притягивает его, ускоряет его пульс. 

Ему кажется, будто они переносятся в свой маленький мир. 

Она стоит спиной к камере, частично загораживая его. Одна его рука покоится у неё на талии, а другой он придерживает её затылок и шею, поднимая её лицо так, что их губы почти соприкасаются.

Их дыхание перемешивается. Взгляды встречаются. 

Клод покашливает.

— Чересчур перебираешь с чувственностью, Адриан, — говорит он. — Не забывай, что нам нужна юная невинность. 

Адриан вспыхивает и отпускает Маринетт, словно обжёгшись.

— Точно. Простите. 

Она отворачивается, прижимая ладони к горящим щекам, и смотрит куда угодно, лишь бы не на него. 

Ужасно неловко. 

Они оба слегка напряжены и робки до конца совместных съёмок, но Клода, кажется, это не очень-то беспокоит. Он утверждает, что получил, что хотел. И всё равно Адриан вздыхает с облегчением, когда им говорят, что они могут немного передохнуть, прежде чем перейдут к сольным съёмкам. Сейчас ему необходимо личное пространство. 

— Адриан, погоди, — говорит Маринетт, хватая его за запястье. 

Он останавливается, оглядываясь на неё, надеясь, что она не чувствует, как колотится его пульс.

— Да? 

Она кусает губу и теребит волосы.

— Я, эм, просто хотела поблагодарить тебя за, эм, твои советы и всё остальное. Ты меня спас. 

— Не за что, — улыбается он. — Оказалось, что у тебя вполне себе врождённый талант. Я начинаю сомневаться, что существует хоть что-то, что было бы тебе не по плечу.

Её щёки вновь розовеют. У него возникает странное желание коснуться её румянца, кончиками пальцев провести по разгорячённой коже, но он лишь сглатывает и отводит взгляд, сжимая руки в кулаки. 

— Эм, прости за то, что произошло, — бормочет он, не глядя на неё. — Когда я, эм… ну, ты знаешь… 

— О. — Она по-настоящему краснеет. — Н-не стоит, всё в порядке. В смысле…

— Меня иногда заносит, когда я позирую.

— К-конечно! То есть, ты же бы точно не захотел поцеловать меня при обычных обстоятельствах. — Она делано смеётся. — Это было бы странно. 

Он мельком смотрит на неё – и снова в сторону.

— Само собой…

Они стоят в неловкой тишине.

— Что ж, пойду попью, — заявляет она, направляясь к своей ширме на деревянных ногах. 

Он выдыхает, провожая её взглядом, пока она не скрывается из вида.

О да. Он попал. И попал по полной.


	26. Тяготы двойной жизни

Акума появляется во время сольной фотосессии Адриана. Один из стилистов попал Клоду под горячую руку и теперь зовёт себя Законодателем Моды, расхаживая в радикально розовом костюме с огромными наплечниками и меняя внешний облик людей под стать модным веяниям разных лет. (Клоду, что весьма позабавило Маринетт, достался глэм-рок восьмидесятых). Вдобавок ко всему, стоит только попасть под огонь Законодателя Моды, как жертва перестаёт быть способна делать что угодно, кроме как позировать. 

Маринетт не может допустить, чтобы в неё попали. Она также не может задержаться, чтобы помочь Адриану спастись. Поэтому она ускользает при первой же возможности, чтобы вернуться за серёжками. (Её заставили снять их на время съёмок). Это ужасная, невыносимая головная боль. Всё гораздо проще, когда талисман уже на ней. 

— Вот видишь, — говорит Тикки, когда Маринетт наконец надевает серёжки. — Я же говорила, что не стоило снимать…

— Сейчас не до этого, Тикки! Трансформируй меня!

Магия окутывает её, заменяя вдохновлённое бабочками платье на красно-чёрный костюм в стиле божьей коровки. Маринетт устремляется в центр студии. Там уже полно людей, позирующих в чудных нарядах. Клод с химической завивкой на волосах, подстриженных маллетом, в расклешённом глэм-рокерском комбинезоне. Ещё кто-то (может быть, одна из помощниц?) одета как представительница флэпперов из двадцатых. Огромный, похожий на гориллу телохранитель наряжен в платье придворной дамы восемнадцатого века – с каркасной юбкой, мушкой, париком и белилами. Затем она замечает Законодателя Моды в его нелепом розовом костюме с высоким синим начёсом, метящего в убегающего Адриана. 

— Адриан!

Она обвивает йо-йо вокруг него, притягивая его прямо к себе. Его глаза округляются, а на щеках выступает лёгкий румянец. 

— Ледибаг! — восклицает Законодатель Моды. — Как мило с твоей стороны…

Но Маринетт не задерживается, чтобы дослушать его речь до конца. Она подхватывает Адриана на руки, словно невесту, и убегает.

***

— Эм, Ледибаг, — начинает Адриан, когда она несёт его по коридору. — Тебе правда не стоит беспокоиться обо мне. Просто оставь меня здесь, со мной всё будет в порядке. 

— Здесь не могу. Законодатель Моды всё ещё на хвосте.

— Но мне надо… 

Она смотрит ему в глаза, вопросительно поднимая брови, уловив тревожную настойчивость, неожиданно появившуюся в его голосе. Бесконечное множество эмоций мелькает на его лице – слишком быстро, чтобы разобрать, – прежде чем остановиться на нервной, вымученной улыбке.

— …переодеться. 

Она не может сдержать смех.

— Прости, Адриан. Не думаю, что сейчас лучшее время переживать о своём наряде. 

— Знаю, знаю. — Он кусает губу. — Просто, эм, немного стыдно быть одетым так, когда ты не на съёмках, понимаешь? 

Она окидывает взглядом белые брюки и пиджак. Пиджак не застёгнут, так что ей прекрасно видны его грудь и накачанный живот, и на нём до сих пор венок и макияж. Она вспыхивает. Хорошо, что она только что провела долгое время в непосредственной близости к этому несправедливо красивому мальчишке, иначе прямо сейчас, скорее всего, превратилась бы в болтающую ерунду жижу. 

— По-моему, ты выглядишь отлично, — умудряется произнести она, лишь едва заметно спотыкаясь.

Его щеки вновь розовеют.

— Правда? 

— Да.

— О.

Наступает неловкий момент, когда они оба только и делают, что краснеют. Её сердце бешено трепещет, потому что он выглядит таким очаровательным в своём застенчивом, но приятном изумлении, но сейчас она – Ледибаг, а Ледибаг не имеет права отвлекаться. (Хотя ей и хочется похлопать себя по спине за то, что она не запуталась в словах. Это стоит считать успехом). 

Она переключает всё внимание на дорогу.

— Итак, давай спрячем тебя где-нибудь, где Законодатель Моды тебя не найдёт. 

Короткий вздох.

— Давай.

***

Маринетт осторожно опускает Адриана на крышу в нескольких кварталах от студии.

— Здесь ты будешь в безопасности. 

Он издаёт неопределённый звук, более увлечённый оглядыванием крыши и потиранием безымянного пальца (около костяшки) большим. Его плечи напряжены, как тетива. 

— Адриан? 

Он тотчас же оборачивается к ней, вновь улыбаясь той самой вымученной, нервной улыбкой.

— Разумеется. Спасибо, Ледибаг. Уверен, что буду в полной, — его улыбка подёргивается ещё сильнее, и на этот раз к ней присоединяется его левый глаз, — безопасности. 

Она испытывает укол беспокойства. Он кажется чрезвычайно взволнованным. (И это странно, учитывая, что она бесчисленное множество раз становилась свидетельницей тому, как он помогал ей с акумами, когда она была как Ледибаг, так и Маринетт). 

Она кладёт руку ему на плечо.

— Не волнуйся. Скоро всё закончится. Просто не высовывайся.

Он продолжает потирать безымянный палец.

— Будет сделано.

***

— Где носит этого кошака? — вполголоса шипит она. 

Она звонила Коту несколько раз, но он так до сих пор и не ответил. Дело плохо. Ей ещё никогда не приходилось ждать его так долго. (Ну, если не считать того случая, когда он потерял кольцо и вместо него появился Плагг). Законодатель Моды, конечно, не самый яростный противник, но она всё равно не торопится нападать на него в одиночку. Одно попадание его трансформирующего луча – и силы Ледибаг исчезнут. Даже если ей удастся сохранить серёжки и йо-йо, она так и будет позировать вместе с остальными жертвами. 

С улицы до неё доносятся крики.

Уф, котяра! Уж и задаст она ему трёпку, как только увидит.

***

— Чудесная Ледибаг!

Магия возвращает всё на свои места, включая наряды жертв и их способность двигаться иначе, нежели изображая модельные позы. Кот протягивает ей кулак, но голова Маринетт забита иным.

— Э-эй, ты куда? — спрашивает Кот. 

— За Адрианом Агрестом. Я оставила его на крыше. 

— Погоди!

Она моргает.

— Просто… Я, эм, его видел. На улице. Так что он, ясное дело, больше не на крыше.

— О. 

Что ж, бедняга Адриан, вероятно, совсем там засиделся. (И опоздавшего Кота благодарить тут совсем не за что). Она полагает, что не может винить его за то, что он решил спуститься самостоятельно. 

— Но в любом случае, — начинает Кот, сверкая одной из своих белозубых улыбок, — раз уж мне, как это ни прискорбно, сегодня пришлось взвалить на тебя большую часть работы, почему бы тебе не позволить мне проводить нашего друга-стилиста? Тебе стоит передохнуть.

— Нет, всё нормально. Я сама справлюсь. 

— Но я настаиваю. — Он проскальзывает мимо неё в направлении всё ещё сидящего на земле, растерянного стилиста (Джона? Нет, она уверена, что его зовут Вон). — Это меньшее, что я могу сделать.

— Кот, я справлюсь. 

Они оба хватают Вона за руки.

Кот снова улыбается ей во все тридцать два.

— Позволь мне, Ледибаг. Я хочу искупить свою вину за то, что оставил тебя одну в переделке так надолго. 

Она легонько тянет Вона за руку, столь же мило улыбаясь ему в ответ.

— А я говорю тебе, что всё и так нормально. Я могу отвести его обратно сама. 

Происходит небольшая потасовка, в ходе которой они оба тянут Вона на себя – само собой, несильно. Они помнят о своих суперсилах. Но ни один не отпускает. Улыбка Маринетт становится более напряжённой. Уголки губ Кота начинают подёргиваться.

Вон прочищает горло.

— Эм, может кто-то из вас наконец отвести меня обратно? На кону моя работа. 

Улыбка Кота становится шире.

— Разумеется. Я сделаю это, как только моя прелестная напарница тебя отпустит.

— Или его можешь отпустить ты, и я провожу его. 

На этот раз он окидывает её удивлённым взглядом поверх головы Вона, словно не может понять, почему она так сильно упрямится. Она отвечает ему ровно тем же. 

Её серёжки пищат.

— Ха! — вскрикивает Кот, буквально тыча в неё пальцем. — Похоже, твоё время истекло, мисс Упрямые Пятнышки. 

— Упрямые Пятнышки? — повторяет она, морща нос. (Она, конечно, скучала по прозвищам, но почему он всегда выбирает такие нелепые?) 

Улыбка Кота говорит, что он чересчур доволен собой.

— Нам обоим известно, что, раз твои серёжки уже пищат, отвести его в студию придётся мне. 

Она поджимает губы.

— Серьёзно, — тяжело вздыхает Вон, — мне всё равно, кто из вас меня отведёт. Мне просто нужно вернуться обратно. 

Чёрная маска скрывает большую часть верхней половины лица Кота, однако она всё равно догадывается, что он выгибает бровь. (Вне сомнений призывая её ему возразить). 

— Ладно, — сквозь сжатые зубы произносит Маринетт, отпуская Вона. 

Кот вновь одаривает её своей самодовольной улыбкой, а затем хватает Вона и уносится прочь. Маринетт выжидает так долго, насколько у неё хватает сил, прежде чем отправиться следом. (Не хватало ещё, чтобы он увидел, что она движется в том же направлении; именно поэтому она так настаивала на том, чтобы проводить Вона самой). 

К счастью, она успевает добраться до студии как раз к тому моменту, как её трансформация спадает. К несчастью, Кот всё ещё там. (Она не может сказать, что так уж рада видеть его после того, как он дважды едва всё не испортил). 

— Привет, принцесса, — говорит он, хватая один из её длинных, волочащихся рукавов. — Выглядишь премяуиленько сегодня.

Она вырывает рукав из его хватки, но быстро вспоминает, что они не одни и она не может позволить себе на него дуться. Вскоре на её губах сияет улыбка. Она поднимается на мысочки и кладёт руки ему на грудь, чтобы поддержать равновесие, коротко целуя его в щёку. 

— Спасибо, медвежонок. 

Он обнимает её за талию, не позволяя ей опуститься до высоты своего роста. 

— Я не шучу, — шепчет он ей на ухо. — Ты выглядишь потрясающе. 

Огненный румянец заливает её щёки. Адриан сделал ей точно такой же комплимент, однако её сердце колотится в разы быстрее от слов, произнесённых Котом Нуаром, когда его дыхание обжигает её кожу.

Он отпускает её, подмигивая, двумя пальцами отдаёт честь окружающим и ускользает под выразительный сигнал своего кольца. 

Маринетт всё ещё никак не может побороть румянец, когда возвращается Адриан.


	27. 3, 2, 1...

— Чувак, — усмехается Нино, листая журнал, а конкретнее – раздел моды. — Твой отец серьёзно выбрал для этого Маринетт? 

Адриан старается побороть заливающий лицо румянец.

— Это просто фотосессия.

— Ага, фотосессия, в которой на тебе нет рубашки и вы фактически обжимаетесь.

Теперь его лицо уже просто горит.

— Всё было не так. Для модельных фотосессий это нормально.

— Ну-ну.

— Говорю тебе!

— Дружище, ты красный как помидор. 

Адриан со стоном утыкается в диванную подушку. По правде говоря, он и сам слегка недоумевал, почему отец выбрал для этой фотосессии именно её. Конечно, темой была невинность, но, учитывая витающие вокруг них слухи, это показалось ему немного… странным. (Равно как и то, что Маринетт никогда не участвовала в профессиональных фотосессиях раньше. Отец буквально бросил её на самую глубину, не удостоверившись, умеет ли она плавать, особенно принимая во внимание, что фотографом был Взрывной Клод). 

— Давай уже закроем эту тему, — умоляет Адриан, не убирая лица от подушки. — Нам надо делать домашку по естествознанию. 

— Ладно-ладно.

Вздох облегчения.

— Хотя тебе всё-таки стоит держать свои влюблённые взгляды под контролем, иначе на тебя может ополчиться весь Париж, не говоря уже о ревнивом парне. 

Адриан давится слюной.

— Ч-что? 

— Ну, другое дело, если бы Котом Нуаром был ты…

— Я не он.

— Точно.

Адриан поджимает губы. По голосу Нино яснее ясного, что он его всё ещё подозревает. 

Нино разводит руками в умиротворяющем жесте.

— Я только хочу сказать, что в данной ситуации было бы странновато, если бы ты хоть немного не раздражал Кота Нуара. — Улыбаясь, он швыряет в Адриана журналом. — В особенности когда лапаешь его девушку на обложке.

Адриан хмурится, глядя на фото. То самое, на котором они с Маринетт стоят боком, её спина прижата к его груди, а его рука у неё на животе. Кончики её пальцев скользят по его подбородку. Они даже не смотрят друг на друга, но притяжение между ними отрицать невозможно: оно настолько же явное, как и броские заголовки. 

Он сглатывает, переворачивая журнал обратной стороной. 

— Это просто фотосессия, Нино. Уверен, что все это поймут.

***

— Адрикинс! — вскрикивает Хлоя, запрыгивая на него и атакуя его органы чувств перебором жёлтого и дорогим парфюмом. Ему приходится держать её за бёдра, чтобы они оба не повалились на землю. — Ты не говорил, что будешь сниматься с Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн.

— А. — Он пытается опустить её. — Наверное, из головы вылетело. 

Она вцепляется в него с удвоенной силой.

— Ты должен был сказать отцу, что хочешь сниматься со _мной_. У меня бы вышло гораздо лучше. 

— От меня правда ничего не зависело, Хлоя.

Расцепив скрещенные у него за спиной ноги, она позволяет ему вновь поставить себя на землю. 

— Ну, в следующий раз тебе всё-таки стоит ему об этом сказать. Просто нелепо, что тебе пришлось сниматься с Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн. Совершенно нелепо.

Они поднимаются по ступеням школы. Он пропускает мимо ушей слова Хлои, так как уже не раз слышал все её жалобы. И только когда она заговаривает о том, насколько это оскорбительно, что некоторые до сих пор считают, что он втайне встречается с Маринетт – потому что, _конечно же_, Маринетт – простушка и совершенно его не достойна, – он решает высказаться.

— Не говори так. 

Хлоя замирает с открытым, как у рыбы, ртом.

— Что? 

— Я не считаю Маринетт ниже себя. По правде сказать, я счастлив, что она вообще со мной дружит. 

Хлоя морщится, как будто он засунул ей в рот неочищенный лимон.

— Но она же Маринетт.

— И что? 

— То, что она Маринетт, — повторяет Хлоя так, словно это всё объясняет. 

— Ну да, Маринетт, та самая, что, ко всему прочему, замечательная девушка. Даже ты должна признать, что она делает для других много хорошего.

Хлоя поправляет хвостик, отводя взгляд.

— Это всё для простолюдинов. К чему напрягаться, если можно заставить кого-то сделать всё за тебя? 

Он лишь качает головой, смирившись, что она никогда не изменится. И замечает подходящую к школе Маринетт. 

— О, — выдыхает он.

Он отчасти надеялся, что увидеть её вновь – а именно, когда она не будет похожа на чарующую бабочку – поможет ему выпутаться. Прийти в себя и всё такое. (Потому что, как неустанно повторяет он себе, единственной, кто ему нравится, должна быть Ледибаг). Но вот перед ним Маринетт в своей обычной одежде и со своими фирменными хвостиками, а дыхание у него всё равно перехватывает. 

А затем она спотыкается.

Хлоя издевательски смеётся.

— Ты такая растяпа, Дюпэн-Чэн. Может, тебе и подниматься не стоит, раз уж тебе так нравится валяться на земле? 

Окинув Хлою сердитым взглядом, Адриан мигом спускается по лестнице, чтобы помочь Маринетт подняться.

— Всё нормально? — спрашивает он.

— Да. 

Он всё ещё держит её за руку. На её веснушчатых щеках постепенно выступает румянец. 

— Эм, — произносит она, поглядывая на их соединённые руки.

О. Точно.

Он отпускает её руку и потирает шею.

— Что ж, эм, хорошо, что ты не пострадала.

— Спасибо, — улыбается она.

У него в животе порхают бабочки. Эта её улыбка очень милая. 

Рука обвивается вокруг его плеч.

— Опять строишь глазки, — шепчет Нино ему на ухо.

Адриан вспыхивает, скидывая руку друга. К счастью, Маринетт не замечает ничего подозрительного. Она лишь говорит, что ей пора идти и что они встретятся в классе. 

— Ты безнадёжен, — замечает Нино, когда они остаются одни. 

— Отвали, — ворчит Адриан.

***

Следующим вечером у него, точнее у Кота Нуара, свидание с Маринетт. (По настоянию Альи). Они идут в кино, но их главная задача – выложиться по полной, пока они покупают билеты и находятся на виду. Легче лёгкого. Они делали это уже много раз.

Пускай даже его сердце и стучит чуточку быстрее.

Пускай даже он и чувствует себя виноватым за то, какое наслаждение испытывает, когда она прижимается к нему или поднимается на мысочки, чтобы прошептать на ухо какой-нибудь пустяк. Она тёплая и нежная, и её аромат дразнит его с каждым вдохом. Всё, чего ему хочется, – это зарыться в её волосы, прижать к себе ближе. Опасно, что он знает, что может. 

Сейчас они притворяются парой. Сейчас все оправдания работают на него. 

Он сглатывает. Громко. 

— Возьмём попить и попкорн на двоих? — спрашивает Маринетт. 

Он выходит из транса.

— Конечно.

Вооружившись перекусом, они усаживаются за столик в ожидании начала сеанса. Его сердце пропускает удар, когда она наклоняется к нему с кусочком попкорна в руке, призывая его открыть рот. 

— Ты ведь не станешь размазывать его мне по лицу? — недоверчиво уточняет он.

— Разумеется нет. 

— Не знаю, могу ли тебе доверять.

Она смеётся, тыча его в щёку. 

— Просто открой рот. Обещаю, что не сделаю ничего плохого.

Он хмурится, но всё равно делает, как она сказала. Её глаза сверкают озорством, что совершенно его не успокаивает, однако она просто кладёт попкорн ему в рот. Её большой палец задевает его нижнюю губу в процессе. По его телу пробегают мурашки, а сердце трепещет, сбиваясь с ритма. Дыхание перехватывает. Глаза расширяются, превращаясь в сияющие зелёные блюдца. 

— Вот видишь, — говорит она, улыбаясь. — Я могу быть милой. 

Он делает вдох.

И давится.

Дурацкий кусочек попкорна попадает не в то горло, и он заходится кашлем, пока она, смеясь, стучит его по спине. Единственный плюс в том, что он может списать чрезвычайную красноту лица на недостаток кислорода, тем самым прикрыв обуявшее его смущение.

— Держи. — Она протягивает ему напиток. — Может, это поможет.

Он с благодарностью отпивает. Что угодно, чтобы наконец успокоиться.

«_Возьми себя в руки, Агрест_, — мысленно отчитывает себя он. — _Ты. Любишь. Ледибаг_».

Не говоря уже о том, что все действия Маринетт – это игра. Флирт и нечаянные прикосновения. Всё это не по-настоящему. Ему это прекрасно известно, и всё равно его сердце, как попавшая на крючок рыба, тянется к её улыбкам и глазам цвета колокольчиков. 

Он что, правда настолько непостоянный? Неужели ему так легко влюбиться в другую, несмотря на все заверения в любви и верности Ледибаг? 

Маринетт касается его руки.

— Кажется, мы уже можем идти.

— Что? 

Она непринуждённо смеётся, поднимая его с места, несмотря на то, что ввиду их разницы в росте это требует с её стороны определённых усилий.

— Пойдём, Рассеянный с улицы Бассейной, — подтрунивает она. — Нас ждёт кино.

***

— Спасибо за сегодняшний вечер, — тихо произносит она, когда он опускает её на балкон. — Я отлично провела время.

— Я тоже.

Подавшись вперёд, она обнимает его, и это объятие тёплое и длительное. Его сердцебиение учащается. В отличие от объятий во время их свидания, это определённо исключительно для него. Никакой публики, никаких причин притворяться. Всего лишь простое выражение симпатии.

— Спокойной ночи, Кот, — говорит она, отстраняясь.

Он ловит её руку, прежде чем успевает сообразить, что делает, и, глядя ей в глаза, оставляет лёгкий поцелуй на костяшках. 

— Спокойной ночи, — шепчет он, губами касаясь её кожи.


	28. Бум

Ложка выпадает у Маринетт из рук, с лязгом падая на стол и повсюду разбрызгивая ванильный йогурт. Её глаза едва не вываливаются из орбит. На экране компьютера во всей своей высокопиксельной красе изображён полуобнажённый Адриан Агрест, одной рукой обнимающий её за талию, а другой – поддерживающий её затылок. Они не отрываясь смотрят друг на друга. Их губы очень, очень близко.

О нет.

О нет, нет, нет.

Маринетт практически может попробовать воспоминание на вкус: ошеломляющая сладость с нотками огня, нотками _того, что могло бы быть_. И сейчас это самое _то, что могло бы быть_, выставлено на обозрение всего Парижа. (И выглядит при этом, как нечто, что _определённо точно случилось_). 

— Это катастрофа! — вопит она.

Тикки не напоминает, что предупреждала, однако натянутая линия её рта говорит сама за себя. Маринетт стонет, обрушивая лоб на стол, отчего лежащие на нём карандаши подпрыгивают. Она долбится головой ещё несколько раз. 

Её телефон вибрирует.

И вибрирует.

И _вибрирует_.

Всё совсем не так, как должно быть. Эта фотография никогда не должна была быть опубликована. Её отмели за чрезмерную чувственность. Она _и правда_ чрезмерно чувственна. 

Это прекрасная, издевательская насмешка судьбы, и теперь её телефон никак не _заткнётся_. 

— Тикки, — произносит она слабым голосом, поднимая голову, так что становится видно красное пятно на лбу. Несколько капель йогурта попали ей на волосы. — Что мне делать?

Подлетев, Тикки похлопывает её по плечу.

— Ну, как насчёт того, чтобы для начала вытереть йогурт. А потом, быть может, настанет самое время ответить своим друзьям. 

С губ Маринетт срывается крик отчаяния. Телефон продолжает разрываться от потока входящих сообщений и звонков. Это просто какой-то кошмар.

***

— Я очень сильно извиняюсь за всё это, — говорит Маринетт, гуляя под ручку с Котом вдоль Сены. 

Было решено – или, скорее, на внеплановом собрании Алья настояла, что в противовес слитой фотографии лучше всего будет, если Кот и Маринетт станут изображать влюблённую парочку пуще прежнего, чтобы показать, что это ничего не значит и всё такое. Стандартные методы устранения последствий.

Только вот предполагаемая романтическая прогулка на деле оказывается, скорее, полосой препятствий из журналистов и папарацци.

Кот легонько сжимает её руку.

— Всё нормально. Вы оба не виноваты, что фотографию слили. К тому же, Адриан сказал мне, что это он предложил встать в такую позу.

— Да, но всё равно я же согласилась, а ведь я должна быть твоей девушкой и…

— Эй. — Он кладёт руки ей на плечи, тем самым останавливая её, и заглядывает в глаза. — Говорю тебе: всё нормально. Ты была моделью. Такое… такое иногда случается.

Она кусает губу.

Он пальцем нажимает ей на нос. 

— Хватит так волноваться. 

— Я ничего не могу с собой поделать! — Она закрывает лицо руками. — Я только и делаю, что всё порчу… 

— Это не так.

— …и ставлю тебя в неловкое положение…

— Я не против. 

— …и готова поспорить, что ты втайне жалеешь, что попросил меня притвориться твоей девушкой, потому что я только и делаю, что попадаю в скандал за скандалом, и…

— Маринетт, нет.

Она моргает, неожиданно оказавшись в его объятиях. Он прижимает её к себе, так что ей слышно равномерное биение его сердца. 

— Нет, — повторяет он тихо, проводя рукой по её волосам. — Я ни за что не стал бы жалеть, что попросил тебя. 

В её животе начинают порхать бабочки, и она ощущает тепло, но и замешательство.

— Но…

— Никаких «но». — Он обнимает её ещё крепче. — Ты потрясающая девушка. К тому же, если кто и должен извиняться, так это я.

— Ты? 

— Я впутал тебя во всё это. Никто бы не обвинял тебя в измене и не писал бы те ужасные статьи, если бы я справился со своими фанатами самостоятельно. — Он отодвигается от неё, чтобы прижаться лбом к её лбу, и его взгляд ласков, но видно, что его раздирают противоречия. — Прости меня. Я поступил очень эгоистично.

— О, Кот, нет. Ты же знаешь, что я…

— Кот Нуар! — окликает их женщина с другого конца набережной; оператор следует за ней по пятам. — Маринетт! Можно задать вам несколько вопросов? 

Маринетт вздыхает.

— Снова здорово. 

— Мы могли бы просто уйти, — предлагает Кот, одной рукой всё ещё обнимая её за талию и прижимаясь к ней лбом. 

— То есть сбежать? 

— Я предпочитаю называть это «воспользоваться нашим правом не отвечать на миллион раздражающих вопросов». 

Уголки её губ приподнимаются.

— Ты что, забыл, что всё это мы устроили как раз для того, чтобы быть замеченными и отвечать на раздражающие вопросы? 

Он тихонько стонет.

— И почему ты всегда мыслишь здраво? 

— Кто-то же должен.

— Мяуч. 

Она смеётся, но затем отводит взгляд и краснеет.

— Вообще-то у меня есть идея, как мы могли бы доказать, что до сих пор остаёмся счастливой парой, более эффективным способом. 

— Неужели?

— Ну, как и сказала Алья. Нам нужно быть более влюблёнными. — Она окидывает его взглядом из-под опущенных ресниц. — Но, эм, для этого снова пришлось бы нарушить правила. 

Он смотрит на её губы, молниеносно переводя взгляд обратно. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы поцеловались? Прямо сейчас? 

— Д-да.

— И ты не против?

— А ты? 

Он сглатывает, и на его лице вновь воцаряется то самое раздираемое противоречиями выражение. 

— Н-но это не значит, что мы должны! — напоминает она, краснея ещё гуще. — Это была дурацкая идея. Я просто подумала…

Раздаётся крик.

Кот и Маринетт подпрыгивают на месте. Следующий окрик, оповещающий о нападении акумы, выводит их из ступора.

— Найди, где спрятаться, — велит он. — Я заберу тебя, когда всё закончится. 

— Хорошо.

Репортёрша зовёт его, когда он уже достаёт шест, чтобы двинуться к месту событий, но он отмахивается от неё, заявляя, что ему надо пойти урезонить акуму. Маринетт пользуется моментом и удирает, прежде чем её припрут к стенке для очередного интервью. Её котёнку потребуется помощь.

***

Жертва акумы, Соединительница Сердец, – одна из более агрессивных поклонниц Кота. Её шутовской облик дополняет розовый колпак с парными колокольчиками. На левом глазу нарисовано чёрное сердце, и губы также окрашены в чёрный. Розовый комбинезон в чёрную полоску переходит в объёмные, короткие рукава и такие же шорты. Обута она в чёрные сапоги выше колена с загнутыми мысками. Она вооружена жезлом с розовым сердечком на конце. Одного попадания из него достаточно, чтобы попасть под её очарование и контроль. 

— Давай же, кис-кис, — воркует Соединительница Сердец, выпуская потоки сердечек в Кота, отчаянно нарезающего вокруг неё круги на всех четырёх конечностях. — Стой смирно, чтобы я могла направить твою любовь на того, кто действительно этого заслуживает. 

— Прости, — отвечает он, запрыгивая на фонарный столб, — но сердце этого кота уже занято.

— Совсем скоро ты будешь считать иначе!

Он вскрикивает, едва уворачиваясь от удара. 

— Эй, ну чего ты, совсем необязательно вести себя так. Ты же за сердечность, верно? Почему бы нам не перестать драться и не поговорить по душам?

— О, мы можем говорить сколько угодно – как только ты станешь моим! 

Маниакально хохоча, Соединительница Сердец выпускает в него всё новые и новые лучи сверкающих сердечек. Кот отскакивает в сторону, приземляясь на крышу рядом с Маринетт, которая там всё это время пряталась. 

— Прошу, скажи, что ты поняла, как использовать супершанс, — пыхтит он, переводя дыхание.

Она морщится.

— Ещё нет. 

Как ни крути, это просто шляпа от солнца. Кажется, что для неё в этой схватке нет совершенно никакого применения. Она даже не может защитить их от сердечных лучей Соединительницы Сердец. 

Кот тихо, но недовольно стонет.

— Ты уверена, что с твоим йо-йо всё нормально? Я в курсе, что хорошо иметь привычку защищаться от солнца даже зимой, но не думаю, что сейчас так уж важно знать правила безопасного пребывания на солнце. К тому же, она… 

Прямо перед ними появляется Соединительница Сердец. Маринетт паникует, её глаза становятся размером с блюдца. Она тянется к йо-йо, но мерцающее сердечко уже летит ей в голову. Кот закрывает её своим телом.

И конечно же, сердечко в него попадает.

И конечно же, он тут же попадает под чары. 

Злобный смех Соединительницы Сердец достоин любого аниме. 

— Наконец! Кот Нуар – мой! Теперь пора забрать его талисман и узнать, что за красавчик скрывается под маской. 

Маринетт не тратит времени даром. Она запускает шляпой от солнца, словно фрисби, в лицо Соединительницы Сердец и использует её замешательство, чтобы притянуть Кота к себе при помощи йо-йо. А затем она бежит прочь.

***

Кот неподвижен, как кукла, по крайней мере поначалу. Должно быть, Соединительница Сердец что-то ему приказывает, потому что вскоре он начинает лупить её и извиваться, словно дикий кот, жаждущий вырваться на свободу. Они кубарем падают вниз. Начинается отнюдь не грациозная потасовка с борьбой и когтями; они катаются по земле, пытаясь одержать верх. Она смутно понимает, что обратный отсчёт до её детрансформации уже начался. 

— Приди в себя! — рычит она, впечатывая его в асфальт.

Он щерится, пытаясь сбросить её с себя. 

Уф, всё опять как со Злобным Купидоном. 

Погодите-ка.

Её взгляд перемещается к его губам. В прошлый раз сработало. Может, сработает и сейчас. 

— Прости, Кот, — говорит она, обхватывая руками его щёки, — но сейчас мне нужен мой напарник. 

Она целует его, хотя это больше похоже на жёсткое смятие губ. Он цепенеет от макушки до пяток. Когда она отстраняется, он смотрит на неё огромными глазами. 

— Ты… Ты только что меня поцеловала? — спрашивает он.

На её лице расцветает улыбка.

— Сработало!

Выражение его лица не меняется.

— Так и есть, правда же? Ты поцеловала меня и…

— Я всего лишь сделала то, что требовалось. А теперь пойдём. — Она помогает ему подняться на ноги. — Нам всё ещё нужно остановить акуму.

— Ледибаг, подожди, серёжки!

— Что? 

Красно-розовая вспышка – и её трансформация спадает.

О нет.


	29. Камамбер спасает положение

— Ледибаг, подожди, серёжки!

— Что? 

Адриан зажмуривается – и как раз вовремя. За закрытыми веками он видит лишь оранжеватую вспышку. Ледибаг взвизгивает.

— Я ничего не видел, — заверяет её он. — Всё в порядке. Тайна твоей личности в безопасности. 

— Ты правда ничего не видел? 

— Клянусь. 

Она тяжело вздыхает, и ему представляется, как с неё спадает напряжение и она расслабляется в облегчении.

— Ладно. Хорошо, это ещё не полная катастрофа. Ты больше не под властью Соединительницы Сердец, моей квами всего лишь нужно перекусить, и… — Она сдавленно вскрикивает и хватает его за предплечья, так что он едва не открывает глаза от неожиданности. — Нам надо идти.

— Ч-что? 

— Нам надо идти! Соединительница Сердец наступает.

— Но ты в своём гражданском облике. Если…

— Просто унеси меня отсюда, Кот! — Она запрыгивает ему на спину, обвивая его руками и ногами. — Быстро!

Он открывает глаза. На них несутся зачарованные парижане. Позади маячит Соединительница Сердец; она хохочет и повсюду пуляет сверкающими сердечками. Адриан сглатывает, доставая шест.

— Ты ничего не говорила про маленькую армию.

— Кот! Меньше болтовни! Больше дела!

Верно.

***

Адриан рассеян. Просто это так странно – нести на спине Ледибаг, а точнее, её вне трансформации. Она так _близко_: руки обвивают шею, ноги – талию, лицо прижато к плечу. Ни маски, ни пятнистого костюма. Только она.

Его сердце колотится как сумасшедшее.

Он несказанно рад, что она додумалась запрыгнуть к нему на спину. И пускай он никогда бы не предал её доверие, попытавшись на неё взглянуть, намного проще, когда не приходится бороться с этим искушением в принципе. (Хоть ему и совсем не удаётся сохранять ей верность как единственной девушке в своём сердце. Чувство вины скручивает его внутренности в узел каждый раз, когда он вспоминает, как сильно ему хотелось поцеловать Маринетт на берегу Сены). 

— У нас проблема, — раздаётся тоненький голосок у него над ухом. 

Он вздрагивает и с трудом удерживает себя, чтобы не оглянуться. 

— Кто это? 

— Это моя квами. — Ледибаг слегка поворачивается. — Что случилось, Тикки? 

— Печенья нет.

— _Что?_ Но я готова поклясться, что пополняла запас сегодня. 

— Боюсь, что нет.

Адриан откашливается.

— Эм, а почему, собственно, отсутствие печенья – это плохо? То есть, я согласен, что печенье – это всегда хорошо, но… 

— Моя квами не может восстановить силы.

Ох.

Да, это плохо. 

Тикки говорит, что они должны найти ей что-нибудь сладенькое: лучше всего печенье или макарун. 

— Маринетт живёт неподалёку отсюда, — замечает Адриан. — Её родители – пекари, так что…

— Нет! — вопит Ледибаг, сдавливая его шею, словно питон. 

— Л-Ледибаг, — хрипит он. — Не могу дышать. 

— Прости. — Она ослабляет свой удушающий захват. — Мне просто, эм, кажется, что это плохая идея. У Соединительницы Сердец явно зуб на Маринетт. Ты же не хочешь втянуть в это ещё и её родителей, верно? 

Вернее не бывает.

Тикки напоминает, что ей всё ещё необходимо поесть, иначе Ледибаг не сможет трансформироваться. К несчастью, это не так просто, как кажется, учитывая, что Соединительница Сердец и её зачарованная армия следуют за ними по пятам. Останавливаться или разделяться рискованно, особенно когда Ледибаг настолько уязвима. 

— Эм, Тикки? — окликает квами Адриан.

— Да, Кот Нуар? 

— А это обязательно должно быть что-нибудь сладкое? 

— Сладкое мне нравится больше. А что? 

— У меня в кармане есть сыр.

— Сыр, — повторяет Тикки тоном глубочайшего отвращения.

Он смеётся.

— Понимаю. Не могу назвать поклонником и себя, однако мой квами отказывается есть что-либо кроме, поэтому мне приходится повсюду таскать его с собой. 

Тикки что-то бормочет насчёт ужасных вкусовых предпочтений Плагга. И всё же она с неохотой признаёт, что что-либо съедобное пойдёт – сладкое просто придаёт ей больше энергии. 

— Значит, решено, — говорит он. — Погодите минутку, я найду, где спрятаться, и быстренько детрансформируюсь, чтобы дать тебе сыр. 

— Спасибо, — произносит Ледибаг и, подавшись вперёд, целует его в щёку. — Ты настоящий спаситель.

Его лицо заливает румянец.

— В-всегда пожалуйста. Ты же знаешь, что я никогда не брошу вас с Тикки в беде.

Она крепче прижимается к его спине.

— Да, знаю.

Его глаза округляются, и он едва не спотыкается, готовясь к очередному прыжку. И чего это вдруг она стала такой ласковой? Она никогда себя так не ведёт. Уж точно не с ним. Только если прикидывается, чтобы отвлечь акуму или…

Аа, сыр. Думай о сыре!

***

В конце концов они укрываются в одиночном общественном туалете. Локация оставляет желать лучшего, но, по крайней мере, на двери есть замок, и никто (насколько ему известно) не видел, как они туда входили. В кабинке не так уж много места, так что его спина оказывается прижата к её спине, и он старается побороть странное ощущение дежавю. Сейчас не время думать о Маринетт и фотосессии.

— Не волнуйся, — говорит Ледибаг. — Я не стану смотреть.

— Я знаю. Я доверяю тебе. 

По правде говоря, не было нужды это даже озвучивать. Они через слишком многое вместе прошли, чтобы не верить, что тайна их личностей в полной безопасности. 

Тикки подлетает к нему, ободряюще улыбаясь. 

— Давай.

— Снимаю трансформацию.

Магия спадает в отсвете зелёных искр, являя его внешнему миру. Он скорее чувствует, нежели слышит, как Ледибаг резко вдыхает. Сейчас они стоят спина к спине, не отделённые ни масками, ни костюмами. Это кажется до странного личным. 

— Наконец-то, — начинает Плагг, потягиваясь. — Мне уже надоело… Тикки! — Он замирает, огромными зелёными глазами оглядывая кабинку и тех, кто в ней находится. — Ясное дело. Стоит мне только прикорнуть, устав выслушивать болтовню этих влюблённых идиотов… 

— Ч-что? — взвизгивает Ледибаг. — Что ты такое говоришь? 

— …и происходит что-то по-настоящему интересное. Ну ладненько, Сахарок, что я пропустил? 

— Может, тебе стоило быть повнимательнее, — отрезает Тикки.

Адриан улыбается ей, доставая спрятанный в кармане кусочек сыра, и протягивает его Тикки. 

Плагг сдавленно вскрикивает.

— Мой камамбер! — Он подлетает и выхватывает сыр у Адриана из рук. — Что это вы делаете с моим драгоценным камамбером?

— О, да хватит уже так драматизировать, — отчитывает его Тикки. — Мне нужно восстановить силы.

— Но ты ведь не оценишь его по достоинству! Тебе наплевать на его божественный мягкий центр. На то, как он тает на языке, и на пикантный сырный аромат. 

— Ты прав. Я бы с большим удовольствием съела что угодно, кроме этой вонючей пародии на еду. 

У Плагга отвисает челюсть.

— Извинись!

— Я не собираюсь перед тобой извиняться.

— Не передо мной. Перед камамбером.

Тикки выгибает бровь.

— Перед твоим мерзким сыром я извиняться тоже не буду.

Спина Ледибаг начинает трястись. Он думает, не разозлилась ли она, но потом из неё вырывается смешок, а затем ещё и ещё один. Её смех заразителен. Вскоре и он присоединяется к ней. 

— Н-не волнуйся, Плагг, — произносит Ледибаг, стараясь не смеяться. — Не сомневаюсь, что Кот Нуар до отвала накормит тебя камамбером, когда всё это закончится.

— Она права, — соглашается Адриан. — Незачем жадничать. У тебя дома камамбера целый мини-холодильник.

Плагг надменно фыркает.

— Это дело принципа.

— О, да хватит уже! — закатывает глаза Тикки. — Давай сюда сыр.

— Но…

— Давай сюда сыр!

Плагг вздыхает, с преувеличенным страданием отдавая ей кусок вонючего камамбера. Тикки запихивает его в рот. (И на её лице отражается вся гамма отвращения, пока она его жуёт). Это совершенно не умиротворяет Плагга, который смотрит на неё с таким видом, словно она только что на его глазах зверски убила его первенца. Доев, Тикки улетает на сторону Ледибаг, исчезая из поля зрения Адриана. 

Ледибаг берёт его за руку. Он вздрагивает от неожиданного прикосновения кожи к коже, и его пульс учащается.

— Готов? — спрашивает она.

— Ты же знаешь, что да.

Они синхронно перевоплощаются.

Она улыбается ему, когда они поворачиваются друг к другу лицом, и его внутренности устраивают настоящие американские горки, чередуя взлёты и падения. (Потому что она смотрит на него с таким неприкрытым теплом и выражение её лица идентично ласковым улыбкам Маринетт, а то обстоятельство, что он в принципе думает о Маринетт, когда его леди оказывает ему знаки внимания, только доказывает, что он самый ужасный человек на планете. Такой ветреный. Такой неверный. Соединительница Сердец ошиблась, когда разозлилась на Маринетт, потому что это _он_ разрывается между двумя девушками, это он в смятении и замешательстве). 

— Пойдём, — говорит Ледибаг.

Он выдавливает нечто неопределённое и следом за ней выходит из кабинки.

***

Соединительница Сердец не желает признавать поражение. Даже после того, как они изгоняют акуму, девушка продолжает настаивать, что она была бы куда лучшей подружкой Коту, нежели Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн. Этот разговор неловок и неприятен, особенно принимая во внимание, что она практически вешается на него. (Не говоря уже о том, что ей по виду лет восемнадцать, а может даже и немного за двадцать).

— Прости, — говорит он, стараясь хоть немного от неё отгородиться. — Мне правда… правда пора.

Возможно, сбегая он поступает как трус, но у него по телу бегут мурашки, и он не знает, как действовать в таких ситуациях, чтобы не расстроить её ещё сильнее и не подвергнуть себя ещё большему стрессу. (У Адриана Агреста для избегания подобных происшествий есть телохранитель. Чего нельзя сказать о Коте Нуаре). 

Ледибаг догоняет его, когда он уже оказывается на крыше. Звук его имени, слетевший с её губ, останавливает его. 

— Эй. — Она касается его руки. — Всё нормально?

Он выдавливает из себя улыбку. 

— Да-да. Цена популярности и всё такое. Да и кто может их винить, когда я выгляжу так? — Он наигранно выделывается.

— Кот. 

Его улыбка лишь едва заметно опадает.

— Всё в порядке. Я просто не ожидал, ну, понимаешь, такого напора. К тому же, мне правда нужно к Маринетт. 

— О. Разумеется.

Он отдаёт ей честь и готовится к прыжку.

— Подожди.

— Что такое? — Он вновь оборачивается к ней лицом.

Её руки обвиваются вокруг него. Он моргает, слишком ошарашенный, чтобы обнять её в ответ.

— Спасибо за то, что ты сегодня для меня сделал, — шепчет она, прижимаясь к нему ещё ближе и пряча лицо у него на груди. 

Его сердце колотится с такой силой, что он уверен, что она его слышит.

— Для этого и нужны напарники, верно? 

Она сжимает его ещё разок и отстраняется. (И у неё на лице снова эта ласковая улыбка, та самая, что напоминает ему о другой девушке с веснушчатыми щеками, которой каким-то образом удалось поселиться у него в сердце). 

— Удачи, котёнок.

— Да. И тебе.

Они расходятся в разные стороны. У него всё ещё тяжело на сердце, когда он вновь встречает Маринетт.


	30. Признание

Два дня спустя Кот неожиданно появляется у неё на балконе. Без сообщений и предупреждений. Его улыбка натянута, и он сам весь как растущий в тени, поникший подсолнух: плечи опущены и в целом подавлен. Это всё напоминает ей ту ночь, когда он пришёл к ней во время проливного дождя. Ту ночь, когда они обнимались и он разрешил ей гладить свои волосы, чтобы помурчать и успокоиться. 

Она касается его руки.

— Ты что, снова поругался с отцом? 

Он моргает.

— Нет-нет. Я просто, эм… 

— Что? 

Он избегает её взгляда, выстукивает немелодичный ритм, перебирая пальцами по ноге, покусывает нижнюю губу.

— Кот. — Она берёт его ладони в свои, чтобы остановить их беспокойное движение. — Что происходит? 

Слова слетают с его губ, как вода из прорвавшейся плотины.

— Я не думаю, что могу продолжать.

Она хмурится.

— Я имею в виду нас, — поясняет он. — Эти фиктивные отношения. 

Нечто маленькое и тяжелое, похожее на булыжник, оседает у неё в животе. 

— Ты хочешь всё прекратить? 

— Может… может быть, это к лучшему. То есть, на тебя постоянно нападают акумы, и потом повышенное внимание прессы и все эти дурацкие статьи… 

— О.

Её голос чересчур глух, и от этого Кот начинает судорожно махать руками. 

— Дело не в том, что я виню в этом тебя, — заверяет он. — Ты ни в чём не виновата. 

— Но ты всё равно хочешь всё прекратить.

— Не из-за тебя. — Он потирает шею. — То есть, это связано с тобой, но не так. Не так, как ты думаешь. 

Ей хочется обнять себя, но она сдерживается. Это не должно ранить как настоящее расставание, ведь их отношения были притворством с самого начала, но её сердце всё равно ноет, словно его жестоко отделали и продолжают добивать. 

Ей больно. 

— Из-за чего тогда? — спрашивает она.

— Потому что я уже потребовал от тебя слишком многого. Я не… Я не хочу, чтобы тебе казалось, будто ты должна терпеть всё это или же делать то, что тебе не хочется, ради меня. 

Её захлёстывает волна облегчения.

— Погоди, так в этом всё дело? О, Кот, нет. Тебе не стоит беспокоиться обо мне. Я же сказала, что всегда готова помочь.

— Я знаю, но, может, именно поэтому будет лучше, если мы положим этому конец прямо сейчас. — Он отворачивается и хватается за перила. — События всё больше и больше ускользают из-под контроля. Как далеко мы должны зайти ради поддержания лжи? Где провести черту? — Его голос становится тише, и он бросает на неё взгляд из-под опущенных ресниц. Нет, на её губы. — Сколько правил мы должны нарушить? 

Ох.

_Ох_. 

— Поцелуй, — шепчет она. — Вот в чём всё дело. 

Он избегает её взгляда. 

Значит, так и есть. Должно быть, он испугался, когда она предложила поцеловаться снова. (Пускай она и сделала это лишь для того, чтобы помочь им всё исправить). 

— Прости, — говорит она, повесив голову. — Я всего лишь хотела помочь. Я не хотела на тебя давить или чтобы тебе казалось, что ты должен меня поцеловать. — Отвратительный булыжник вновь появляется у неё в животе и тянет, тянет. — И прости, что не спросила разрешения, когда поцеловала тебя первый раз. Я не должна была заставлять тебя силой. Если ты теперь меня ненавидишь, я пойму и…

— Что? Нет. — Он берёт её за руку. — Я ни за что не смог бы возненавидеть тебя, Маринетт. И я не… ты не сделала ничего плохого, когда поцеловала меня, понятно? Я поцеловал тебя в ответ. Я был не против.

— Но… 

— Я не жалею ни о чём, что делал с тобой. — Он осторожно притягивает её к себе, дотрагиваясь до щеки другой ладонью. Она ощущает исходящий от его кольца холод металла. — Я тогда говорил серьёзно. Ты потрясающая девушка. Я даже не подозревал насколько, пока мы не начали эти псевдоотношения. Ты такая милая и весёлая, и когда ты сказала, что мы могли бы поцеловаться, я просто… 

Её сердце ускоряет свой бег. 

— Что? 

Он заметно сглатывает. Их лица теперь в сантиметрах друг от друга, и его взгляд задерживается на её губах, прежде чем он вновь смотрит ей в глаза. 

— Скажи, — тихо просит она.

— Не уверен, что должен.

— Почему нет? 

— Потому что… — Он опускает голову ниже, и они уже дышат одним воздухом. 

Её глаза расширяются, а кровь шумит в ушах. Воздух между ними заряжен электричеством, и от этого становится тепло и кружится голова. Эта энергия проникает под кожу, проникает в самые кости. Она заставляет всё в ней трепетать и пульсировать под грохот колотящегося сердца. 

— Потому что правда в том, что мне очень хотелось поцеловать тебя, Маринетт, — шепчет он. — И хочется до сих пор. 

Её губы складываются в маленькое «о».

Они стоят так невыносимо близко, что она задерживает дыхание в предвкушении. Он ещё никогда не смотрел на неё с таким неприкрытым теплом. С таким желанием. Большим пальцем в перчатке он проводит по её щеке, задевая уголок губ. Она рвано выдыхает. Затем на его лице отражается сожаление, и он отступает. 

— Прости меня, — говорит он. — Ты правда была лучшей фиктивной подружкой, какую только можно было пожелать. Я не стану больше просить тебя врать или притворяться ради меня, но… я надеюсь, что мы хотя бы можем остаться друзьями. 

Она открывает рот, чтобы заговорить, но с её губ не слетает ни слова. Она не может пошевелиться. Она может лишь ошалело смотреть и смотреть на него. 

Она нравится Коту Нуару. По-настоящему нравится. 

Он сгибается в поклоне, и, хотя на его губах играет ласковая улыбка, она замечает в ней отголоски печали. 

— Спокойной ночи, Маринетт. 

— Подожди. — Она стремительно подаётся вперёд, хватая его руку, прежде чем он успевает ускользнуть. — А как же… как же Ледибаг? Мне казалось, ты любишь её.

Он снова выглядит так, будто его раздирают противоречия. Он опускает взгляд.

— О, — тихо произносит она. — Она нравится тебе до сих пор.

— Как видишь, я совсем безнадёжен.

Шутка не удаётся, возможно, потому что его голос звучит чересчур самоуничижительно. Он закусывает губу и отворачивается.

— Как бы то ни было, мне пора, — бормочет он. — Я, скорее всего, ставлю тебя в очень неудобное положение. Извини.

— Нет, Кот…

Но он уже прыгает. Её пальцы хватают воздух, и рука безвольно падает. Вскоре его силуэт исчезает в ночи.

Она не двигается с места. Её ноги отказываются ходить. Так что она продолжает стоять на месте, сжавшись от холода, пытаясь осознать всё, что произошло: его признание, едва не случившийся поцелуй. Она проводит пальцами по губам и сдавленно смеётся.

Что за глупый кошак. Влюбился в неё дважды и даже не подозревает об этом. 

— Маринетт? — высовывается из балконного люка Тикки. — Всё нормально?

— Я… не знаю, — признаётся Маринетт.

Она испытывает ураган эмоций. Сейчас она может понять, почему Кот выглядел так, словно его разрывает на части, когда она спросила его о Ледибаг. Сегодняшним вечером он открыл ей своё сердце, тем самым заставив её открыть своё – по крайней мере, ту его часть, которую она так отчаянно пыталась заглушить. 

— Кот порвал со мной. Ну, то есть, насколько вообще возможно порвать со своей фиктивной девушкой. Мне кажется, он посчитал, что продолжать будет несправедливо по отношению к нам обоим.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я нравлюсь ему, Тикки. _По-настоящему_ нравлюсь. Но он думает, что я просто притворялась. 

— А на самом деле?

Маринетт бросает взгляд туда, где видела его в последний раз. 

— Нет. Нет, не притворялась.


	31. Безнадёжная парочка

Адриан со вздохом падает на кровать, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. Телефон вибрирует. Он даже не дёргается. Мобильник вибрирует снова и снова. Так часто, что звук становится похож на пчёлку, которая жужжит: «_Эй! Эй! Эй! Эй!_»

— Отвечать собираешься? — наконец не выдерживает Плагг.

Адриан отрицательно качает головой, так и утопающей в подушке. 

— Уверен? Потому что кажется, что дочка пекаря… 

— Маринетт! — подскакивает Адриан, рыща по кровати в поисках телефона, так что едва не скидывает его на пол. — Почему ты не сказал, что это она?

— Только что ведь сказал.

Адриан никак не реагирует. Вместо этого он открывает переписку, которую ведёт с ней как Кот Нуар. 

_Принцесса: Кот? _

_Принцесса: Кот, пожалуйста, ответь_

_Принцесса: Нам нужно поговорить_

_Принцесса: КОТ!_

_ **2 пропущенных вызова от Принцессы** _

_Принцесса: Ладно, если не хочешь разговаривать со мной сейчас, я понимаю. Знаю, что_

_Принцесса: открыться мне было нелегко, и, возможно, ты хочешь побыть одимн_

_Принцесса: *один_

_Принцесса: Только обещай, что пока не станешь объявлять, что мы больше не встречаемся, ладно? Сначала мне нужно с тобой поговорить._

_Принцесса: Кот? _

_Принцесса: Пожалуйста, ответь, когда сможешь_

_Принцесса: Спокойной ночи_

С колотящимся сердцем он нажимает «позвонить». Проходит несколько секунд, прежде чем она поднимает трубку. 

— Кот? 

— Эм, привет, — смущённо произносит он. — Прости, телефон был не с собой. 

Ни за что на свете он не признается ей, что был слишком занят тем, что страдал, уткнувшись в подушку. Есть вещи, о которых лучше молчать. 

Он прочищает горло.

— Так, эм, ты хотела поговорить? 

— Я… 

Молчание затягивается.

— Маринетт?

— Прости, это сложнее, чем казалось.

— Хочешь… — кусает губу он. — Хочешь, чтобы я вернулся? 

— Нет!

Он моргает.

— Прости, — говорит она. — Прозвучало не очень. Просто мне, эм, может не хватить храбрости, если придётся говорить тебе это в лицо. А мне правда очень нужно тебе это сказать. Ты был со мной откровенен, и я… Думаю, я обязана быть откровенна с тобой.

Его сердце ускоряет бег, но в животе будто бы извиваются змеи и внутренности скручиваются в узел. 

— Хорошо. 

Молчание.

Он хмурится. Стоит ли её подтолкнуть? Обычно это помогает, когда она цепенеет перед ним без маски. Может, сейчас именно такая ситуация. (Ему бы хотелось увидеть её, но видео-чат – плохая, очень плохая идея). 

— Эм, — наконец произносит он, — ты сказала не говорить никому, что мы больше не встречаемся…

— Точно.

Снова молчание.

Он зажёвывает нижнюю губу и подносит телефон к лицу, чтобы проверить, идёт ли звонок. (Идёт). 

— Маринетт, интрига меня убива…

— Ты мне нравишься!

У него отвисает челюсть, и он едва не роняет телефон.

— Что? 

— Ты мне нравишься. Очень. 

Он усаживается по-турецки, наклоняясь вперёд, будто это поможет ему лучше слышать. Змеи и узлы в животе сменяются порхающими бабочками. 

— П-правда? 

— Да. — Она рвано усмехается. — Я, эм, думаю, что ты нравишься мне уже довольно давно. 

— Ничего себе. Я… ничего себе. — Он откидывается назад не в силах сдержать счастливую улыбку. — Я не думал, что нравлюсь тебе. Мне казалось, что ты просто хорошая актриса.

Она вновь смеётся.

— Я ужасная актриса. 

У него болят щёки. Пора перестать улыбаться, но он не может, и такое чувство, словно в любую секунду он начнёт парить в воздухе. 

Он нравится ей. По-настоящему нравится.

— Но Кот…

О нет. Не обошлось без «но». 

— Мне нравится ещё кое-кто. 

Весь воздух со свистом выходит у него из лёгких.

— О. 

Он не знает, что ещё сказать. Не то чтобы он в праве расстраиваться, когда фактически признался в том же самом. К тому же, ему прекрасно известно, насколько запутанным себя чувствуешь, когда твоё сердце разрывается пополам. Даже сейчас частичка него рвётся к Ледибаг, стремится быть рядом с ней. 

— Он тебе, эм, сильно нравится? — спрашивает он.

— Да. — Она говорит с лёгким надрывом, но в общем тоскливо. — Да, сильно. 

— А ты… ты ему нравишься?

— Не знаю. Иногда мне кажется, что возможно да, но… Не знаю. Он никогда ни о чём таком не говорил.

Он плюхается на спину, устремляя взгляд в потолок.

— Ясно.

— Извини. Мне просто казалось, что я должна быть с тобой откровенна, особенно после того, как ты поступил так же. 

— Всё в порядке. Я рад, что ты мне рассказала. Просто…

— Что? 

Его губы подёргиваются.

— Мы та ещё парочка, да?

— В смысле оба безнадёжны? 

— В общем и целом. 

Они оба замолкают. Ему интересно, лежит ли она, как и он, на кровати, глядя на звёзды через стеклянный люк. Или, может, сидит за столом, а вокруг неё разбросаны ткани и эскизы. В её стиле попытаться отвлечься, прежде чем решить написать ему. К тому же, всем известно, что она самая настоящая сова. 

Он выдыхает.

— Как ты хочешь поступить?

— Хм? 

— Насчёт нас. 

Она замолкает. На этот раз он ждёт.

— Не знаю, — признаётся она. — Я знаю, что ты мне нравишься, но…

— Ты не уверена, что готова забыть другого. 

— Это делает меня ужасной? 

— Нет. — Он перекатывается на живот, перекладывая трубку к другому уху. — Я тебя понимаю. Правда. В смысле, я люблю Ледибаг уже больше года. Двигаться дальше… сложно.

В особенности учитывая, что в последнее время Ледибаг проявляет к нему куда больше симпатии.

— Да, — соглашается она со вздохом. — Это правда сложно. 

Они вновь замолкают. 

Он проводит пальцем по подушке, представляя лицо Маринетт, желая, чтобы она была рядом. Чтобы он был с ней. Может, если бы он мог обнять её и поцеловать так, как – его колотящееся сердце подсказывает ему – он хочет, может, тогда бы всё встало на свои места. Может, тогда бы он перестал разрываться и всё бы для себя понял. 

Может, тогда бы всё было проще.

— Ты правда мне очень нравишься, — шепчет он.

— Ты правда нравишься мне тоже. 

Он улыбается, вновь ощущая прилив головокружительной лёгкости. (Потому что, что бы он ни испытывал к Ледибаг, слышать, как Маринетт отвечает на его чувства взаимностью, – это всё равно что вводить концентрированное счастье внутривенно). Он переворачивается на спину и закрывает глаза, смакуя её слова. Остаётся лишь один вопрос, дразнящий его любопытство. 

— Эм, — говорит он, — могу я у тебя кое-что спросить?

— Конечно.

— Кто он? 

— О… это, эм, Адриан. 

Телефон выскальзывает у него из руки. 

— Кот? 

Он хватает мобильник и вновь подносит его к уху.

— П-погоди, тебе нравится Адриан? Адриан Агрест – Адриан? 

— Да. Вообще-то, эм, он нравится мне уже давно. И я имею в виду очень давно. 

Его глаза размером с блюдца, и у него хватает сил лишь на то, чтобы пялиться в потолок, пока его сердце колотится как сумасшедшее. Ей нравится _он_. Она влюбилась в него дважды. 

Он не может сдержать смех.

— Ты что… Ты смеёшься надо мной, Кот Нуар? 

— Нет-нет. Конечно же нет. Просто… Такого я не ожидал. Ничего себе. 

— Ушам своим не верю. Ты, как есть, смеёшься надо мной! Уверена, что ты думаешь, что это какое-то глупое увлечение знаменитостью.

— Всё не так, клянусь тебе.

Она обижено сопит.

— Я кладу трубку. 

— Пожалуйста, не надо. Я буду хорошо себя вести. Обещаю.

Хоть голова у него и всё ещё идёт кругом. Ей нравятся не два мальчика. Ей нравится только он.

У него засосало под ложечкой. О, но он же не может ей об этом сказать. Ведь тогда он раскроет свою личность, и Ледибаг с мастером Фу разозлятся и, может быть, отберут его талисман, а ему этого очень, очень не хочется. 

Он проводит рукой по волосам. Это сплошной кавардак. Если он будет встречаться с ней как Кот Нуар, то не сможет встречаться с ней как Адриан. Если он станет добиваться её как Адриан, то только подольёт масла в огонь слухов об измене. (Не говоря уже о том, что не сможет встречаться с ней как Кот Нуар).

И потом ещё ведь есть Ледибаг. 

Он тяжело вздыхает.

— Как ни крути, сплошной кавардак.

— Что? 

— Ничего. Я просто… — Осознал, что подставил сам себя фиктивными отношениями и скандалами. Без понятия, как всё это исправить. — Я просто подумал, что, эм, мы с Адрианом – друзья и всё такое. Так что, сама понимаешь… 

— Ох. Точно. Наверное, для тебя это должно быть странновато. 

На его губах появляется кривая улыбка. Она себе даже не представляет насколько. 

Они оба вновь затихают. Хмурясь, он слушает, как Плагг роется в мини-холодильнике в поисках сыра. 

— Так, эм, как ты хотела поступить с фиктивными отношениями? — спрашивает Адриан. (Потому что им всё ещё нужно определиться на этот счёт – теперь, когда им обоим известно, что их чувства друг к другу взаимны. К тому же, она сама попросила его подождать, пока они поговорят). 

— Ох, верно. Я подумала… То есть, если мы в итоге будем вместе, понимаешь, то, может, и расставаться не стоит. 

— Но что если ты выберешь Адриана? 

Она не отвечает.

Его улыбка становится куда более смиренной.

— Говорю же. Кавардак.

Она вздыхает.

— Прости, что я такая. 

— Эй, я всё понимаю. Мы с тобой в одной лодке, не забыла? 

Если бы Ледибаг прямо сейчас предложила ему встречаться, он не уверен, что смог бы ей отказать. В этом вся проблема. Именно поэтому они с Маринетт не могут двинуться с мёртвой точки. Было бы нечестно встречаться с ней, когда половина его сердца отдана другой. (И он знает почти наверняка, что она колеблется начинать настоящие отношения с ним по той же причине, несмотря на то, что ему известно, что на самом деле ей нравится всего один парень). 

— Может, нам стоит пока оставить всё как есть, — предлагает он. — Попытаться понять, чего мы хотим.

— Хочешь сказать, продолжать делать вид, что мы встречаемся?

— Так было бы проще, учитывая докучливое внимание общественности. К тому же, Ледибаг и Адриан в курсе, что отношения фиктивны, так что… 

— И ты не против?

— Нет, если ты согласна. 

— Не могу спорить, что так, скорее всего, будет лучше, — бормочет она, — но должна спросить… как ты собирался объяснить наше расставание? Всё это время мы только и делали, что пытались убедить всех, что любим друг друга. 

— О. Я собирался заставить СМИ встать на твою сторону. Неисправимый повеса Кот Нуар не может подолгу сохранять верность и всё такое. Не сомневаюсь, что Ледибаг бы мне помогла. К тому же, постоянное внимание прессы не так уж приятно. Всем известно, что это может отрицательно сказаться на отношениях. 

— Ты бы правда так поступил? Но тогда бы все ополчились на тебя. 

— Я не позволил бы им считать, что мы расстались из-за того, что ты изменила мне с Адрианом Агрестом. Я бы никогда так с тобой не поступил. 

Её голос становится мягче.

— Ты слишком добр, Кот. Поверить не могу, насколько ты чуток. То есть, я ведь сказала тебе, что люблю другого – того самого, которого, как все думали, я целую у тебя за спиной. 

Ах, верно. Вероятно, это кажется немного странным. Но всё же…

— Ты, кажется, тоже не возмущаешься, что я до сих пор люблю Ледибаг, — замечает он. 

— Н-ну, это потому что она, эм, Ледибаг, и… О, по-моему, меня зовёт мама. Мне надо идти.

— Подожди…

— Пока, Кот!

Гудки.

Он убирает телефон от уха и хмурится, глядя на экран. Что вообще только что произошло?


	32. Ближе

— Привет, — неуклюже машет ей Кот. 

Оцепеневшая Маринетт стоит у входа в пекарню, так сильно вцепившись в ремешок сумки, словно пытается задушить его. Её сердце громко стучит.

— Привет, — пищит она в ответ. 

— Прости. — Он потирает шею. — Я тороплю события? 

— Н-нет, — машет руками она. — Конечно нет. Я просто не ожидала…

Она замолкает, не зная, как выразить словами свои спутанные мысли. Вчера вечером они признались, что нравятся друг другу. Вчера вечером они также договорились подождать, чтобы понять, чего хотят на самом деле. (Пускай он и не знает, что ему решать, в общем-то, нечего. В конце концов, она и есть Ледибаг. Но ей нужно определиться, сможет ли она отпустить Адриана). 

Он снова потирает шею и перехватывает её взгляд, робко улыбаясь.

— Я, эм, подумал, что мог бы проводить тебя до школы.

Румянец заливает её щёки. Она кивает.

Они молча идут по улице. Он задевает её руку, но она не знает, случайность это или нет. Он хочет взять её за руку? Это намёк? Стоит ли ей просто-напросто переплести их пальцы? 

Сердце ускоряет бег.

Уф, всё было гораздо проще, когда она притворялась. Чёрт, она даже поцеловала его без тени сомнения. Глупо волноваться насчёт того, брать его за руку или нет. Быть может, так происходит потому, что с этого момента все её поступки будут иметь куда большее значение. Возможно, он тоже не решается взять её за руку именно поэтому. 

Если они возьмутся за руки, это будет не для публики. А потому что они сами этого захотели. 

— Итак, — говорит он.

Она вопросительно на него смотрит.

— Ты что-то притихла.

— Могу то же самое сказать о тебе, — замечает она.

Он отводит взгляд, но это не скрывает заливший его лицо румянец. 

— Я просто думал кое о чём. 

— О чём же?

Его мизинец легко касается и застенчиво обвивается вокруг её. Неозвученный вопрос. Легко отстраниться, легко ответить отказом. Они встречаются взглядами. Её сердце пропускает удар, и она, вспыхнув, берёт его за руку, ощущая холодный металл кольца. Он легонько сжимает её ладонь. Она опускает голову, сжимая губы, чтобы сдержать улыбку. 

О. Он и правда хотел взять её за руку. 

Школьные ворота появляются на горизонте слишком скоро. Они останавливаются, но так и не отпускают друг друга. Вокруг них толпятся другие школьники. 

— Что ж, — говорит он, — ты прибыла на место в целости и сохранности.

Раньше, произнося это, он бы подмигнул ей и манерно поклонился. Теперь же он смотрит на неё с ласковой улыбкой, а его голос преисполнен нежности. В низу живота у неё порхают бабочки. Щёки горят. 

— Сомневаюсь, что это благодаря тебе, — заявляет она, желая быть дерзкой, вернуть подобие нормальности их отношениям, но выходит у неё несколько приглушённо. — Я живу всего на другом конце улицы. 

— Верно. 

Он подходит ближе. Её пульс подскакивает, сердце начинает колотиться. 

— Должен признать, — шепчет он, проводя большим пальцем по тыльной стороне её ладони, — я был бы не против, если бы ты жила немного подальше.

— Н-ну, а мне нравится жить неподалёку.

— Потому что ты всегда просыпаешь? 

Её челюсть отвисает.

— Грубиян. Я просыпаю не так уж часто. 

Смеясь, он подносит их сплетённые руки к губам, мягко целуя её ладонь. Её бросает в жар от до боли нежного взгляда, которым он окидывает её в этот момент. Она сглатывает, почувствовав, что у неё спёрло дыхание.

— Я просто шучу, совушка.

— Совушка? — Она поджимает губы. — Только не говори, что это очередное прозвище.

— По-моему, тебе идёт. 

Она выпячивает подбородок, пытаясь выказать раздражение. Однако сложно сохранять такое выражение, когда его улыбка способна растопить ледники, а глаза озорно блестят. (К слову об этом, и куда подевалась вся его прежняя застенчивая неловкость? Такие перемены плохо сказываются на её сердце). 

Подавшись вперёд, он целует её в щёку.

— Мне пора идти, но я напишу тебе позже, ладно? 

У неё краснеет не только лицо, но даже шея и самые кончики ушей. (Потому что она кожей ощущает его дыхание и он так невыносимо близко, а его низкий голос окутывает её, словно шёлк, вызывая дрожь). 

— Л-ладно, — пищит она. — Здыло бы борово. То есть, было бы здорово.

Его глаза искрятся, будто бы ему одному известна некая шутка. Дотронувшись до её пылающей щеки, он поглаживает её большим пальцем, а затем отнимает руку. Она едва не тянется за ней следом, не желая разрывать контакт. 

— Пока, Маринетт, — произносит он.

— По, эм, п-па…

Перестав пытаться произнести нечто членораздельное, она лишь машет ему вслед.

Возможно, взять его за руку было ошибкой. Она определённо чересчур его поощрила, раз ему удалось найти в себе смелость вновь включить своё обаяние на полную мощность.

***

— Что с тобой случилось, девчуля? — спрашивает Алья. — Ты вся красная.

Маринетт прикладывает ладони к пылающим щекам.

— Пронырливый кот – вот что.

— Чего? 

Она открывает шкафчик, качая головой.

— Ничего. 

Ей требуется постыдно долгое время, чтобы собрать всё необходимое для урока. Её мысли мечутся, как обалделые птицы, постоянно возвращаясь к Коту: как он держал её за руку, как поцеловал в щёку, даже как шутливо назвал совушкой. (Это было не мило! Совершенно точно не мило!) По правде говоря, Алье пришлось схватить её за плечи и силком затолкать в класс. 

— Тебе и сесть тоже надо помочь? — дразнит она. 

Покраснев, Маринетт плюхается на место.

— Прости. У меня сегодня голова всяким забита.

— Чем-то или кем-то? 

Она заливается румянцем с новой силой.

— О-о, я угадала, — ухмыляется Алья. 

Адриан заходит в класс вместе с Нино, тепло их приветствуя. Маринетт рада возможности отвлечься, пусть это и значит, что теперь ей придётся общаться с ещё одним парнем, который ей нравится. К счастью, она не заикается. К несчастью, его улыбка всё ещё застаёт её сердце врасплох. 

Это полная неразбериха.

Она совершенно запуталась. 

Вдобавок ко всему, на последнем уроке им с Адрианом дают общее задание. И ведь было время, когда Маринетт отдала бы всё на свете, чтобы оказаться с ним в паре. (Групповой проект, выдуманный, чтобы проникнуть в особняк Агрестов, не считается). Теперь же она лишь гадает, не издевается ли над ней мироздание. То, что она должна разобраться в своих чувствах, совсем не означает, что ей хочется оставаться с Адрианом наедине. 

Это опасно. Её сердце может такого не вынести. 

Адриан одаривает её своей солнечной улыбкой и спрашивает, не желает ли она начать сегодня, раз уж у него после школы как раз ничего не запланировано. 

— З-звучит здорово, — отвечает она, рыдая внутри.

Ей точно не выжить.

***

Они идут к ней домой. Маринетт выкладывает на тарелку всякие вкусняшки и несёт их в комнату. Адриан сидит на тахте в расслабленной позе, которую она видела не раз. Проникающий через окно солнечный свет играет в золотистых волосах и подчёркивает зелень глаз. Его зубы обнажаются в улыбке.

Она едва не роняет тарелку.

— Что такое? — спрашивает он, наклоняя голову. — Что-то не так? 

— Н-нет. Я просто… Просто ты напомнил мне кое-кого. 

Он напрягается.

— Неужели? 

— Забудь. — Она ставит тарелку на стол. — Угощайся.

Он расслабляет плечи, благодарит её с улыбкой – своей обычной, при которой не видно зубов – и берёт пирожное. Её сердце колотится в груди, пока она наблюдает, как он откусывает и жуёт. Не может этого быть. Это просто игра воображения. Это всё из-за того, что они оба зеленоглазые блондины. К тому же, она видела Кота и Адриана вместе. Они стояли друг рядом с другом, когда в телохранителя Адриана вселился акума.

Они никак не могут быть одним человеком.

Ей просто очень хочется принять желаемое за действительное. 

— Очень вкусно, — говорит он.

Она выдавливает улыбку.

— Р-рада, что тебе нравится. Эм, давай начинать? 

— Конечно. 

Она садится за стол, пытаясь не обращать внимания на оглушающий грохот в груди. Он усаживается рядом. Да, всё это явно плохо сказывается на её сердце.

***

Адриан подсвечивает экран телефона.

— Уже довольно поздно.

— Тебе пора? — спрашивает она.

Он подпирает подбородок рукой, окидывая её тёплым взглядом из-под опущенных ресниц. 

— Я бы предпочёл остаться с тобой. 

Она вспыхивает.

— Н-неужели? 

Его глаза становятся размером с блюдца, и он резко выпрямляется. 

— Я, эм… В смысле, потому что у тебя такие славные родители, и ты сама славная, и эти пирожные очень славные, и, эм… — Он кусает губу, покрываясь розовыми пятнами. — Я повторяю «славный» слишком часто, правда же? 

Она удивлённо смеётся. Не часто ей доводилось видеть его таким смущённым.

— Есть такое.

Он проводит по лицу рукой.

— Можешь сделать вид, что забыла всё, что я сказал? 

— Хмм, даже не знаю. Нельзя забыть то, что услышал. 

— Маринетт, — почти что скулит он, глядя на неё сквозь раздвинутые пальцы. — Я думал, мы друзья. 

Она прислоняет костяшки к губам. Он выглядит настолько очаровательно, что вся её выдержка уходит на то, чтобы не взъерошить ему волосы, как она сделала бы, если бы на его месте был Кот. 

— Что ж, возможно, я смогу оставить это между нами, — поддаётся она. — Ну, знаешь, раз уж я такая славная. 

— Я забираю свои слова обратно, — дуется он. — Ты совсем не славная.

— Слишком поздно.

— Ничего не поздно. Ты не говорила, что нельзя передумать.

— Да потому что это само собой разумеется. 

Улыбаясь, он снова подпирает подбородок и так нежно на неё смотрит, что её сил хватает лишь на то, чтобы моргнуть. Бабочки порхают у неё в животе. 

Она откашливается, прочищая горло, и отводит взгляд. 

— Э-эм, как бы то ни было, е-если тебе… 

— Не надо, — шепчет он, накрывая её ладонь своей. Она вздрагивает от холодного прикосновения металла. — Не надо снова меня стесняться. 

Её сердце пропускает удар.

— Ч-Что? 

Теперь его черёд ошалело моргать. Он отпускает её руку. 

— Ничего. Я, эм… Прости. Это было неуместно. 

Она не шевелится, хоть её сердце и колотится как сумасшедшее. 

Адриан вскакивает.

— Мне надо написать водителю. Чтобы он заехал за мной.

— Точно. 

Он переключает внимание на телефон. Она встаёт, но едва успевает сделать шаг, как цепляется за что-то пальцем ноги. Комната кренится. Сердце уходит в пятки. Что-то падает на пол, но это не она. Её останавливает Адриан. Одной рукой он держит её за талию, другой – за плечо, не давая ей упасть. 

Они встречаются взглядами. 

— Едва обошлось, — говорит он.

Она заливается румянцем.

— Д-да уж.

— Всё нормально?

— С-со мной всё хорошо, но ты, кажется, уронил телефон.

— Знаю.

Он так и не отпускает её. Внезапно у неё во рту пересыхает, и она пытается сглотнуть. Нечто в его взгляде заставляет её пылать, словно в лихорадке. Она проводит языком по губам. Он внимательно следит за каждым её движением.

Ей становится нечем дышать.

— Маринетт, — выдыхает он.

— Д-да? 

Его ладонь скользит вверх по её руке, останавливаясь на щеке. Её глаза округляются, а сердце стучит в два раза быстрее обычного. Затем он подаётся вперёд – медленно, не оставляя сомнений касательно своих намерений. Их дыхание смешивается. Она может остановить его, может отстраниться. Он держит её отнюдь не крепко, и в его глазах желание, но в то же время вопрос. 

Она совершенно ничего не понимает, но, несмотря ни на что, её сердце поёт. Это то, чего она хочет. Чего она хотела всегда. 

Закрыв глаза, она поднимается на мысочки.

Их губы сливаются в нежном, тягучем поцелуе. Ей кажется, будто она ступает по облакам. Она никогда не чувствовала такой лёгкости, словно её тело вздымается ввысь, выше и выше. Но его касания удерживают её на земле. Она ощущает тепло на талии, жар на лице и шее. (За исключением крошечной полоски металла, прикосновение которой ей до боли знакомо, хоть она и не может понять откуда и почему). 

Он осмеливается поцеловать её снова, неуклюже прижимая свои губы к её губам, вызывая волну мурашек. Её сердце пропускает удар. Никакие любовные истории не приготовили её к этим ощущениям: к мелодичному грохоту в ушах, к нарастающему внутри жару и уж точно не к природному инстинкту, побуждающему её следовать за его губами, желая продолжать чувствовать это вызывающее дрожь касание. Продолжать чувствовать его. 

Их губы находят друг друга в третий, четвёртый, пятый раз. 

Её пальцы сминают его рубашку. Его рука обвивается вокруг её талии, прижимая её ближе.

Раздаётся вой сирены.

Они отпрыгивают друг от друга с горящими щеками и вытаращенными глазами, заслышав режущий ухо звук.

— Акума, — говорит он, слегка задыхаясь.

— П-похоже на то, — кивает она. 

Он закусывает губу. (Чёрт побери, она только что целовала эти губы. По-настоящему, всамделишно целовала). 

— Я-я, эм, прости, но мне пора, — говорит он. — За мной скоро заедут и, эм…

— Тебе не кажется, что будет безопаснее остаться здесь, пока акуму не устранят? 

Она хочет заткнуть рот руками. Зачем она это сказала? Даже если она правда так считает, ей всё равно нужно будет уйти, чтобы сражаться как Ледибаг. Дура, дура, дура. Теперь придётся выдумывать какое-нибудь дурацкое оправдание или же запереться в туалете, а потом он подумает, что у неё несварение или… 

— Вообще-то, — отвечает Адриан, потирая шею, — отец, эм, настаивает, чтобы я был дома во время нападения акум или хотя бы рядом с телохранителем, так что… 

— О, разумеется. — Она кивает для пущего эффекта и улыбается чересчур лучезарно. — Это логично. Забудь, что я сказала. Тебе, наверное, надо поторопиться. Погоди, я подам тебе сумку. 

Она протягивает ему сумку в неловкой тишине. Он смотрит на неё, наклонив голову, и в его глазах зажигается огонёк любопытства. (О нет, она что, слишком рада его уходу? Хотя, опять же, это он торопится убежать сразу после того, как они поцеловались, и гиперопекающий отец тут совершенно ни при чём. Может, это она должна на него странно смотреть). 

— Спасибо, — говорит он. 

Его рука задевает её руку, когда он забирает свою сумку. Добавочное прикосновение металла побуждает её опустить взгляд, и она недоумённо моргает, глядя на ободок серебра на его безымянном пальце. Это совершенно простое кольцо безо всякого орнамента. Стоит ей задуматься, как она вспоминает, что он никогда его не снимает. Она видела его без кольца всего раз: во время фотосессии. Тогда он был как на иголках, всё время потирал палец там, где обычно было кольцо, и… 

— Что ж. — Он подбирает телефон с пола и засовывает его в карман. Он медлит, слегка розовея, а затем всё-таки подходит и целует её в щёку. — Я позвоню тебе, ладно? Обещаю. 

Её сердце готово вырваться из груди, но при этом она ощущает странное дежавю. (Ей даже чудится приглушённый запах сыра с плесенью). 

— Пока, Маринет, — произносит он.

— П-пока.


	33. Столкновение

Справиться с акумой несложно, что само по себе очень удачно. Адриан рассеян. Да и Ледибаг, кажется, не в лучшей форме. Оба совершают глупые ошибки. И, вероятно, их бы давно уже расшибли в лепёшку, если бы Капустинатор не был всего лишь огромным, летающим кочаном капусты, обстреливающим их зловонными капустными листьями. (Серьёзно, кто настолько обожает капусту, что из-за неё превратился в акуму?) 

Когда битва завершается и всё встаёт на свои места, Адриан вяло тащится к Ледибаг, опустив уши и хвост. В глаза ей он не смотрит. 

— Эй, — бормочет он. — Можем поговорить? 

Она кусает губу.

Его кольцо пищит.

Они оба переводят взгляд на него. Она берёт его за руку и подносит её к лицу, чтобы разглядеть получше, ошеломляя Адриана. Он замирает. Даже дыхание спирает в груди. Она аккуратно проводит пальцем по изображённой на кольце кошачьей лапке. Он смотрит на неё. Никто не прикасается к его талисману, если только не хочет его украсть. Но ей он доверяет. Поэтому не убирает руку, а лишь наклоняет голову, окидывая Ледибаг испытующим взглядом. Всё её внимание приковано к кольцу. 

— В чём дело? — спрашивает он. — Что-то не так? 

— Мои серёжки однотонны, когда я не перевоплощена. — Её голос звучит приглушённо, как легчайший ветерок. — Никаких пятнышек, ничего такого.

Его сердечный ритм сбивается, спотыкаясь. Это не тот разговор, которого он ждал сегодня.

— Неужели? 

Она обводит контур светящейся лапки, несмотря на то, что кольцо вновь издаёт предупреждающий сигнал и ещё одно зелёное пятнышко исчезает 

— А твоё кольцо? 

— Д-да. Тоже однотонное. 

Она крепче сжимает его руку.

— Но всё равно чёрное?

— К чему все эти расспросы? 

Она отшатывается, отпуская его руку.

— Ни к чему. Просто я…

Очередной сигнал. На этот раз в дуэте с её серёжками.

— Мне нужно подзарядиться, — говорит он, — но не могли бы мы потом встретиться здесь же? У тебя найдётся, чем покормить Тикки? 

— Да. Да, конечно. — Она достаёт йо-йо. — Скоро увидимся.

Он не теряет времени и не дожидается её ухода. Прямо сейчас ему необходимо найти подходящее место, где можно спрятаться и перевоплотиться.

***

— Ледибаг ведёт себя странно, — говорит Адриан, притаившись за мусорным баком. (Место оставляет желать лучшего, но ничего поприличнее поблизости не нашлось).

— По-моему, вы оба странные, — отвечает Плагг, жуя гигантский кусок сыра.

— Спасибо на добром слове.

— Просто говорю как есть, малец.

Адриан ничего не отвечает, постукивая пальцами по ноге. Можно было подумать, что Ледибаг хотела у него что-то выведать. Но ведь это она всегда настаивала, что им нельзя знать, кто они есть без масок. С чего бы ей интересоваться его кольцом, давая себе больше шансов узнать его в обычной жизни? 

А, да пошло оно. Ни к чему пытаться разобраться в этом сейчас. Он знает, что должен сделать. 

— Плагг, трансформируй меня!

***

Ледибаг запрыгивает на крышу. Убрав йо-йо, она садится на край рядом с ним, её ноги болтаются в воздухе.

— Ты хотел о чём-то поговорить? 

Он украдкой взглядывает на неё из-под опущенных ресниц. Она повёрнута к нему, но кусает губу в нерешительности и нервном напряжении. Его внутренности скручиваются в узел. Она так похожа на Маринетт. Те же тёмные волосы, те же синие глаза, те же выражения лица. Он старался об этом не задумываться. В конце концов, магия талисманов может менять внешность носителя, а чувство вины всегда удерживало его от того, чтобы находить между ними чересчур много общего. Но, несмотря на это, в последнее время он начал надеяться… 

Он трясёт головой, прогоняя навязчивую мысль. Было бы неправильно думать об этом сейчас. Ради них всех, ради себя самого ему пора перестать питать эти иллюзии. 

— Я поцеловал Маринетт, — говорит он.

— Эм, я в курсе. Интернет кишит фотографиями вашего поцелуя на каком-то пикнике. 

Он прижимает колено к груди и всматривается в чернильное небо. 

— Нет, я имею в виду, что поцеловал её по-настоящему. Никаких зрителей. Никакой игры на публику. Мы были одни, и я просто… хотел этого. 

— Ч-что? 

Её голос звучит до странного сдавленно, будто бы слова даются ей с трудом.

Прислонив голову к колену, он смущённо на неё смотрит.

— Прости. Ты, наверное, думаешь, зачем я тебе это рассказываю. Просто… Я знаю, ты всегда говорила, что ничего такого ко мне не испытываешь, но я правда любил тебя. И до сих пор люблю, если честно. Тебя, знаешь ли, невозможно забыть, миледи. 

— Кот…

Он снова смотрит на небо.

— Но благодаря Маринетт, думаю, я смогу двигаться дальше. 

Хоть и, признаться честно, совсем не так, как он себе представлял. Целовать её без костюма было импульсивно и глупо, но сделанного не воротишь. Ему просто придётся плыть по течению. (Он полагает, что Маринетт сделает выбор в пользу его гражданской личности, оставив Кота Нуара якобы зализывать раны. Или, может, она удивит его. В любом случае он больше не может цепляться за Ледибаг, как бы больно ни было отпускать свою первую любовь. Это было бы нечестно по отношению к ним всем).

— Не знаю, примет ли она меня, — продолжает он, потому что ему надо немножко её запутать, чтобы защитить тайну своей личности. — Я сегодня слегка облажался, но, как бы то ни было, я подумал, что ты должна знать. Ты моя напарница и…

— Кот. — Ледибаг сжимает его предплечье.

Он моргает, удивившись столь крепкой хватке, и встречается с ней взглядом. Её синие глаза практически лихорадочно вытаращены. 

— Ледибаг?

Её пальцы впиваются в кожу костюма.

— Когда ты поцеловал Маринетт? 

— Эм, сегодня.

— После школы, да? У неё в комнате?

Он хмурится.

— Откуда ты зн…

Она обвивает его руками, едва не роняя их обоих. Он замирает, не до конца понимая, что происходит.

Не осмеливаясь надеяться.

— Я что-то пропустил? 

— Кот. — Она отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть на него, улыбаясь так широко и лучезарно, что её глаза сияют, как звёзды, если бы они были цвета колокольчиков. — Нет, Адриан.

Его сердце пропускает удар.

— Т-ты... ты…

Она кивает. 

На его лице отражается изумление. Он обхватывает её лицо обеими руками, большими пальцами проводя по щекам и краям маски. Складывая все драгоценные кусочки мозаики в единую картину.

— Маринетт, — выдыхает он, и его сердце поёт, когда он озвучивает истину, которая всегда была тому известна. — Это ты. Это правда ты, да?

Ещё один кивок.

Улыбаясь, он притягивает её к себе и, закрывая глаза, кладёт подбородок ей на голову.

— Я счастлив. Я так счастлив. Маринетт, миледи. Не могу поверить, что это правда. То есть, я не на шутку начал надеяться после вчерашнего телефонного разговора, но…

Она издаёт нечто среднее между смехом и всхлипом.

— Знаю. Со мной было то же самое. Я ужасно растерялась, когда ты поцеловал меня сегодня, но потом заметила кольцо и подумала, а что если мне не надо выбирать. Что если это всегда был ты. — Она обнимает его крепче. — Кот. Адриан. 

Обхватив её затылок, он наклоняется и целует её, вкладывая в поцелуй всё, что чувствует. Всю свою радость, всё облегчение, что захватили каждую косточку, каждую жилку, каждую клеточку его организма. Она отвечает столь же страстно. Это похоже на столкновение миров: сотрясает душу, ошеломляет, но всё равно остаётся единственно правильным. 

Так всё и должно быть. Так всё должно было быть всегда. 

Её руки скользят вверх по его спине и путаются в волосах. 

— Я люблю тебя, — выдыхает она ему в губы.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — шепчет он, отстраняясь, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза. — Очень сильно.

Они целуются вновь и вновь – больно, сладко, следуя за приливами и отливами бушующей между ними бури. Впервые за всё это время их ничто не разделяет. Никаких масок, никаких стен, никаких секретов. 

Он одаривает её последним, тягучим поцелуем и трётся носом о её лоб, как ласковый кот. 

— Я очень-очень рад, что ты нашла меня. 

Она с улыбкой подталкивает его головой и прижимает крепче. 

— Я тоже, котёнок. Я тоже.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Свершилось. Финал близок, как никогда.
> 
> P.S. Если не догадались, то Капустинатор основан на неудачливом торговце капустой из «Легенды об Аанге». Бедняга мог бы посоревноваться по количеству акуманизаций с мистером Голубем, если бы действительно существовал во вселенной «Божьей коровки».


	34. Мы команда

Маринетт, обнимая себя, кружится по комнате.

— Я до сих пор поверить не могу, Тикки. Адриан – Кот Нуар, и он любит меня! Он правда любит меня! — Она счастливо вздыхает, падая на кровать. — Идеальнее и быть не могло. 

Тикки смеётся и, подлетев, усаживается на подушку в форме кота. 

— Я рада за тебя, Маринетт.

Маринетт надувает губы.

— Это ты сейчас так говоришь, но не думай, что я забыла, что ты знала об этом с самого начала и ничего мне не сказала. Даже когда я металась и мучилась, думая, что мне нравится и Кот Нуар, и Адриан. 

— Прости, я хотела тебе рассказать, но квами запрещено раскрывать личности носителей талисманов. Я должна была хранить секрет Адриана. Даже если бы я попыталась сказать тебе его имя, магия талисманов мне бы этого не позволила.

Вздох.

— Знаю.

Хоть это и было слегка унизительно. Всё это время Тикки выслушивала её тирады о том, как сильно она любит Адриана и…

— О боже, — в ужасе выдыхает Маринетт, тараща глаза и дёргая себя за волосы.

Тикки моргает.

— Что такое? 

— Я столько раз отвергала Кота. 

Молчание.

— А это был Адриан, Тикки! Я столько раз отвергала Адриана!

Взвыв, Маринетт прижимает подушку к груди, качаясь взад и вперёд, крепко зажмурив глаза. Что он об этом думает? А о ней? Ему кажется это забавным? Или он втайне обижен на неё? 

— Тикки! — Она вскакивает, так и не отпустив подушку. — Что если он вспомнит, сколько раз я отвергала его, и передумает? Что если?..

— Маринетт.

— …он бросит меня ещё до того, как мы официально начнём встречаться, и… 

— Маринетт!

Она замолкает.

— Дыши, — командует Тикки.

Маринетт повинуется. Напряжение потихоньку спадает, и пальцы больше не сжимают подушку. Даже скачущие со скоростью света мысли теперь уже, скорее, бегут трусцой, нежели несутся на переполненном поезде, который вот-вот слетит с рельсов. 

— Не стоит волноваться, — говорит Тикки, поглаживая её по голове. — Адриан тебя любит. Он не передумает. 

— Ты правда так считаешь?

— Он ведь влюбился в тебя дважды. 

Маринетт счастливо улыбается.

— И правда.

— Чистейшая. — Тикки хмурится. — Только вот не знаю, как ты собираешься с ним встречаться. Всё довольно запутано. 

— Это мы и хотели обсудить сегодня вечером. 

Пусть ей и хотелось пообниматься и поговорить с Адрианом на той крыше, ему нужно было найти своего водителя и вернуться домой до того, как его отсутствие стало бы совсем уж подозрительным. Не хватало только ещё сильнее всё усложнить. 

— Не переживай, — говорит Маринетт, — мы будем осторожны. Мы не станем делать ничего такого, что могло бы поставить под удар тайну наших личностей.

— Я знаю, — улыбается Тикки. — Я доверяю вам.

***

Сердце Маринетт пропускает удар, а затем начинает неистово колотиться, когда она слышит тихий стук по стеклянной крышке люка. Открыв его, чтобы впустить Адриана, она тут же оказывается в его объятиях.

— Я скучал по тебе, — выдыхает он.

— Глупенький, мы виделись не так уж давно.

Пускай она тоже по нему скучала и точно так же счастлива оказаться в его объятиях и никуда его не отпускать.

Он перевоплощается, выпуская Плагга из кольца. Котоподобный квами принюхивается, шевеля ушами. 

— Пахнет сыром, — говорит он. 

— Естественно, ты первым делом произнёс именно это, — закатывает глаза Тикки.

— Приоритеты, Сахарок. Мои мне известны. 

Посмеиваясь, Маринетт указывает в сторону своего стола. 

— Я оставила там для тебя немного сыра. Угощайся. 

— О-о, она мне нравится. — Плагг шлёпает Адриана по руке. — Обращайся с ней как следует, малец. Её нельзя упустить. 

— Это я и без тебя знаю, Плагг.

Маринетт заливается румянцем и опускает голову, закусывая губу, чтобы сдержать улыбку. Даже после всех признаний и поцелуев у неё в животе всё ещё порхают застенчивые бабочки, когда Адриан смотрит на неё с такой неприкрытой любовью. 

— Ну что ж, — говорит Тикки. — Не будем вам мешать. Вам надо поговорить.

Квами улетают к столу, оставляя Маринетт и Адриана наедине. Её лицо всё ещё пылает, когда она садится на край кровати. Почему-то сейчас, когда они поцеловались и знают о чувствах друг друга, приглашать его сюда кажется более дерзким поступком. Возможно, она заикается именно поэтому, когда говорит, чтобы он присаживался. 

Его щёки слегка розовеют, и он садится рядом, положив руки на колени. Её сердце колотится в груди. Они украдкой поглядывают друг на друга. И тут она замечает его красно-чёрные, пятнистые носки. 

— Адриан Агрест, на тебе что, носки в стиле Ледибаг? 

Моргнув, он переводит взгляд на ноги и шевелит пальцами. 

— Эм, да.

На её лице появляется ухмылка.

— Никогда бы не подумала, что ты фанатеешь от неё до такой степени.

— О, я её просто обожаю.

— Неужели? 

Он наклоняется ближе.

— Да. Она, вообще-то, потрясающая. 

Сердце Маринетт ускоряет бег. Обычно на этом моменте она бы оттолкнула его, нажав пальцем на нос, но сейчас в этом нет совершенно никакой необходимости. Их взгляды пересекаются. Дыхание смешивается. Она подаётся вперёд и целует его. Это нежный и сдержанный поцелуй, который не требует многого. Но то, как он улыбается, когда она прижимает свои губы к его, всё равно согревает её от макушки до пяток. 

Она отстраняется, и, хоть щёки покрывает румянец, глаза её искрятся. 

— Знаешь, я всегда считала Кота Нуара тоже довольно-таки потрясающим. 

— Неужели?

— Ага. 

Она чувствует его дыхание на своих губах.

— Я обязательно ему это передам.

Они целуются снова – нежно и продолжительно. Её сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди. Если так пойдёт и дальше, они так и не поговорят. 

— Ладно, — шепчет она. — Пора попытаться сосредоточиться. 

Он соглашается, отодвигаясь, чтобы ей было свободнее. И забирает с собой тепло, обдавая её холодным воздухом, что её совершенно не устраивает и не удовлетворяет. Она инстинктивно придвигается к нему, прижимаясь к его боку. Он удивлённо выгибает бровь, но всё равно обнимает её. 

— Мне казалось, ты хотела сосредоточиться, — подначивает он.

— Мы можем говорить и так.

— Эй, не подумай, что я жалуюсь. — Что-то касается её волос, возможно, его губы. — Мне нравится быть с тобой рядом. 

Она снова вспыхивает. Его искренность опять заставляет бабочек порхать у неё в животе. 

— Мне тоже нравится быть рядом с тобой, — тихо произносит она.

Она плотнее прижимается к его груди, и он кладёт подбородок ей на голову. Это и правда приятно. Просто. Он не требует от неё ничего большего, а она более чем довольна возможности пообниматься. 

Но им всё ещё нужно многое обсудить. 

— Итак, — говорит она, водя пальцем по мягкой ткани его толстовки, — что мы будем делать с… ну, нами? Как бы нам это всё устроить? 

— Честно говоря, я пока не знаю, как будет лучше. Я мог бы продолжать встречаться с тобой как Кот Нуар, но…

— Это будет сложно.

— Слишком сложно, — соглашается он, легонько её сжимая. — Ты чересчур милая. Каждый день видеть тебя в школе и не иметь возможности вести себя как твой парень? Настоящая пытка. 

Она смеётся и, как подобает, слегка пихает его локтем, но её пульс всё равно учащается, а румянец на щеках невозможно алеет. В конце концов, он, кажется, шутит лишь отчасти. 

— Но, с другой стороны, слухи так и не улеглись, — продолжает он более подавленно. — Если я расстанусь с тобой как Кот Нуар, чтобы встречаться с тобой как Адриан, о нас совершенно не то подумают. А я не хочу портить твою репутацию ещё сильнее. 

— Я могла бы справиться с этим, если бы пришлось. 

Он отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза, но его руки всё ещё обвивают её.

— Но ты не должна. 

Хмурясь, она теребит шнурок его капюшона.

— Просто… всё могло бы быть так легко, — бормочет он. — Мы могли бы встречаться как Адриан и Маринетт, а Ледибаг могла бы встречаться с Котом Нуаром. Мы могли бы быть вместе во всех обличиях, не рискуя скомпрометировать свои настоящие личности. Только вот я попросил тебя стать моей фиктивной подружкой, а потом я же втянул тебя во все эти скандалы и…

— Ты не виноват.

— Виноват, вообще-то. Кто затащил тебя в школьную кладовку? Я. Кто едва не поцеловал тебя во время фотосессии? Я. Кто не смог справиться с собственными поклонниками и?..

— Адриан. — Она касается его щеки. — Я бы поступила точно так же, если бы ты попросил меня об этом снова. 

Его глаза округляются.

— К тому же, мы смогли найти друг друга именно благодаря всему, через что нам пришлось пройти. 

Адриан однобоко улыбается, но затем хмурится и снова никнет. 

— Просто хотелось бы, чтобы мы могли быть вместе безо всех этих трудностей. Чтобы был способ всё исправить.

— Если я чему и научилась, став Ледибаг, то это тому, что невозможно исправить абсолютно всё. — Она большим пальцем поглаживает его по щеке. — Но в этом нет ничего страшного. У нас всё получится.

Он хмурится ещё сильнее. 

— Что? — спрашивает она. — Ты думаешь, мы не справимся? 

— Нет, не думаю. Разумеется, я так не думаю. Я готов быть с тобой при любых обстоятельствах, в любом облике. Я просто… 

— Что? 

— Мне очень хотелось всё исправить ради _тебя_. Мне претит, что о тебе до сих пор продолжают писать ужасные статьи. Половина моих поклонников тебя ненавидит. В них вселяются акумы, и они нападают на тебя. 

— Они нападают и на тебя. И зачастую куда агрессивнее.

Он отмахивается от этого аргумента, словно это само собой разумеется и даже не стоит того, чтобы принимать в расчёт. Она хмурится, слушая, как он всё продолжает перечислять, насколько он, пресса и его фанаты усложнили ей жизнь. 

— Адриан, — перебивает его она. — Ты ведь в курсе, что тебе необязательно терпеть подобное обращение со стороны своих поклонников, правда же? 

Он моргает.

— О чём ты? 

— Та девушка, которая превратилась в Соединительницу Сердец, – её поведение было тебе неприятно, так ведь? 

Он отводит взгляд, и его руки безвольно соскальзывают с её талии. 

— Ты можешь сказать мне правду, — мягко замечает она.

— Я… — Она кусает губу и нервно дёргает плечом. — Да, наверное, мне было неприятно. 

— Наверное? 

Его плечи опадают.

— Ладно, мне было очень неприятно. Я был рад убраться от неё подальше. 

— И тебе не кажется, что так быть не должно? 

— Разумеется, я бы предпочёл не сталкиваться с такими людьми, но едва ли я могу что-нибудь с этим поделать. С фанатами такое бывает. — Он опускает взгляд и хватается за плечо. — Бывает… бывает, они не всегда понимают, что они слишком навязчивы или… ну, ты знаешь. 

Внутри Маринетт всё опускается. Как она и думала, он ожидает подобного поведения и даже пытается его оправдать. Неудивительно, что он никогда ничего не говорил ни Хлое, ни Лиле, когда те нарушали границы его личного пространства. Неудивительно, что он решил воспользоваться фиктивной подружкой в качестве барьера. 

Он выдавливает улыбку. 

— Как бы то ни было, именно поэтому отец нанял мне телохранителя – ну, по крайней мере, и поэтому тоже. Жаль только, что нам приходится быть своими собственными телохранителями, когда мы в масках, не так ли? 

— Адриан…

Его улыбка становится ещё более натянутой. 

— Что? 

Она сдерживает вздох. Очевидно, что этот разговор его напрягает, очевидно, что он хочет сменить тему, но она не может оставить всё как есть. Не в этот раз. 

— Ты знаешь, — медленно начинает она, старательно подбирая каждое слово, — что я согласилась притвориться твоей подружкой, потому что мне показалось, что тебя и впрямь достаёт повышенное внимание со стороны некоторых твоих фанатов. Но тогда я не знала, насколько оно повышенно. Я думала, они просто, не знаю, постоянно просят тебя с ними встречаться или типа того. Может, выдумывают всякое, как Лила. Я понятия не имела, что они буквально набрасываются на тебя. 

Он закусывает губу, вновь избегая смотреть ей в глаза. 

— Всё совсем не… То есть, мне не нравится, когда они напирают слишком сильно, но… но что мне остаётся? Я лишь обижу их, если оттолкну или…

— И что с того? 

Он даже улыбается от удивления.

— Ты ведь несерьёзно.

— Серьёзнее не бывает. Кому какое дело, обидятся они или нет? Это они обижают тебя. 

Он вновь хватается одной рукой за другую, поднимая плечи до самых ушей. 

— Адриан. — Она накрывает его ладонь своей. — Ты сказал, что я не должна терпеть ненависть твоих фанатов, но и ты не должен мириться с подобным их поведением. Это не нормально.

— Я просто… Я не хочу, чтобы стало только хуже.

— С чего ты взял, что будет именно так? 

Он снова дёргает плечом. 

— Не знаю. Они мои поклонники. Разве… Разве я не должен стараться общаться с ними вежливо? Что если они разочаруются во мне, или Бражник начнёт использовать их против нас, или…

— Тогда мы разберёмся с этим вместе. — Обхватив его лицо, она заставляет его посмотреть ей в глаза. — Или ты забыл? 

— Что забыл? 

— Мы команда. — Она нажимает пальцем ему на нос. — Мы с тобой против всего мира, помнишь? 

Сначала его глаза округляются, но затем на губах появляется счастливая улыбка. Он обнимает её, утыкаясь лицом в ложбинку между плечом и шеей. 

— Спасибо. 

Она держит его крепко-крепко, успокаивающе поглаживая по спине. 

— Не стоит благодарности. Я всегда буду рядом с тобой, котёнок. Всегда.

***

Они ещё долго обнимаются, тихо обсуждая, что же им делать дальше. Оба соглашаются, что хотят встречаться в обычной жизни, но считают лучшим до поры до времени сохранить отношения Ледибаг и Кота Нуара исключительно профессиональными – по крайней мере, в глазах общественности. Что же до слухов и возможных негативных последствий, Адриан утверждает, что у него, возможно, есть идея, как их сгладить или хотя бы отвлечь от них внимание.

— И как же? — спрашивает она. 

— Я могу рассказать правду. Объяснить, что отношения были ненастоящими с самого начала.

— Ты хочешь всё рассказать? 

— Будет неловко, но в то же время больше не придётся врать, что своего рода облегчение. — Он потирает шею и застенчиво поглядывает на неё из-под опущенных ресниц. — И я… думаю, я хочу быть более честным со своими фанатами.

— Ты уверен? 

Всего какие-то минуты назад этот разговор его ужасно напряг. Ей не хочется, чтобы ему казалось, что он должен поступить так ради неё или потому что она сказала, что ему стоит активнее защищать своё личное пространство. 

— Признаться честно, мне страшно даже подумать об этом, — доверительно сообщает он, — но, если ты будешь рядом, думаю, у меня всё получится. Я хочу хотя бы попробовать.

Улыбаясь, она устраивается поудобнее, снова прижимаясь к нему.

— Если ты этого действительно хочешь, Адриан.

— Хочу. 

— Тогда, конечно же, я тебя поддержу.


	35. Начистоту

Адриан молча обнимается с Маринетт на кровати. Она прижимается к его боку, положив голову ему на грудь. Одна его рука нежно и размеренно перебирает её распущенные волосы. Уже, должно быть, далеко за полночь. Ему, наверное, пора идти домой, но…

— Эй, Маринетт? — осторожно окликает он. 

— Да? 

— Я… Я хотел у тебя кое-что спросить. 

Она сонно утыкается в его толстовку.

— И что же? 

— Помнишь, как я, эм, флиртовал с тобой, когда ты была Ледибаг, а я – Котом Нуаром? Я же не… Я не напрягал тебя, а? 

Она садится и смотрит ему в глаза. 

— О, котёнок, нет.

— Точно? 

Он ощущает необходимость переспросить. Четырнадцатилетнему ему такое поведение казалось безобидным. (В конце концов, именно так вели себя все его любимые персонажи, пытаясь завоевать внимание нравившихся им девчонок). Но сейчас у него сосёт под ложечкой, а внутренности скручиваются в узел, когда он вспоминает, как порой пытался добиться от неё поцелуя, в особенности после всех этих неурядиц с собственными фанатами. Ему противно думать, что он хоть когда-либо доставлял ей неудобства своими действиями.

— Порой это действовало на нервы, — признаёт она. — Мне не нравилось, когда ты отвлекал меня во время нападений акум, и иногда мне и правда хотелось, чтобы ты наконец уже понял, что я не стану с тобой встречаться. Отвергать тебя столько раз было не особо приятно. 

— Прости, — морщится он. 

— Ничего страшного. Оказалось ведь, что я отвергала тебя ради тебя же, так что… 

— Но тогда-то ты этого не знала. — Он опускает взгляд. — Извини меня. Я был дураком. Мне стоило к тебе прислушаться. 

— Да всё правда нормально, Адриан. Я всегда доверяла тебе. Даже если ты временами слегка и перебарщивал, у меня никогда не возникало сомнений, что ты сбавишь обороты, если я тебя попрошу. 

— Ты ведь говоришь так, не чтобы меня утешить? 

Она приглаживает его волосы.

— Вне всяких сомнений.

Он вздыхает с облегчением. 

— И потом я бы, не церемонясь, вырубила тебя на месте, если бы ты начал позволять себе лишнее. 

Из него вырывается смех.

— В это я поверить могу. 

Она улыбается и подаётся вперёд, останавливаясь лишь в миллиметрах от его лица, так что их губы почти соприкасаются.

— Но за извинения спасибо. Они многое для меня значат. 

Он позволяет ей сделать первый шаг, и она целует его легко и нетребовательно. Затем они возвращаются к обнимашкам: их ноги переплетены, а руки неплотно обвиты вокруг друг друга. Это всё, о чём он когда-либо мечтал. Напряжение покидает его. Но всё же он шепчет, что ему пора, когда чувствует, что глаза начинают слипаться.

— Ещё немножко, — просит она.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая мысль. Никаких случайных ночёвок больше, забыла? 

Её щёки покрывает лёгкий румянец. 

— Ладно. 

Улыбаясь, он целует её на прощание.

— Увидимся завтра.

***

Прибыв в школу, Адриан перевоплощается в Кота Нуара и отправляется к Маринетт. Сегодня они прилюдно объявят, что их отношения были фиктивными, но он считает, что родители Маринетт должны узнать об этом первые. Они были так к нему добры.

— Проходи, садись. — Сабин всовывает ему в руку круассан, подводя к стулу. — Маринетт скоро спустится. 

— О-отлично, — выдавливает улыбку он. 

Том в качестве приветствия радушно похлопывает его по спине. Её родители всегда улыбаются и спрашивают его о том о сём, но сейчас их доброта практически удушает. Душа Адриана уходит в пятки, а сердце трепещет, как маленькая птичка, пытающаяся удержаться в воздухе. Всё его нутро будто бы выворачивает. У него такое чувство, словно он сидит на бомбе с часовым механизмом. В любую секунду правда вырвется наружу, и он будет лишён направленного на него в настоящий момент тепла. 

Он ёрзает на стуле, поглядывает на лестницу, кусает губу.

— Кот Нуар, — спрашивает Сабин, — у тебя всё хорошо? 

Он моргает.

— Я, эм, к-конечно. С чего вы взяли, что что-то не так?

Том кивает на круассан в его руке.

— Обычно к этому времени ты уже доедаешь второй. 

— О. — Адриан сглатывает. Язык у него, кажется, онемел. — Я… Я не очень голоден. Извините. 

Или он должен был сказать «спасибо»? Способность мыслить связно ускользает от него, как вода сквозь пальцы. 

Том и Сабин переглядываются, а затем продолжают расспросы: его ответ их явно не удовлетворил. (Едва ли он может их винить. Он, вероятно, больше похож на съёжившегося бродягу, который только и ждёт, когда его выгонят вон, нежели на улыбающегося супергероя, которого они привыкли видеть). 

— У вас с Маринетт всё в порядке? — спрашивает Сабин. — Я знаю про все те глупые слухи и…

— На самом деле я не встречаюсь с вашей дочерью.

Молчание. Апельсиновый сок, который наливает Том, переливается через край и растекается по столешнице. 

— Ну-ка, повтори, — произносит Том. 

Адриан морщится и, сутулясь, вешает голову. Он надеялся пройти через это вместе с Маринетт, но теперь уже слишком поздно. Запинаясь, он объясняет, что они с Маринетт только притворялись, что встречаются, и рассказывает почему. Его сердце слишком громко колотится в воцарившейся тишине. Он не в силах заставить себя посмотреть на их лица, но приближающиеся шаги невозможно не услышать. (Он надеется, что Том и Сабин не заметили, как он вздрогнул). 

— О, милый мой, — шепчет Сабин.

Она обнимает его. Он цепенеет с головы до ног, не в силах пошевелиться от удивления. А затем огромная ладонь сжимает его плечо.

— Всё нормально, сынок, — говорит Том. — Мы не в обиде, что ты соврал. 

Большего ему и не нужно. У Адриана щиплет в глазах, и он крепко обнимает Сабин в ответ, сглатывая комок в горле. 

— Простите меня, — сдавленно произносит он. — Я не хотел доставлять столько хлопот. 

Сабин, успокаивая, поглаживает его по спине. Том обнимает их обоих, но не отрывает от пола, а, скорее, надёжно окутывает теплом. Это всё заставляет его хотеть расплакаться лишь сильнее. (Родители Маринетт – такие заботливые и ласковые, и сейчас Адриан как никогда ощущает себя изголодавшимся по солнечному свету и воде цветком). 

— Эм, я что-то пропустила? — спрашивает Маринетт.

Адриан отстраняется. Она стоит у лестницы и оглядывает их, слегка приподняв брови.

— Я им рассказал, — объясняет он.

Выражение её лица смягчается.

— О. 

Она подходит к ним, вливаясь в коллективное объятие. Они встречаются взглядами, и она улыбается ему уголками губ, словно бы говоря: _«Вот видишь, это не так уж страшно, правда же?»_.

Он прислоняется своей головой к её и закрывает глаза. Да, всё обернулось не так уж плохо. Он лишь надеется, что ему так же повезёт с остальными.

***

— Вы расстаётесь? — вскрикивает Алья.

Маринетт шикает на неё и машет руками, нервно поглядывая на остальных ребят в классе. 

— Чего ты так удивляешься? — приглушённо отвечает она. — Ты же знаешь, что мы на самом деле и не встречались.

— Это не значит, что я ожидала, что вы расстанетесь. — Алья переводит взгляд на Адриана, который (вместе с Нино) из рук вон плохо притворяется, что не подслушивает их разговор. — Ты что-то натворил, Лютик? 

Он моргает.

— Эм…

— Алья, нет, — возражает Маринетт, хватая её за руку. — Просто послушай. 

Она объясняет, что к чему.

Алья хмурится.

— О, ничего себе, — говорит она, унимаясь. — Да, конечно, я выложу интервью с Котом Нуаром в Ледиблоге, если он так хочет. Мы втроём можем встретиться после школы и…

— Вообще-то, — вмешивается Маринетт, — я прийти не смогу, но будет Ледибаг. Она хочет сказать фанатам пару слов. 

Адриан перехватывает взгляд Маринетт и молчаливо благодарит её за поддержку. Она слегка улыбается, прежде чем вернуться к разговору с Альей.

И в этот самый момент Адриан вновь ловит на себе пристальный взгляд Нино. Его ладони потеют.

Только не это.

***

Нино загоняет его в угол при первой же возможности и тотчас же обнимает.

Адриан замирает.

— Эм, Нино? 

— Ты поступаешь очень смело, братишка. Представляю, что должно быть нелегко говорить об этом, но просто знай, что я всегда рядом и поддержу тебя, что бы ни случилось. 

— Ага, всё ещё без понятия, о чём ты. 

Нино отстраняется и смотрит ему в глаза. 

— Чокнутые фанаты, чувак. В смысле, у тебя их предостаточно и в обычной жизни, но у Кота Нуара…

Воу-воу. 

— Ты что, забыл? — перебивает его Адриан, не в силах замаскировать панические нотки в голосе. — Я не Кот Нуар.

— Точняк. Ну, если бы ты был им, я бы стопроцентно был на твоей стороне.

Мило. Адриан не может отрицать, что он растроган, но сейчас ему не хватает только, чтобы Нино продолжал копать, не отступаясь от своих подозрений. (Учитывая, что это происходит уже в третий раз, Адриан больше никак не может скрывать это от Маринетт. Отличное начало их новых отношений). 

— Спасибо, наверное, — бормочет он.

— Всегда пожалуйста. 

Они двигаются дальше по коридору. 

— О, — вновь замедляется Нино. — У меня есть ещё один вопрос.

— Какой? 

— Вы с Маринетт теперь станете парочкой, ведь так? 

Адриан вспыхивает.

— Ч-что? С чего ты?..

— Да ладно тебе, братишка, мы это уже проходили. Я не слепой, и теперь она официально свободна. Просто ответь да или нет. На кону стоит десятка евро. 

Адриан моргает.

— Погоди, что? 

— Поспорил с Кимом. Он утверждал, что Маринетт останется с Котом Нуаром, но я поставил на тебя. — Нино играет бровями. — Так чтооо? Появится ли в ближайшее время новая парочка? 

Адриан потирает шею, отводя взгляд. 

— Да.

— Да! — Нино вскидывает кулак в воздух. — Я так и знал!

Адриан смеётся, хоть и машет на друга руками, призывая успокоиться.

— Ладно-ладно. Только, пожалуйста, пока что никому не говори. Мы с Маринетт ещё не готовы к тому, чтобы все об этом знали. 

— Не волнуйся, братишка. Я сохраню твою тайну.


	36. Как и должно быть

Алья направляет на них телефон.

— Готовы?

Адриан и Маринетт переглядываются. В настоящий момент они – Кот Нуар и Ледибаг, так что большее, что она может себе позволить, – это сжать его руку, дабы помочь разгладить парочку морщинок на лбу. Для него это, должно быть, непросто. 

— Мы можем перенести на другой день, если хочешь, — тихо замечает она. — Или…

— Нет. — Он делает глубокий вдох, отнимая руку, и расправляет плечи, поворачиваясь к Алье лицом. — Я готов. 

Алья кивает и выходит в прямой эфир.

***

Адриан (а точнее, Кот Нуар), не колеблясь, объявляет, что его отношения с Маринетт были фиктивными. Происходит это, правда, без привычной игривости и открытых, широких улыбок, но это нормально. Сейчас не время для шуток.

— Мне жаль, что я всем соврал, — говорит он. — Мне казалось, что проще притвориться, что у меня есть девушка, чем сказать то, что действительно необходимо, но совесть не позволяет мне продолжать лгать и дальше, в особенности когда эта ложь доставляет столько неприятностей двум моим хорошим друзьям. Вы, мои поклонники, тоже заслуживаете узнать правду. 

Сделав вдох, он приступает к рассказу о дискомфорте, который доставило ему нарушение личного пространства: непрошеные приставания, сплетни и выдумки. 

— Наши фиктивные отношения начались из-за лжи, — признаётся он. — Одна девушка сказала всей школе, что целовалась со мной.

— Это была Лила Росси, не так ли? — уточняет Алья. — Я учусь с ней в одном классе и помню тот день.

Он не отвечает: не в его правилах делать кого-то козлом отпущения. 

— Да, — вмешивается Маринетт. — Это была Лила Росси. Мы с Котом Нуаром спасали её пару раз. — Не говоря уже о том, что сражались с ней, когда она превращалась в Вольпину и Хамелеона. — Мы можем лишь предполагать, что она решила, что подобное заявление привлечёт к ней внимание одноклассников, как было в тот раз, когда она соврала, что мы с ней – подруги. 

— Верно, — кивает Алья. — Но тебе, Кот Нуар, эта ложь, разумеется, не понравилась? 

Он качает головой. 

— Я не целуюсь со всеми подряд просто так. Я бы никогда не стал так поступать. Также меня вывело из себя, что она посчитала, что это сойдёт ей с рук. 

— Так, значит, ложь Лилы стала последней каплей? — спрашивает Алья.

— Получается так. Я просто… хотел передохнуть. На мой взгляд, никто не смог бы утверждать, что целовался со мной, или не стал бы приставать ко мне, если бы все считали, что я встречаюсь с Маринетт. 

— Логично, — соглашается Алья.

— Но это не оправдывает мой поступок. Две лжи в сумме не дают правду. Я должен был поговорить с вами начистоту с самого начала, и мне жаль, что этот обман зашёл так далеко. Я надеюсь, что жители Парижа смогут простить меня, но даже больше этого я надеюсь, что вы сможете простить Маринетт. Она лишь пыталась быть мне хорошим другом. — Он закусывает губу. — Но я… ещё я надеюсь, что моя история заставит некоторых из вас пересмотреть своё поведение и вспомнить, насколько важно уважать чужие границы. Кот Нуар всегда на посту, чтобы защищать вас от акум, и я с радостью буду делать это. Но, как любому человеку, мне необходимо личное пространство. Прошу вас это понять. 

Алья благодарит его за честность, а затем завершает интервью парой собственных комментариев. 

— Вот и всё, — говорит она, опуская телефон. — Готово. 

Он выдыхает.

— Хорошо, что всё позади.

— Ты справился на «отлично», — заверяет его Маринетт, легонько сжимая его плечо. — Я тобой горжусь.

— Спасибо. — Он поворачивается к Алье. — И спасибо тебе за помощь. Без тебя у нас бы ничего не вышло. Я уверен, что Маринетт сказала бы то же самое, если бы была здесь. 

— Какая из меня была бы парижанка, если бы я отказалась помочь парижским героям? — подмигивает она. — К тому же, эксклюзивное интервью с Котом Нуаром и Ледибаг – превосходный материал для моего блога. 

— Верно, — смеётся он.

Маринетт лишь качает головой, но на её губах играет едва заметная улыбка.

Голос Альи смягчается.

— Но серьёзно. Я рада, что смогла помочь. Вы оба столько всего делаете для Парижа. Я правда надеюсь, что это интервью изменит положение дел. Вы заслуживаете возможность делать своё дело без назойливого внимания со стороны фанатов. 

Он потирает шею, отводя взгляд. 

— Спасибо, Алья. 

Маринетт улыбается и выставляет вперёд обтянутый перчаткой кулак.

— Получилось? 

Все трое стукаются кулаками.

— Получилось!

***

Маринетт сильнее прижимается к груди Адриана. Они сидят на её кровати, и его руки обвиты вокруг её талии, в то время как она листает комментарии в Ледиблоге на своём телефоне. Его подбородок лежит на её плече, чтобы тоже видеть экран.

После интервью прошло почти две недели. Как и ожидалось, реакция неоднозначна. Многие поддержали Кота Нуара. Некоторые же расстроились, что он соврал и притворялся, будто встречается с Маринетт. А потом есть ещё и такие, кто считают, что он не должен жаловаться на повышенное внимание, ведь он герой и известен своими заигрываниями, бла-бла-бла…

— Ты сломаешь телефон, если будешь так сильно его сжимать, — замечает он, усмехаясь.

Она ослабляет хватку.

— Я просто поверить не могу, что они винят тебя в том, как с тобой поступали те одержимые поклонники. Это несправедливо!

Он пожимает плечами.

— Люди думают, что хотят думать. С чего бы мне становиться исключением? 

Её это совершенно не устраивает, но она знает, что он прав. Помимо таких людей, как её родители, Алья и Нино – таких, кто встанут на его сторону без лишних вопросов и рассуждений, – всегда будут те, кто обвиняют жертв, кто хотят оправдать неприемлемое поведение, или же те, кто не желают прислушиваться к голосу разума. 

— Всё нормально, — говорит он, обнимая её крепче. — Честно. Главное, что все знают правду.

— Ну, а мне это не нравится. Тем, кто пишут такое, лучше надеяться, что их никогда не придётся спасать от акумы, потому что я не уверена, что захочу им помогать. 

Он целует её в щёку, и она кожей ощущает его улыбку. 

— Спасибо тебе.

— За что? 

— За то, что злишься за меня, за то, что меня поддерживаешь. С тобой проходить через это намного легче. 

Она поворачивается к нему лицом.

— Ты же не думал, что я брошу тебя разбираться со всем этим в одиночку, правда? Я ведь говорила, что мы заодно. — Она обхватывает его лицо и смотрит ему в глаза. — Это никогда не изменится, неважно, с кем или чем нам придётся бороться. 

— Знаю. — Он улыбается ещё шире. — Мы с тобой против всего мира, да? 

— Именно.

Выражение его лица меняется, и он подаётся вперёд, касаясь её лба своим.

— Я люблю тебя, Маринетт, — шепчет он.

— И я тебя люблю. 

Они трутся носами, как кошки, пока её губы инстинктивно не находят его. Никаких сомнений, никакой неловкости. Целовать его кажется правильным: каждый раз она ощущает, будто возвращается домой. Она перебирает его волосы, открывая рот. Его руки оставляют мурашки на её спине, на плечах. Опьяняющее, вызывающее привыкание чувство. 

Увы, их прерывает сигнал тревоги, оповещающий о нападении акумы. 

Она отстраняется с обречённым полувздохом. 

— Похоже, долг зовёт. 

— Да будет тебе, миледи. Ни к чему так расстраиваться. — В зелёных глазах загорается игривый огонёк, а улыбку можно назвать исключительно плутоватой. — Мы всегда можем продолжить то, на чём остановились, позже. Преимущества костюма, знаешь ли. Пробираться сюда не составляет особого труда. 

Она вспыхивает и впечатывает подушку ему в лицо, вызывая приглушённый смех. 

— Давай уже перевоплощайся быстрее.

— Как пожелаешь. 

Два перевоплощения спустя они оба выскальзывают через люк на крыше, дабы отправиться на борьбу с очередным акумой. Обычное дело для Ледибаг и Кота Нуара. Он улыбается, скача рядом с ней при помощи шеста, и она не может не улыбнуться ему в ответ.

Всё так, как и должно быть. Как будет всегда. И лучшее в этом то, что другого ей и не надо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и финал, до которого мы добрались на удивление быстро. (Зная себя, это могло бы растянуться на неопределённый срок *косится на все свои незаконченные проекты*). Как и ожидалось, все довольны и счастливы настолько, насколько это возможно. 
> 
> Спасибо всем, кто следил за этой историей и поддерживал интерес к работе. Я прощаюсь с вами, хочется верить, ненадолго: у меня далеко идущие планы, и я уже приступаю к их исполнению. Счастливого Нового года и увидимся в следующем десятилетии!


End file.
